De vuelta
by Darktemplar343
Summary: Que pasaria si entrevistas a un sangheili que es el emperador de su especie,pues aqui esta la respuesta,una entrevista muy inusual y descontrolada,con personas no muy normales y una que no siente ni te miente,no se lee muy bueno,pero no sabes hasta que lo pruebes,tambien hay informacion que tal ves les interesa a los que leen mis fics


**Hola a todos,probablemente alla pocos leyendo esto, debido a que lo hayan encontrado por ahí buscando con que pasar el tiempo, o estén esperando que actualice alguno de mis fics, este es algo con lo que quise experimentar y no se si ya antes se ha hecho en fanfiction, pero me da igual y lo publique, si quieren saber la razón de porque desaparecí durante meses pues lean queridos lectores y lectoras**

 **Información antes de leer**

 **(-)dialogo**

 **(*)pensamiento**

 **Disclaimer:no me pertenecen ni springtrap,o Albert wesker, o star wars, o cualquier otra de cosa de alguna marca registrada, todo eso es de sus respectivos dueños, me pertenecen son mis OC (Marco,Grace,Alice,Alex,Charie,Nicko,Nathan,James,Davil,Rotakion,Samantha,Amy,Ferguson, Monica,Claire, Janice, Marie,Rosa)**

Era de noche alrededor de las ocho y nueve, últimamente había cierta tranquilidad en la casa de los OC, debido a la repentina desaparición de darktemplar , no habían tenido aventuras o situaciones absurdas, excepto por Nicko y Davil, a ellos 2 lo absurdo lo persigue.

-¡corre tio corre!-gritaban Davil y Nicko como locos tratando de esquivar a Wesker en RE6, nadie sabe como rayos hicieron para que apareciera,al estar solos en la habitación solo usaban sus pantalones y unas pantuflas

Mientras esos 2 jugaban en la play, nathan estaba escribiendo en una libreta algunas ideas para ganar dinero y comprarse un nuevo televisor

-veamos….trabajar de guardia en la pizzería del primo de Jose,esta en veremos…dar bailes privados, puede ser….tomar fotos de Monica y Claire y vendérselas a fans de furry, factible….ir al mundo minecraft otra ves y recolectar diamantes para hacer joyas y venderlas…no quiero encontrarme con Cupa….volver a trabajar para la CIA…-y asi siguió y siguió sacando ideas al azar, no pudo evitar recordar una ocasión que viajaron a Miami

Flashback

-ahora que haremos-dijo nicko sentado en la acera, se habían quedado sin dinero, sin armas para robar y conseguir como irse, solo les quedaban sus mochilas,carteras,teléfonos y algunos objectos

-ya se-dijo grace y le susurro a nathan su idea, quien por un momento quedo con cara de "what?", pero luego analizo sus opciones y acepto la idea

4 horas después

Grace, Charie,Nathan,Nicko,Alice,Davil y Sara, se encontraban en una esquina ya a la 1 AM, Grace vestia un vestido negro de falda muy corta y unos botines,llevaba una sombrilla pequeña y una diadema que decía"la princesa",Charie estaba disfrazado de un bombero y llevaba un hacha,no la usaron para conseguir un auto ya que vieron a uno ladron tratando de robar con un cuchillo y recibió un cargador de uzi Nathan estaba vestido como un mafioso genérico de los cuarenta y con una Thompson falsa, Nicko estaba disfrazado de agente del servicio secreto, Alice hacia cosplay de Ada Wong hasta llevaba una pistola de gancho, Davil estaba haciendo cosplay de Chris redfield, Sara estaba usando unas zapatillas, unas medias largas blancas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas,una falda azul oscuro o jumper(como le decimos en Venezuela)con los tirantes colgando, una chemise que le quedaba corta y que tenia los botones desabrochados, en la mejilla derecha tenia escrito con pintura una A+ y tenia el pelo enrulado; se les había ocurrido ofrecer sus servicios en diferentes eventos y de casi cualquier índole para ganar dinero y poder irse a casa

Fin flashback

-vaya que Sara y Grace estaban provocativas-penso en voz alta y recordó tambien lo que a el lo toco hacer,un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo y siguió escribiendo en la libreta ideas

-Grace-dijo Sara llamándole la atención a la pelinaranja quien estaba acomodando su habitación

-uh?

-voy a ir a parís quieres ir conmigo?

-no gracias no quiero que nos pase de nuevo lo de Miami

-bueno igual aquella noche fue una buena noche-dijo Sara llendose de la habitación

-CHICOS!-se escucho un grito desde el patio

-vino por nosotros wesker!-grito Nicko sacando su carabina blaster y disparo a la puerta que se estaba abriendo y le dio a alice en el hombro,ella lo devolvió con una granada de plasma gritándole

-idiota!

Nicko y Davil,se lanzaron por una ventana y cayero al patio,lo malo es que Nicko cayo sobre un arbusto espinoso y Davil cayo sobre una roca

-Levantense y vean-les dijo alguien, se levantaron y vieron a Charie,quien estaba usando unos tenis y un pantalón deportivo,y a Nathan quien estaba usando un pantalón corto y una camiseta blanca,estaban viendo al cielo estrellado,se veian varios meteoritos acercarse a la tierra

-y que pasa conque unas estrellas se caigan?-pregunto Davil acercándose a ellos

-fijate-respondio el conejo sin dejar de ver los meteoritos,luego de unos segundos,se pudo ver mejor que no eran meteoritos,sino capsulas, de metal y biológicas, eran muchas-que especie creen que sean?

-parasitos mentales-respondio Nicko sosteniendo su carabina

-la legion de fuego-dijo Davil

Las capsulas tomaron rumbos distintos excepto por un grupo que se dirigía directamente al gran bosque que tenían por patio

-preparense-dijo Charie agarrando del suelo su daga

-yo siempre estoy preparado-dijo Nathan sacando una pistola 9mm

-menos mal que cai con esto en las manos-dijo Nicko revisando que el blaster estuviera cargado

-y que yo tengo un buen inventario-dijo Davil,Nicko volteo a verlo y ya estaba enfundado en su armadura de Dreadguard con su escudo y su espada

-deberias enseñarme ese truco-dijo nicko

-es difícil de aprender-dijo Charie y ahora usaba un uniforme de un Seal y en sus manos tenia un rifle semiautomático de su especie

-pero cuando..?-dijo Nicko y volteo a ver a nathan quien ahora usaba su uniforme de freddys fazbear pizza y se estaba poniendo su gorra

-admitelo eres un tonto-dijo el peliblanco martillando su pistola

-si,pero…ok que rayos esta pasando?-pregunto Nicko al ver que ahora usaba su traje fase 1 de clon,nadie le respondio,las capsulas chocaron contra el suelo, levantando mucho humo, se escucharon pedazos de metal cayendo y como si un bicho explotara, todos apuntaron sus armas,de entre el humo salio un humanoide del tamaño de Charie, usaba una armadura CMC color celeste, en las manos tenia un rifle Gauss c14, en la espalda tenia 2 contenedores similares a tanques de combustible, en la muñeca izquierda tenia una versión mas pequeña del "cañon incinerador de plasma"permitiéndole usar su mano , en la muñeca derecha tenia una versión mas pequeña del "lanzagranadas castigadoras Quad k12" permitiéndole usar su mano, al lado de el aparecieron otros 2 usando esas armaduras solo que sin los cañones, luego una luz se encendio y salio del humo revelando que era un templario tétrico protoss, un ser cuadropedo salto fuera del humo y luego dio un grito como amenazando con sus 2 garras dando a entender que era un zergling y al lado de este había una mujer cuyo traje para entornos hostiles de un fantasma estaba roto en algunas partes , tenia un caparazón zerg que cubrían su piel de forma de una delgada capa su cabello eran muchas antenas estilo trenzas y sus uñas eran cortas,pero parecían que pudieran rebanar carne fácilmente,el de la armadura mixta dio un paso adelante y su armadura se abrió dejando salir a…

-Darktemplar?-dijo Charie bajando su rifle

-recuerda que te dije que ustedes me pueden llamar jose-dijo el moreno sonriendo y limpiando sus lentes,tenia una pieza metalica en el brazo derecho y esa pieza de pronto desaparecio

-donde estuviste este tiempo?-pregunto Nathan

-en koprulu pasando el rato-dijo el moreno

-cerebrado las demás capsulas se han desviado de su curso,me permite ir a buscarlas-pregunto la terran infestada

-por supuesto lleva a los marines y zerglings contigo,cuando recuperen a los obreros establezcan una base-dijo jose y la terran infestada asintió antes de irse a llevar a cabo la búsqueda

-esa no era alex?-pregunto nathan

-si,pero es una larga historia,tengo que descansar,asegúrense de que la base este lista, viene un invitado y necesito que no sea detectado-dijo bostezando y entro a la casa

10 pm

-rapido rápido-dijo Nicko ayudando a unos Vce a construir su parte de la base

-vamos que si se puede-dijo Charie configurando un cañon de fotones para que no atacara a los habitantes de la casa, Davil paso cerca con un balde en la mano echando tumures de biomateria,el cañon de fotones lo tomo como objectivo y le empezó a disparar, Davil corrió lanzando los tumores como si fueran petalos de flores

Nathan junto a unos zerglings y cerberus estaba cavando unos hoyos,se le había ocurrido hacer un estacionamiento ya que según Jose llegarían otras naves y el les cobraría los espacios de estacionamiento

-¿crees que si es buena idea?-pregunto marco, marco era un chico de entre 21 y 24 años, su cabello era pelinegro con mechones naranjas , sus ojos eran azul oscuro, unos zapatos blancos, un pantalón azul, una camisa blanca que tenia una cruz roja(que hace referencia a su pasado como templario) y una bata de laboratorio, el estaba infectado con una variante del virus progenitor y el virus T, no eran tan fuerte como Albert wesker, pero era lo suficientemente hábil para pelear mano a mano contra wesker y tener 70% de posibilidades de ganarle, podía comunicarse con cualquier otro infectado por el virus T o G, de forma que entreno a los cerberus para obedecerle y a algunos zombis y aberraciones, consiguió una forma de al menos revertir el proceso, pero aun asi el infectado seguía teniendo secuelas, pero si les sigo contando seria spoiler- sabes que los lickers disfrutan meterse con las cosas

-si,pero tu los controlas, además asi podremos comprar la televisión de la sala de arriba-dijo Nathan saliendo del hoyo,a ellos se acerco alex

-hola chicos-dijo la terran infestada

-hola alex-respondio nathan

-alex que te paso?-pregunto marco

-en una misión nos estrellamos en carbonis , la ayuda no llegaría hasta un tiempo,resistimos durante meses, pero en un asalto, kerrigan me capturo a mi y a otros ghost, el cerebrado jose junto a james trataron de salvarme en ese momento, pero unos terrans infestados de la forma habitual les bloquearon el camino, fui infectada con un virus zerg , kerrigan nos muto a mi y a los ghost, jose y james me buscaron en varios colmenares donde se enfrentaron a los campeones de kerrigan y a los ghost infestados, yo estaba en el colmenar principal junto a kerrigan, fue un duro combate sobretodo porque yo estaba siendo controlada por kerrigan , hasta que llego Raynor quien había sido a quien le pedimos ayuda y logro convencer a kerrigan de dejarnos ir, pero hiso que jose tomara el control de una cria como lo hacían los cerebrados y destruir una base del dominio en un planeta en reclamación, el lo hiso y ella desligo su control de mi y lo ligo con jose, por lo que lo tomo como un cerebrado-respondio alex

-vaya, tal ves podamos hacer algo para que vuelva a ser como antes al menos físicamente-dijo el ojiazul

-si claro-dijo alex, marco le hiso una seña para que lo siguiera y se fueron al laboratorio del ojiazul

Nathan se fue adentro de la casa y se dirigio a la sala,vio a jose acostado en el mueble tratando de conciliar algo de sueño para descansar

-Dark-dijo llamándole la atención

-que paso Nate-dijo el moreno

-porque te fuiste?-pregunto el lobo

-tuve problemas con mi equipo de producción de historias-dijo sacando su Samsung Young-durante ese tiempo estuve en starcraft, al principio fue para pasar el tiempo, pero termine volviéndome un comandante, controlo terrans, protoss y zergs, estaba cansado de la rutina de ser quien huye cuando la instalación es atacada, de ser evacuado cuando la colonia era invadida, no me llamo Darktemplar simplemente porque me gusto el nombre, use lo que siempre oculte-dicho esto en su brazo derecho se volvió visible una procteccion metalica, que al encenderse era una warp blade protoss-sin darme cuenta llame la atención y gente que no estaba con las facciones mas conocidas quisieron que yo los liderara, al principio yo pensé "porque solo soy un chico que sabe usar un arma y una warp blade", accedi a ayudarlos y empezamos un viaje, cause fugas de prisión y los reclusos se unieron a mi, se volvieron marines, persecutores , médicos , pilotos y ese fue el comienzo de algo grande, ahora lidero una fuerza considerable, pero la usare para defender este universo ya que hay algo que es sumamente peligroso, sobretodo para los y las OC de todos los mundos, no no me declaro un defensor, solo quiero retrasar el avance de aquello…como sea dejemos el dramatismo y ya déjame descansar-dijo y apago la warp blade,se volteo y se durmió

Nathan se puso a jugar en su telefono,ya había pasado unos 20 minutos,el estaba sentado en el suelo algo golpeo el techo luego un pedazo del techo de tamano considerable cayo

-chicos ya traje la piz ahhh!-grito cuando un perno de plasma paso atra ves del hoyo y le dio en el estomago,hiriendolo debido a que no estaba usando su armadura

por el agujero cayo un sangheili con fina armadura que media 3 metros,que extendió los brazos de forma presuntuosa y con una sonrisa, solo que no se veía por el casco y anuncio

-¡SALUDOS FORMAS DE VIDA BRUTALMENTE INFERIORES!, SOY HERO GRUNT RUVIF, HE VENIDO DE GALAXIAS MUY LEJANAS A LAS SUYAS, TODAS DOMINADAS POR UNA RUIN DICTADURA; LA MIA

-¿sabes que despertaste a la bestia?-dijo nathan y no no se referia a jose el seguía en un profundo sueño del que era difícil despertarlo

Una persona que a principio era muy facil de confundir con charie,por los ojos verdes y su físico, entro a la sala de forma silenciosa,se detuvo enfrente de Hero, como una estatua, vestia unas botas de seguridad, un pantalón negro y una chaqueta negra, tenia en el cuello un pañuelo que serviría como una mascara tapaboca, estaba erguido era un poco mas bajo que Charie, su mirada era fría, como si analizara al sangheili , estuvo en silencio unos segundos

-¿porque le hiciste eso a davil?-pregunto, su voz era tranquila casi como un susurro que causa escalofríos al pasar por tus oídos

-¿Quien, o mejor dicho, que eres tu?, ¿y quien es ese tal Daril?-pregunto el sangheili bajando los brazos y viendo con un leve enojo al recién llegado

-no soy humano,no soy un alien,soy de este mundo,pero no soy nada que alguien conosca-dijo y se acerco 2 pasos, señalo al herido -davil es ese que esta tirado en el piso con una herida de plasma,nadie se mete con mi familia,porque lo hiciste y es tu ultima oportunida de responder-dijo todavía en ese tono de voz, pero mas serio y desafiante

-Escucha pequeña, no me importa si eres el 5° dios de este lugar pero nadie me habla de ese modo, ten mas respeto ante infinitamente superiores entidades a ti-se acerca a el hasta que los separe un metro, la tensión se genero y el "charie" abrió sus ojos aun mas, pero con furia

-NO SOY MUJER!-grito su voz había cambiado ahora era de ultratumba, su ojos cambiaron de color ,pero no a rojo como lo hace charie sino a un morado oscuro casi negro que irradiaba de sus ojos, una sombra lo cubrió por un momento y al siguiente cuando la sombra se fue el había crecido ahora media 2.20,habia pasado de verse débil a verse muy fuerte, su mejilla izquierda tenia un agujero que mostraba carne podrida, su mano izquierda no tenia carne ahora era solo hueso, en su mano derecha portaba una espada de energia-sabes de donde saco charie su habilidad para matar, de donde nathan es fuerte, de donde nicko es persistente, de donde davil es astuto,pues de mi y cada uno solo tiene un 25% de mi,son mis hermanos-dijo mirandolo a los ojos con rabia y decidido a hacerlo sufrir- soy Rotakion y discúlpate por lo que le hiciste a davil

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante un minuto, la tensión estaba en el aire, Hero y Rotakion se veian fijamente a los ojos, Nathan veia expectante a ver que hiba a pasar en esa sala, cada segundo parecía un minuto, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido o los 2 se hubieran vuelto estatuas

-…Felicidades….mira no me muestre el brazo con el que te pajeas, solo vine porque me invitaron y no tengo puta idea de donde callo ese tornillo gigante que golpeo a tu amigo-dijo a secas el sangheili

([Logro desbloqueado: Oshe no …Le has sacado el pedo a Hero del susto])

Rotakion esbozo una media sonrisa ante la ocurrencia,la sombra lo volvió a cubrir y volvió a la apariencia similar a Charie ,extendió la mano derecha a hero

-mucho gusto-dijo cortésmente-y para que sepas desde hace mucho tiempo algunos de mis nervios no funcionan por lo que no siento placer o cosas asi

-Hero llegaste-dijo despertándose José-veo que ya conoces a Rotakion es agradable no?-vio a Davil tirado en el suelo con la quemadura de plasma-estara bien

-No sientes placer?, huu, que triste tu vida-dijo el sangheili ignorando el apretón de manos y presta atención a José-¿Es enserio? Destruyo un techo, ese tipo es herido, invoco al diablo y ¿hasta ahora despiertas?

-es que soy nuevo en lo de conquistar-dijo levantándose-acabo de volver del sector koprolu,esperame tantito voy a cambiarme la ropa ,Rotakion tráele algo de beber o de comer-dijo y se fue a su cuarto

-jugo, refresco ,soda , agua que quieres-pregunto el ojiverde

-Jugo, sodas, refrescos? ¿quieres envenenarme? No voy a ingerir suciedades como esas, traeme esa famosa bebida que llaman Vino añejado desde hace 20 años , dicho eso, miro a la nave que cubría el techo para hacerle una señal con los dedos, esta se retiro, sono algo en su casco-¿que pasa?...¿un estacionamiento?...claro que podemos, solo digan de quien es el vehículo

-no preferirias uno de hace 50?-pregunto sacando de quien sabe donde 2 botellas de vino uno de 20 y otro de 50

-Dije de 20 y tomare de 20

ok-dijo y le entrego el de 20 con una copa,destapo el de 50 ,se acerco a Davil y le echo un poco en la herida,para mantenerlo despierto,puso la botella a un lado y saco de su bolsillo un spray de primeros auxilios ,lo rocio y la herida se sano en poco tiempo,pero davil quedo inconciente-si quieres puedes tomar asiento ya Jose debe de volver

-Bien, ¿tienen algun trono para sentarme?-pregunto el sangheili

-no no tenemos,lo mas parecido es ese mueble de 2000 dolares y uno que puede hacer un zangano zerg con biomateria-dijo rotakion y le dio una bofetada a davil quien desperto

-que paso?..un dulce despertar-dijo al ver la botella de 50 a su lado la agarro y tomo,se sento en el suelo

-Bien, mientras Jose llega ¿que tal si me hablan mas de ustedes?-dijo sentándose en el mueble Hero

-que podemos decir,yo soy un experimento de laboratorio creado para ser parte de spec ops que luego toda su raza fue traicionada por sus creadores,provoque la tercera guerra mundial y tras haber salvado a mi gente del exterminio fui sobreexpuesto a muchos virus y radiacion colorin colorado soy lo que tu viste que me converti hace rato-dijo rotakion-solo que puedo cambiar mis fenotipos para verme como era antes de aquello-

-yo soy un dreadguard de lady silvanas,a principio fui un soldado raso,luego un espia del kirin tor,paladin, estuve en la guerra contra el azote de los undead, fui un guardia de jaina, luego estuve bajo el mando de garithos, mori, me revivieron y todo lo demas me llevo a ser quien soy ahora-dijo con cara de orgullo

-un dreadguard que su novia lo engano y que sus hermanos lo dejaron en el campo de batalla-dijo con un tono burlon rotakion-como sea,yo me encargo de que mis "hermanos" no mueran soy como su angel guardian,por cierto se que primero entraste por el techo del segundo piso y viste a grace en ropa interior-dijo sonriendo

-Grace? Quien es?, honestamente mientras bajaba solo pensaba en lo que diría-dijo Hero

-grace la hija de fritz-aclaro nathan-aparece en el fic en que yo aparezco,pero en esta casa estan todos los oc de jose

-quieres saber algo de charie que no te creeras?-pregunto rotakion

-Es homosexual!-dijo el sangheili celebrando y dio un aplauso-LO SABIA, es la unica explicasion!

-no,aunque te soy sincero,yo conozco a cada uno de aqui desde que fue creado y hasta lo que hara y hasta yo crei que el era homosexual,pero en el pasado antes de que su planeta natal fuera asolado….el tuvo novia-dijo con aire dramatico de una revelación

-OHHHHHHHHH REVELACION MAXIMA

-what that-dijo entrando a la sala charie y al ver a hero con esa cara pregunto-que paso?,que hace hero aqui?

Hero rapidamente se acerco a Chaire hasta tenerlo en frente, se arrodillo para verlo a la cara y lo tomo de los hombros

-Estoy orgulloso, ¿La hiciste tuya?

-ya volvi-dijo jose,ahora usaba unos zapatos blancos,un pantalon blanco y una camisa azul-que le paso a hero?-pregunto al ver la expresion del sangheili

-si-dijo algo sonrojado por la pregunta-primera ves que te escucho decir que estabas orgulloso de algo

-hero sueltalo-al ver que no lo hacia-si lo sueltas la llamo para que venga-dijo jose

-A quien?

-a la novia de charie-aclaro rotakion

-ni se les ocurra llamarla-dijo charie,hero lo solto empujándolo y levantándose para decir

-HAY PERO KE ZUKULENTO, TRAIGANLA

-no te importara que me la presenten verdad?, que bien

-ya la voy a llamar-dijo rotakion y se fue a las escaleras,subio,se escucho que toco la puerta de un cuarto, nadie respondia, asi fue por unos minutos hasta que se escucho como tumbo la puerta

-porque entras asi!?

-porque tu no abres

-que quieres?

-alguien te llama en la sala

-no quiero ir...sueltame!-se vioa rotakion bajando las escaleras cargando como saco de papas a una chica,su cabello era blanco con mechones azul oscuro y verde,su tez era blanca,sus ojos eran marrones y usaba unas zapatillas, una falda y una blusa negra, parecia muneca de porcelana, fragil, pero ella si medio te le acercas ya te puede estar apuntando con un cuchillo

-hero ella es monica,monica el es hero-los presento rotakion,monica le clavo una daga a rotakion en la pierna quien simplemente se la quito sin quejarse y la lanzo a un lado

-porque me trajiste?-pregunto monica

-el quiere conocerte-respondio rotakion

-algun dia me voy de aqui-dijo charie,presintiendo que pronto podria estar huyendo por su vida

-Holaaa- dijo hero y se le acerco sin miedo a solo medio metros de distancia-imagino que ya me conoces sin necesidad de Rotakion ¿verdad?-con obvia voz de ligue

-si te conozco charie me conto de ti,ademas porque a ti te compre las 2 temporadas grabadas de como no trabajar en freddys-dijo levantandose

-a mi el me castigo poniendome en criosueno y me perdi el final de temporada-dijo charie

-Si, entonces tambien te debio haber hablado del semental que soy, pero me molesta un poco que el nunca me haya hablado de ti y menos de lo linda que es usted

-no te habla de ella porque hay una ligera distorsión en cuanto a ella-dijo rotakion-pero si te lo explico te spoilaria sobre un proyecto que tiene José

-es cierto yo te habia hablado de ella poco despues de lo del scarab-dijo charie-solo que te concentraste en otra cosa

-hero si le dices que charie hablo con la vocera,ella se molestara con el,ella es una persona que se deja llevar mucho por sus impulsos por lo que seguro hara algo para molestar a charie-dijo la voz de rotakion en la mente de hero

*Ese es mi plan Rotakion, primero quiero que me de atencion, luego le digo de la vocera para que me...espera...¿que demonios haces en mi cabeza?*

-Y digame Monica, trabaja o estudia?

-un poco de ambos,estudie durante la guerra,al igual que charie yo combati en las ultimas batallas por lo que trabajo como una black khight-respondio monica

*me aburro y me da por meterme en los pensamientos de los otros,por ejemplo charie esta pensando en robar tu nave y irse antes de que pase algo*

*Eso es algo hijo de puta sabes, oye, ya que estas en mi cabeza...dejame compartirte este pack*-comienza a recodar los pechos de una chica reptil que conoze

-Black knight hee, Chaire es algo parecido pero ultimamente se le esta dando mucho el hablarle a la vocera de mi nave ¿Me pregunto que se traen?-dicho eso, le niega con la mano a Chaire dandole a entender que no haga lo que piensa

-en realidad soy un spectre-dijo charie y penso*como rayos sabia que planeaba robar su nave*

-quien es esa vocera?-pregunto viendo a charie quien solo alzo una ceja

-una conocida

-no me mientas

*sii empieza el drama,gracias por el pack,mira este*le mostro una imagen de una chica pelinegra que estaba apenas cubierta por una pequena falda y cruzada de brazos cubriendo sus pechos

*HAY PERO KE ZUKULENTO, ya me caes mejor*

-Es la encargada de dar las noticias pero no se por que te molesta, de todos modos ya no estan juntos ¿cierto?-le toca un hombro amablemente

-no no lo estamos desde la ultima batalla-dijo y vio con enojo a charie,quien solo se limito a guardar silencio y bajar la mirada

-¿Pues que te parece si luego de esta reunion te doy un paseo en mi nave?, sera divertido mientras no haya entrometidos

-esta bien-dijo monica

*charie ahora mismo esta pensando en emborracharse,monica ya esta maquinando su venganza,ellos ya no son novios es porque la creia muerta debido a algo que paso en la ultima batalla*

-bueno hero empezemos la entrevista-dijo jose sabiendo lo que pasaba en la mente de ellos

-Me parece Zukulento, ¿que inquietudes quieren saber de su dios?

-Mi Dios es jehova-dijieron jose y rotakion-como llegaste a fanfiction?,para que sea mas dinamico, por cada pregunta tu puedes retar a alguno de los OC

-sde hace tiempo ya habia escuchado sobre los Fanfiction y me anime a leer uno luego de ver un video del youtuber "Dalas Review" donde el leyo unos sobre el mismo, una vez en el buscador dije "de que leo uno?" y pense en FNAF, me tope con un lemon Yaoi y me diverti de las cisas que lei, luego conosi "Como no trabajar" y me hice un perfil para poder dejar Review y con el tiempo dije "Joder, ¿Porque no hacer uno?

-interesante-dijo jose-algun reto o pregunta?,por cierto llamo a nicko para la broma?

-Mas tarde, reto a Rotakion a tranformase asi en un orfanato y adoptar a la niña mas inocente de todas

-challenge acepted-dijo Rotakion como barney stinson,se transformo como hace rato y corrio hacia el garaje, por la ventana se le pudo ver en una motocicleta a toda velocidad

10 minutos despues en un orfanato

-bien señor rotakion-dijo con algo de miedo el encargado del orfanato-porque quiere usted adoptar

-bueno como ve señor mi cuerpo sufrio mucho al punto de que mi conteo de espermatozoides fue diezmado-le estaba siendo sincero-siempre quise tener una familia y esta es mi oportunidad-

-senor no cre creo que essste en condiciones de adoptar a alguien-dijo con el miedo en su voz, al ver que Rotakion fruncio el ceño-aprobado-dijo y firmo los documentos,al poco tiempo se veia a rotakion manejando de nuevo la moto,con un nina entre sus piernas

-papi a donde vamos?

-a casa donde conoceras a tus tios y tias

-y como son

-asesinos,idiotas,estafadores,cientificos,hackers,forevers alone y que parecen mujer

-que gran familia-dijo emocionada

10 minutos despues

-ya volvi-dijo rotakion entrando a la saa,cargando en su espalda a la nina-hero,cuales son las festividades mas conocidas en sangheilios?

-Hummmm, veamos, esta el dia de Hero Grunt Ruvif donde soy venerado por todos, el dia del muro que se festeja rompiendo muros que se construyen en las calles en onor al dia en que Grunt Ruvif derroco todas las fronteras de sanguelios formando una nacion, el prohibido dia del amor, dia de los caidos que se recuerdan con una cena, los cumpleaños, el dia de los soles donde se festeja su calor brindado y otro de la retribucion donde te reunes con todos tus conocidos, esos son los principales

-y cual es el reto y para quien?-pregunto charie

-Ya que lo preguntas, tu deberas de ir en calzones a un parque y fingir ser el conejo de pascua, juntaras tus manos y daras brinquitos, ahh, y no olvides regalar chocolatea a niños

-por favor no-dijo charie juntando sus manos con una cara de ruego-si quieres beso a alguien,pero no me obligues a lo del parque-dijo al borde de llorar falsamente

*has que bese a un zerglin*pensó Rotakion

-No, detesto que me supliquen!, ahora haces lo del parque

-marco activa el teleport-grito jose unos aros de luz empezaron a rodear al conejo y luego lo cubrieron completamente,los aros desaparecieron y Charie ya no estaba

-noticias de ultimo momento-dijo una reportera en la television que se habia encendido de pronto-una chica con orejas de conejo aparecio en central park,ninos la confunden con el conejo de pascua y pervertidos ya se estan organizando para secuestrarla-aparecio un video en vivo se veia charie casi sin ropa, entregandole chocolates a los ninos de una cesta que habia aparecido junto a el,luego un grupo de hombres y mujeres lo sometieron y lo metieron en una camioneta-nos informan que lo que le haran a la chica sera subido a internet

-pobre charie-dijo jose-cual fue tu primer amor o pareja o relacion?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ESPERA, DEJA VOY AL INTERNET-de su brazo aparecio una pantallaholografica con google abierto y coloco "Chica conejo kawai"

-sabes te puedo llevar alla y vemos todo en primera fila-dijo rotakion listo para encender el teleport

-Nahhhh, lo conosco bien, saldra ileso, ¿Cual fue la pregunta? Ahhhh, bueno, esos temas no me interesan mucho pero mi primer "amor" es la prima de un ministro de otra raza, ¿Recuerdas ese pack Rotakion?, es ella, pero ultimamente tengo mis ojos en otra persona mas especial-respondio Hero y miro a Monica

*hero eso parece mas fascinacion momentanea lo de monica y charie esta en problemas,resulta que la camioneta se estrello,pero ya dentron de 3 minutos el teleport lo va a traer de vuelta*lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que el teleport se había sobrecalentado y no se enfriaría hasta dentro de una hora

-chicos todavia esta aqui ese alien?-pregunto grace bajando por las escaleras,ella estaba usando unas zapatillas y un vestido azul,su cabello anaranjado lo tenia suelto y notaba que se lo habia planchado

-rotakion,lo logre!-dijo marco entrando a la sala -logre hacer el ya sabes que-dijo entregandole a Rotakion una inyectadora con un liquido rojo claro

-estas seguro de que funciona?-recibio un asentimiento-lo probare luego,ya que estan ustedes 2 ,hero what is the challenge?

-Huuuuu, mas chicas, esto comienza a agradarme mas pero debo presentarme otra vez, SOY HERO GRUNT RUVIF DICTADOR DE GALAXIAS LEJOS A LA SUYA y mi reto es que ese tipo-señala a Marco-le inyecte esa cosa a un pepino y luego lo coma

*OY, ESA GRACE TAMPOCO ESTA MAL*

*ten cuidado,marco es un pariente lejano de grace y esta infectado con el mismo virus que albert wesker,te lo digo es por si acaso*

-porque habias tenido que entrar por el techo de mi cuarto?-pregunto grace

-reto es reto-dijo sacando otra inyectadora con el mmo liquido,ya va pero no hay pepinos-rotakion le paso un frasco lleno-gracias-dijo abrio el frasco saco un pepino y le inyecto la sustancia-tengo tanta confianza en mi experimento-dijo y se comio el pepino,tuvo algunos calamabres y hasta espasmo,cuando se tranquilizo-creo que funciona

-como sabes?-pregunto rotakion

-voy a probar,pero necesito a una voluntaria-dijo marco

*eso lo hace mas atrayente jashaddjshdiabdjd*

-Lo que pasa es que tu cuarto es el que estaba arriba de este lugar y por cierto, lindas bragas aun que hubieras elejido las de osito

-Que la voluntaria sea una muñeca inflable

-no funcionaria,aunque crees que eso era para los nervios de rotakion,era para estabilizar sus impulsos,debido a que hace mucho fue traumatizado,cada ves que una chica se le acerca el siente deseos de huir o matarla-explico marco

*es cierto,para lo de los nervios no me preocupo,es que en mi linea de tiempo me encontre con una hibrido,se veia como una chica normal,pero de algun forma escondia una patas de arana en su espalda,era la lider de esos hibridos humano/araña,tuve que bailar vals con ella y hacer algunos trabajos, para que me dejaran ir, pero ella me traumo desde entonces soy peor en eso que charie*

-seriously, ositos?-dijo monica

-yo no te dije nada cuando compraste la de gatos-dijo grace

-Ok,ok, entonces Grace y...-dijo el sangheili y miro a monica-¿Gatitos?

*¿si no sientes placer, entonces por que te pones peor que chaire? Y luego presentame a esa hibrida, suena zukulenta*

*es por el trauma,me hirio psicologicamente y fisica,su hermano me mordio envenenandome,mis celulas fueron muriendo poco a poco, pero ella me dio un antidoto,pero los nervios que envían las sensaciones como el placer o el dolor quedaron severamente dañados por lo que no siento,quede traumado por eso,ya que todas las veces que estaba con alguien otra persona casi me mataba,y esa hibrido es misma que te mostre*le respondio Rotakion,a pesar de que había una forma de sanar sus nervios el no lo hiso ya que si no sentía dolor,podría defender mejor a los suyos,sacrifico el poder sentir esta vivo para que otros pudieran vivir

-estaban de oferta-mintio monica

*HAY SI KE RIKOLINO*

-¿Sabes que mas esta en oferta ahora? mi amor-dijo en un tono meloso Hero y luego vio a jose-¿Que otra pregunta tienen?

Monica solo se sonrojo ante el comentario,Rotakion por puro juego hiso un corazon con sus manos,monica por ello le lanzo una granada de plasma que le dio en el pecho,cuando la granada exploto,solo habia una mancha donde habia estado Rotakion y restos de un liquido como el alquitran,en ese mismo lugar volvio a aparecer Rotakion

-hay un sistema de respawn en la casa-dijo rotakion sacandole la lengua a monica

YO TENGO UNA PREGUNTA-dijo Charie entrando a la sala ahora vestido como un cientifico y con unos lentes de pasta gruesa-que fue lo que te paso aquel dia que me mandaste a destruir una cafeteria?-

-No me paso nada, solo descubri que...-gruñe un poco-esa cafeteria hera...Star Nuuks

TAAN TAAN TAAAAAAAN!

-Eso y tambien quise averiguar si el cafe es volatil y lo fue-termino de decir Hero y miro a monica-buen lanzamiento

-lo unico bueno que saque yo de eso fue la paga y como hacer cocteles molotv con cafe-dijo Charie,se escucho a alguien desde el segundo piso gritar

-grace donde estas?-decia alguien que luego cayo por el hueco,era nicko-me hicieron caso y hicieron un atajo a la sala

-gracias y cual es el reto?-pregunto monica

-Hola Niko, y ya que hablas de eso Monica, aceriguemos que tan buena lanzadora eres con...-de repente las luces se apagaron dejando como unica iluminasion, un reflector que cubria a Hero el cual tiene ahora un microfono que sujeta con su mano con el ultimo dedo levantado y un moño rojo en el cuello de la armadura-LA RUEDA DEL CASTRAMIENTO!

Chaire se encontraba sijetado de piernas y brazos a un gigante tira al blanco con la particularidad de que el blanco estaba en su entrepierna, Monica tenia un gafete que decia "Yo soy: Monica" y todos lo demas estaban en bancas de publico

-LAS REGLAS SON SENCILLAS, TIENES 10 CUCHILLOS ARROJADISOS, ENTRE MAS CERCA SE CLAVEN DE SU ENTREPIERNA, MAS PUNTOS GANAS PERO SI LE DAS A EL CUMPLIRAS UN DESAFIO PROPUESTO POR EL PUBLICO, ¿LISTA?-entra una cortinilla dramatica musical como en "Chavelo"-

-VAMOS A ELLO!-un par de sangheilis aparecieron y le pusieron una mordaza en la boca a Chaire, luego, la rueda comenzo a girar-

-primero a ver que tan ligeros son-dijo monica lanzo un cuchillo y este dio al lado de la pierna derecha del conejo,mentalmente hiso los calculos,el peso del cuchillo,la distancia y demas

*charie esta recordando que de una forma parecida se conocieron,exepto que el estaba en una jaula y ella tenia la mision de matarlo o capturarlo*

otro cuchillo surco el aire y le dio en la cintura al conejo,que ni se quejo ni nada

*ahora piensa que debio matarla cuando pudo,esta recordando peores cosas con tal de mitigar el dolor*

un tercer cuchillo surco el aire y le dio en el vientre bajo

*tambien esta volviendo a pensar en lo de la nave,solo que en ves de robarla ponerle un c7 en el motor antes de que te vallas*

un cuarto cuchillo fue lanzado con presicion y dio en el blanco

-eso fue por haberme dejado en crio!-dijo monica

*ahora esta pensando y cito"lo hice porque era la unica forma de salvarte,te habian disparado 4 tiros de un rifle de haz"*

*Eso es estupido, los rifles de haz de mi armamento la matarian de 2 tiros!...no le digas a Chaire que pense eso*-de lo que por un momento fue un pensamiento de un ejercito marchando cambio a las bragas de oso de Grace*

-No debias darle, PERO QUE IMPORTA?!, FELICIDADEZ, GANASTE MI FELICIDADEZ!-todo regreso a la normalidad repentinamente-

-Jajaja, que feliz me hacen, hay que reunirnos mas seguido chicos

-equipo medico a sala-dijo rotakion y un grupo de grunts entraron recogieron a charie que se estaba desagrando y se lo llevaron a la enfermeria-next question,cuales fueron las primeras 3 cosas que hiciste cuando ascendiste al puwsto de enperador?

*es que eran rifle de haz de sangheilis,en ese conflicto no solo estuvieron involucrados,jackals piratas,pero estos fueron antes,luego un año después de la invasión jackal, fueron invadidos por una especie reptilica y rebeldes sangheili que trataron de robar los conocimientos de los rabbitrabius,solo que al igual que charie,ella tiene un "apoyo" solo que no tan visible como el de el,por eso ella pudo sobrevivir,solo que no se sabe si se sano de los disparo*

-donde esta mi hija?-pregunto rotakion

en la enfermeria

-doctora lo perdemos-dijo un grunt sin nada de conocimientos medicos

-te salvare tia charie,despejen-dijo y preparo el desfibrilidador,cuando le dio la descarga se la dio en el luga mas afectado con tanta energia que la luz de todo el vencindario se fue por unos minutos

-Para empezar, el trono de mi padre no es un puesto, es una obligacion monarquica que me vi obligado a tomar. Lo primero que hice con el poder a mi mano fue el impulsar la economia de Sanghelios legalizando el trabajo infantil junto a la esclavitud con pequeños asteriscos y condenando a la muerte a todo Sangheili con enfermedades incurables, síndromes inutilizables del cuerpo-cerebro y retraso mental, esto incluye a bebes que se les diagnostica con esto antes de su nacimiento, si, la población se redujo cerca a un 60% de la original pero ¡oye!, eliminamos 5 enfermedades incurables y es mas posible que un bebe nasca con 2 corazones y 6 penes a tener retraso mental o un síndrome o deformación-tras decir eso guardo silencio unos segundos y siguió respondiendo-La segunda cosa que hice fue el colocar estatuas mias de platino en las ciudades mas importantes de Sanghelios, cualquier distorsión a agobio de estas se condena con muerte-volvio a guardar silencio y recordó cual había sido la tercera cosa que hiso-Y la tercera fue haber colonizado 2 planetas donde un 17% de la población orgullosamente vive-ahora sonrio y recordó una denominación popular en una parte de la poblacion sangheili-Dicen que soy un maldito bastardo pero lo quieran o no, Sanghelios no solo a dado grandes pasos, ha trotado considerablemente hacia delante, ¿sabian que en el mandato de mi padre, la esperanza de vida promedio era de 75 años y ahora es de 130?,no olviden votar por mi!...Jajaja, es broma, jamas les dare derecho al voto

-como nuevo-dijo charie bajando de las escaleras,resulta que murio y hiso respawn,solo previendo que le hicieran otra cosa,se puso una vieja armadura, raspones, quemaduras y trozos de cadenas oxidadas

-que de tiempo que no usas eso-dijo monica recordando que asi lo vio ppr primera ves

-es que no quiero me sigan dañando-dijo el conejo -nicko!

-que que que,cual es el reto?-pregunto despertandose ya que se habia dormido en medio de la explicacion

-se condeno-dijo jose y rotakion solo asintio y vio como su hija le tapaba los ojos a un grunt y viceversa

*que linda es mi hija,la he criado bien*

-grace donde estas?!-dijo alguien que cometio el mismo error de nicko y cayo a la sala-hicieron caso a mi consejo-era alice

*al menos una forma mas rapida de acabar las enfermedades,con mi raza trataron de hacer lo mismo los humanos ya que nos consideraban una peste,pero no pudieron ya que nos habian creado para ser mejor que un soldado de operaciones especiales,por lo que muchoasdestruyeron sus planes y otros se escondieron*

-Niko,Niko,Niko...durmiendose en mis explicasiones, tu reto sera senscillo, deberas masturbarte con esa película llamada "El cienpoes humano"-reto el sangheili al pelirrojo y luego murmuro-Mas chicas, esto mejora

*solo llevamos...2 horas y ya la educaste, solo falta que se hagan de ese Ungoy como mascota*

-cimpies humano?-dijo nicko con una expresion de confusion total,un grunt le dio una copia,el la acepto y se fue

-papi mira mi mascota-dijo abrazando al grunt por el cuello

-alguien ayudeme!-pidio el grunt

-hoolaa hero-dijo alice-tienes todas las temporadas grabadas de como no trabajar en freddys?

-la muy idiota gasto una pregunta-dijo grace-esa vale?

-tu tambien?!-dijo monica-rayos gaste otra

*eso son tres retos o un triple reto?,por lo menos es mejor que un perro,un grunt al menos va al baño solo y si alguien trata de raptarla el les vuela la cabeza con un aguijoneador*

*Escucha, si me brindas un triple reto pedire un cuerteto con las chicas asi que piensalo otra vez, tu decides*

*mmmmmm,salvarnos de 3 retos sacrificando 3 personas,si le agregas papitas fritas las convenzo del cuarteto*

*aunque podria ser un quinteto si llamo a alex,*

-siento que algo malo piensan ellos-dijo nathan a lo que davil y charie asintieron

-papi que es un quinteto?-pregunto la hija de rotakion

*oh rayos lee mentes igual que su padre,pero no se como si es adoptada*

*HAY PERO KE ZUKULENTO, si esa Alex es hermosa como todas, te conseguire Pringles de limon*-en persona no pudo evitar el reir como un pervertido y susurrar "zukulento", para luego pensar*espera...esa niña nos escucha los pensamientos?*

*mira...voy a comprar helado!*

-papi,pero que sea de chocolate-dijo la pequena jugando papa caliente con los grunts

Rotakion saco su telefono y escribio por mensaje a alguien,al poco tiempo llego a la sala una chica,pelinegra,ojos de color violeta,su tez era blanca,usaba unas botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas ,un short de color azul y una blusa celeste.

-marco te luciste areglandola-dijo jose

-i am boss-dijo marco con unos lentes swag,davil y nathan estaban boquiabiertos y charie bueno solo digamos que un grunt le dio una cachetada para traerlo de nuevo de su mente

-!HAY PERO KE...!-dijo el sangheili y lo demás que hiba a decir lo penso

*!ZUKULENTO Y ZABROZONGO!*

-Tu debes ser Alex ¿cierto?, que gusto es el conoserte, ¿es necesario el presentarme?-dijo Hero cabe mencionar que todo lo dijo mirandole los pechos y babeando un poco

*No creo que mi mente sea apropiada para menores de edad y menos ahora*-imagenes de Alex en ropa interior aparecen

*descuidan ella esta enfocada en lo que recuerdo*habian imagenes de los lugares esplendorosos donde alguna ves tuvo algo de paz

-ay papi eso si es bonito-dijo la pequena,los grunts hicieron senales y el sonido cucu para decir que ella estaba loca

-chicas vengan quiero hablar con ustedes-dijo rotakion levantandose camino a la cocina y ellas lo siguieron

-emperador puede ayudarme esta humana no me suelta-dijo un grunt que estaba siendo abrazado por la chiquilla

*hero se me esta dificultando un poco convencerlas,grace esta algo dudosa ,alice ella accedio,si o no,porque monica si no accede,le digo a la hermana de charie a ver si ella quiere*

*Hermana de Chaire, eso lo enfadaria mucho...CLARO QUE SI!*

-¿Ayudarte?, jajajaja, que buen chiste!, por eso me caen tan bien su raza

Por el mismo agujero del techo bajo otra persona,pero esta lo hiso de forma que cayo de pie,era una chica,de cabello morado con mechones negros,tenia orejas de conejo,usaba unos zapatos deportivos,una licra y una blusa verde

-hay mamacita-dijo marco y recibio una cachetada por parte charie

*listo hero estan alla arriba en el ultimo cuarto,ya le dije a claire ella te acompanara*

-HAY KE ZUKULENTO-dijo Hero mirando a Claire-Se lo sucio que sonora pero no puedo evitarlo, hay chica hermosa, como quisiera ser sol para darte todo el dia…..jeje, Disculpen eso, ¿que tal si pasamos a unos comerciales mientras Claire me acompaña arriba?

cortes comerciales junto a música de ascensor que dura hasta el mediodia(eran la 1 am cuando el empezo el corte)

Fin del corte

-al menos tenemos papitas de por vida-dijo charie con moretones debido a que se molesto con jose por permitir que hero tuviera un sexteto con su hermana y su ex novia,en medio de la pelea le dieron con una piedra a la hija de rotakion,quien solo resumamos en que se le incorporo lo malo y el sistema de respawn trabajo toda la noche,ahora todos estaban en el patio a la luz del sol de mediodía, las aves cantaban, los zerglings las cazaban y los marines bebían quien sabe que cosas,los zealots luchaban y los alto templarios,bueno no tengo idea de que hablaban ellos, los templarios tétricos jugaban al escondite en el bosque(como rayos se encuentran si todos son invisibles?)

*hero ya despertaste?*penso mientras hacia carne asada,vio a su hija con una pistola de plasma,se la arrebato y le dio en cambio un bate de aluminio pequeño y ella se fue a terminar de golpear a su tia charie

*AHHHHHHHH, pero ke zabroso estuvo, esta es la mejor entrevista de mi vida, sabia que las orejas de conejo eran sensibles pero hasta ahora lo comprobe porque tocarselas a Chaire seria muy incomodo, no pedo creer que Alex se...¿Rotakion?...HOLA COLEGA!, NO SABES LO BIEN QUE ME CAES, SI FUERAS MUJER HUBIESES SIDO LA PRIMERA, CUANDO QUIERAS PUEDES VENIR A MI PALACIO EN SANGHELIOS. Ya voy a bajar para seguir la entrevista y comer algo de esa carne que puedo oler*

Pasado un rato luego de ese pensamiento, Hero bajo de las escaleras junto a las 5 chicas a las que les tomaba de los hombros con sus 2 largos brazos

fui muy agresivo o les gusto asi?...HOLA CHICOS, ¿les gustan sus papitas?

-si-dijo rotakion,nicko asintio ya que estaba amordazado, colgado de cabeza y unos grunts le daban con palos como si fuese una piñata,marco estaba siendo usado de tiro al blanco por unos ghost aun asi pudo decir "si" -sabes hay una dimension paralela a la nuestra donde somos el genero contrario, es decir, en esa dimension por ejemplo: charie es mujer,marco seria maria,nicko seria bueno no se que nombre, y ahi el yo o mejor la yo muchas veces viene a esta dimension,tal ves un dia de estos te visite en tu palacio y llevo a rosa de leon que es la yo de esa dimension-dijo rotakion

-hero como a tu padre se ocurrio hacer "tarde de la ascendencia?-pregunto jose,lr quito el bate a la hija de rotakion-no le pegues con un bate,pegale con esto asi es mejor-dijo entrengandole un martillo

-asi estuvo bien-dijieron la mayoría de las chicas exepto claire que dijo

-hubiesemos durado mas-causo que charie se desmayara por el comentario y luego volvio a la conciencia ya que la chiquilla le jalo las orejas

-sehhh, a mi tambien me hubiese gustado mas pero hay una entrevista por hacer-mira a jose-¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?!-corre a arrebatarle el martillo a la niña-¡¿que clase de educacion le das a esta chiquilla?!, no se como no te da pena. Toma niñita, usa esto, es mejor-le da un pico de minería-tras decir eso se volteo a ver a jose-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, a mi padre siempre le fasino el espacio, todavia recuerdo esas noches donde me despertaba sacudiendome a media noche para acompañarlo al pequeño observatorio del palacio para mirar las estrellas y nuestras lunas, je, claro que para el niñito que era me maravillaba ver luces en el negro cielo, siempre me decia que algun dia conquistaría las estrellas, de ahí fue que se decidio a construir "Tarde de la ascendencia", tardo cerca de 20 años construirla pero lamentablemente no vivio lo suficiente para subir a ella, es por eso que su cuerpo se arrojo al espacio…Lo siento Chaire, pero si esa otra dimension existe quiza te despida para conseguir un "Zukulento" repuesto tuyo

como si fuera un mal chiste,un portal se abrio y de el salieron 2 chicas,una era pelinegra con mucho parentesco a rotakion,solo que en ves de usar zapatos,pantalones y una chaqueta negra,ella usaba tacones,una falda y una chaqueta,la otra era muy parecida a charie,solo que usaba un short en ves de un pantanlon

-you are kidding me no-dijo charie y recibio un picotazo,le dolio,pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para haberle atravesado la piel

-hay esa coneja esta pa echarle los perros-dijo marco esquivando las balas como lo hacia albert wesker

-y que lo digas-dijo nathan alejando con una silla a un hidralisco

-holiii-dijo la charie-usted es hero no?

-hola rotakion-dijo rosa y al ver a la nina-encontraste una cura para los nervios?!,dimela o te borro las partidas de warcraft

-Grunt Ruvif, Hero Grunt Ruvif, ¿cual es tu nombre lindura?

*espera, si es chaire mujer...¿se apena ante hombes?*

*si mismo problema que con charie de esta dimension*

-me ..me llamo marie-dijo forzando una sonrisa-gu gusto en co conocerlo

-hola como estas hero?-pregunto rosa

-idiotas ahora son 2 retos o un doble reto

-nooooooo-dijo charie levantandose-mejorque sean 2 retos

-siiiii-dijo nicko como un estúpido antes de que un grunt le volviera a dar con un palo y el volviera en si-espera 2 retos,apenas pudo con aquel que me habia puesto

-no saben contar son 3 retos!-dijo rotakion

-Aver bola de idiotas! Parece que no saben ni identificar preguntas, solo fueron tres ,la pregunta que habia echo jose mas las 2 de ellas son 3 de las cuales solo me falta una-dijo hero y miro a rosa-Tu dime como estoy-luego de decir eso, rapidamente acorralo contra la pared a Marie-A mi es al que le da gusto conocer a una chica tan hermosa como tu que brinda a nuestro entorno un poco de calides

-jejeje-reia de forma nerviosa Marie y sonrio de forma algo forzada

-nada mas que esperabas una oportunidad pervertido-dijo charie apuntandole con un canon de combustible,pero 2 disparos hicieron que soltara el arma,el volteo y vio a la hija de rotakion vestida como un hombre de negro apuntandole con 2 pistolas de dardos tranquilizantes, soltó las pistolas saco un neuralizador y le borro la memoria

-estoy orgulloso-dijo rotakion al borde de las lagrimas de orgullo

*me permites ponerle yo el reto a charie,seran 3 retos,no te los digo para sorprenderte*

*si encuestras una cura para los nervios te dare una noche loca*penso rosa

*¿si no me sorprende que te hago?*pensó para Rotakion y luego para Rosa*YO soy tu cura para los nervios, pero si quieres algo que dure mucho mas podria darte a probar un te particulas de Sanghelios, muy caro y dificil de conseguir pero con uno de estos diario estaras mas tranquila que nada**

-Que bella sonrisa tienes Marie, igual que tus ojos

*mmmmm...mira en esta casa se me permiten hacer que ni yo puedo hacer,puedo cambiar a la forma de charie,davil o nathan,por cada reto que no sea bueno puedes decirme que forma usare y que hare o que me haras yo soporto mucho mas que los demas,aunque tambien puedo usar la forma de marie,grace y monica*

*...me insinuas que quieres que te tire?, es decir, reflexiona lo que has pensado*pensó el sangheili y luego le respondio a Rosa

-chaire te reto a que le dispares a claire-dijo el ojimorado entregandole una magnun 44 al ojiverde

*puedo intentar primero contigo*penso rosa

*cuando quieras muñeca, todavia puedo con 5 raunds mas*le respondio hero y luego siguió hablándole(pensandole?) a Rotakion*Es que dices "Puedes decirme que forma tomare, que hare y que me haras" y luego dices que puedes tomar la forma de una de ellas, ¿entiendes porque parece que quieres acostarte conmigo *

*malpensado hijo de tu sangheili,noooo idiota jose que hiso que pensara eso ,o es dijiera,deja de hacerlo jose,olvida eso,pero como sea los retos que me pongas si fallo pueden ser absurdamente difíciles….*

*Cual jose ni que nada!, es tu lado homosexual que me pide a gritos, de seguro nos imaginas en...*

*mejor olvida eso ese fue jose que hiso que pensara eso para que malpensaras*penso sacando un neuralizador y le borro ese recuerdo

*Y quitame tus...lucesitas de la cara!*

*charie si cumples los retos te dejare golpear a hero*pensó Rotakion

-Que tierna eres nerviosa...¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Chaire dipararle a Claire?!, no tiene los cojones

BAAAM

un disparo sono y alguien cayo al suelo,se escucho luego un objecto cayendo al suelo era la pistola que el que la había disparado la dejo caer y suspiro, todos exepto rotakion lo veian sorprendido por lo que hiso

-idiota!-dijo claire,el le habia disparado, pero la bala no le habia dado solo habia rozado su brazo derecho y le habia dejado un buen corte

-dijieron que le disparara no que le acertara-dijo chaire-a la proxima especifica mejor

*tiene un punto y que tal si dentro de un rato vamos por los 5 rounds*penso rosa

*Hmmmmm, eso suena muy riko, que atrevida, me gusta*

-...-marie estaba callada sin saber que decir ella estaba sonrojada y nerviosa por la cercanía del sangheili

-Mierda si lo hizo!, b-bueno, tu nunca golpearias a tu emperador supremo ¿cierto?...¿verdad?...heee, Chaire...¿Chaire?

*todavia no puedes charie te faltan 2 retos*

-todavia no lo hare-al decir eso hiso que Hero suspirara de alivio

*eso te sorprendio no?,si fallo el siguiente peleo contra 20 sangheilis de operaciones especiales sin ningun arma,solo mi habilidad*

-y fui yo la que hiso que pensara eso-dijo grace sosteniendo el samsung young de jose-queria yaoi-jose le quito el telefono

-idiota pudiste haber destruido algo en este mundo-dijo sin darse cuenta de que habia un ultralisko bailando,se volteo y vio al ultralisko-o hacer que algo tremendamente absurdo

-bien charie,tu siguiente reto sera...sobrevivir durante 4 minutos una pelea contra un templario tetrico...se aceptan apuestas

-Apuesto un reto para mi a que gana el templario…..Y rayos Grace!, lo peor es que casi lo consigues-dijo Hero y Rotakion lo vio con cara de "que rayos acaba de decir"-Bueno, de por si Rotakion parece un poco mujer...

-tu ven-dijo jose a un templario tetrico-lucharas contra el durante 4 minutos si los resiste el gana-le explico al templario

-si ejecutor-dijo encendio su cuchilla warp listo para el combate,rotakion le dio una igual a charie para que fuera igualda de condiciones

-yo apuesto un reto tambien-dijo marie

-y yo,pero a favor de charie-dijo la hija de rotakion

-si dicen que soy mujer los voy a...-no dijo mas nada poniendo como mensaje cambiar sus ojos al morado como lo hacia antes de tomar la forma "darkness"-yo tambien a favor de charie

3 minutos y 50 segundos despues

chaire apenas podia seguirle el ritmo al templario que deberia de tener al menos unos 2 siglos de experiencia,cuando solo faltaban 4 segundos el templario tumbo a charie y le apunto con la cuchilla

-ha ganado el templario-dijo un ghost mientras un marine le pagaba el dinero que perdió

-rayos-dijo la hija de rotakion lanzando un sombrero al suelo y pisoteandolo

-oh rayos-dijo rotakion siendo rodeados por sangheilis spec ops

(nos saltamos esto para no spoiler,nah mentira tengo pereza de narrarles)

 **Estúpido narrador**

-ok charie esta es nuestra ultima oportunidad,el reto es sencillo,tienes que ir al cuarto de sara, robarle su telefono y su diario, pero ve que no es tarea facil ya que su cuarto esta tan lleno de trampas como el mio-dijo rotakion con varios moretones -se aceptan apuestas yo apuesto un quintuple reto o 5 retos a favor de charie

-yo lo igualo pero en contra-dijo rosa

-yo apuesto tambien en contra-dijo Marie

-yo le apuesto a favor-dijo el emperador

-hero mientras que charie arriesga su vida,como fue que lo conociste?,segun el todo empezo cuando mato a un sangheili en sangheilios y fue visto por un oficial,pero como lo elegiste entre no se muchos asesinos?

-¿El les dijo eso?, jaja, para nada, veran, habia un idiota de los rebeldes que me estaba jodiendo demasiado pues tenia muchos seguidores y por ello era dificil aniquilarlo, buenos asesinos mios y otros independientes cobraban mucho o se negaban pero no tenia tiempo a perder, entre mas pasaba mas poderoso se volvia, luego por azares del destino, las camaras del jardin del palacio detectaron un intruso, esto de por si es una asaña por la seguridad que tengo kilómetros antes siquiera del jardin, este intruso logro entrar a al palacio asi que decidi interseptarlo yo mismo, me tarde en encontrarlo honestamente, cuando lo hice parecio que se maldecia a si mismo y para cuando descubri de que se trataba me burle un poco de su especie, como esperaba se enojo e intento atacarme, hede admitir que me acerto unas buenas cortadas con esa vieja daga pero logre inmovilizarlo, en el suelo no tengo idea de que tanto pensaba asi que le pregunte que hacia alli, el dijo que buscaba robarme cosa que todavia no le creo ya que se habia saltado varios objetos como para comprar una mansion en las mejores colonias, luego me entere mediante detectives a que se dedicaba mientras que se lo habia encargado a uno de mis generales, quiza no sepan que tan dificil es entrar al palacio pero es lo suficiente como para hacerlo trabajar para mi acambio de proteccion para sus seres queridos…..Hoy en dia sigue diciendo que me intento robar pero no le creo…..O talvez si haya matado a alguien y lo vieron y el piense que es por eso pero siempre he ignorado ese tipo de noticias que no me incumben

-esa vieja daga-dijo rotakion-todavia me acuerdo cuando ayude a su tataratatara abuelo a forjarla-dijo con algo de nostalgia,por esos tiempos en que era legal dispararle a alguien si entraba a tu casa

-lo logre!-grito charie con jubilo,en sus manos estaban los 2 objectos,el telefono y el diario,aunque su armadura tenia flechas,balas,dardos,acidos y se incendiaba en la espalda,aunque luego cayo al suelo exahusto

*como supiste mi artimana para que el ganara*

*lo usastes no?*penso rosa

*hay mama ahora debo 5 retos*penso Marie

*Fue muy facil, tu apostaste a favor y ellas dos en contra, fue como una invitacion directa a apostar a favor. Hable bien Rosa, se dice "usaste" no "usastes", solo por eso seras la sumisa cuando hagamos nuestros negocios*

-Jajaja, muy bien chicos ahora hagamos cuentas ¿ok?, veamos, Rotakion y su hija deben un reto por lo del templario pero Rotakion ya pago, Marie gano un reto al igual que yo pero ella debe 5 con el ultimo,Rosa debe 5 retos del utimo y Rotakion gano 5. Concluyo que Rotakion gano 5 retos, Rosa debe 5, Maire debe 4 retos, la hija de Rotakion debe un reto y yo gane 6 ¿estan de acuerdo?

-si,pero lo unico que me confunde es,como ellas 2 perdieron y nosostro quien dira los retos,repartimos los retos de esta forma tu puedes tres veces a marie y tres veces a rosa,yo puedo retar 2 veces a cada una y el ultimo reto lo uso para que mi hija no deba,por cierto creo que la llamare amy,alguien tiene una sugerencia?-dijo rotakion,en ese instante charie se levanto se quito las flechas,las balas y el acido,el fuego ya se habia apagado,camino lentamente a hero con malas intenciones

*y no seria se dice seria pensaste ya que no te lo dije te lo pense*penso rosa

*no empieces con tu logica ilogica,rosa acepta ya la consecuencia y hero,charie no tiene ninguna buena intencion solo digamos que lo que esta pensando es ni siquiera bueno para pensarlo ahora…..y esa no fue mi verdadera artimana,enrealidad creia que hibas a apostar en contra antes de que ellas 2 se unieran,por lo que habia tomado control de charie y gracias a que yo habia entrado varias veces al cuarto de sara ya sabia donde estaban todas las trampas aun asi fue dificil controlarlo a el y cocinar*penso sacando de la parrilla la carne*quieres bistec o hamburguesa, aunque ahora que ellas tambien habian apostado los 2 salimos ganando…..y mucho que ganamos*

*MALDITA SEA ROTAKION, ahora no se si decir a todos que has echo trampa para que esto se cancele y no me haga nada Chaire o no decir nada para que ellas cumplan nuestros retos, ¡¿sabes lo dificil que es esa decision?!. Ahhhh, perfecto, y ahi viene Chaire*

-¡Vamos Chaire!, no me golpearias solo por haberme acostado con tu hermana, tu exnovia, hacer que una niña te picara con un pico, darle la oportunidad a tu exnovia de arrojarte cuchillos a la entrepierna, hacerte regalar chocolates a niños mientras estabas en calzoncillos y fingias ser el conejo de pascua, causar que un grupo de personas te hicieran no se que cosa, que un templario te pateara el trasero y luego de esta entrevista, tener una cita con tu exnovia...¿verdad?-dijo Hero con una sonrisa nerviosa

*¡¿QUE DECIDO?! SE ACABA EL TIEMPO!

*los golpes sanan con el tiempo,los buenos recuerdos duran para siempre*pensó Rotakion con aire de filoso con aire de filosofo

-esta ves no te vas a salvar hero-dijo charie ya solo 10 pasos los separaban

-emm no creen que deberiamos deternerlo-dijo davil tomando un poco de vino

-solo lo haria si hubiera una buena razon,el ahora esta en todo su derecho de estar enojado y querer partile uno o 2 huesos-dijo nathan comiendo palomitas

-¿cual seria una buena razón?-pregunto nicko viendo a marco

-no se-dijo marco

*Ojala no me duela tanto*pensó Hero

cuando ya estaba a punto de golpear al sangheili,se detuvo, suspiro,se dio la media vuelta y dijo

-no lo vale

-ok,eso estuvo cerca-dijo rotakion

*ves no te hiso nada y conservamos los retos*

*...ha dicho que...*

-Pero tu hermana si que lo vale, de pies a cabeza-de forma burlona y ruidosa se relamio los labios-

en realidad,charie solo dijo no lo vale,para tomar por sorpresa a hero y dale un buen par de golpes con un martillo de paladin mejorado que le robo a davil

-si ella lo vale-dijo el conejo sonriendo y le dio un tercer golpe

*eso debio doler*

*la armadura absorbio mayoria del daño pero aun asi dolio*pensó el sangheili mientras se levantaba del suelo

-solo porque me tomo-dijo el sangheil y escupio al suelo-desprevenido

-hero se te fue un diente o colmillo-dijo grace viendo al suelo

-esos golpes son los que duelen mas-dijo rosa

-hero si te sientes apto para seguir la entrevista?-pregunto jose

-tkk...-gruñe un poco y levanta el colmillo-si, me siento bien, solo una mordida de conejo-se levanto por completo y articulo un poco sus brazos-que sigue?

-por cierto no me habias respondido se querias bistec o hamburguesa-dijo rotakion cortando un bistec

-¿cual fue la cosa mas absurda o sorprendente que has visto?-pregunto jose

-Absurdo que he visto es a Charie ligando con la vocera, lo mas sorprendente fue la revuelta de hace 13 años de casi todos lo civiles de un planeta colonizado por nosotros, no dire cual es pero en verdad fui al baño cuando vi tantas personas juntas gritando mi nombre con furia pero se me quito cuando los mate con explosivos

*hubiese sido mas divertido si lo hubiese echo con una ametralladora ligera*penso rotakion sonriendo,hubo imagenes de un disturbio,muchas personas queriendo matarlo y a penas los mantenia a raya disparando*y eso solo fue porque le robe todo el presupuesto a esa ciudad y estuve con la hija del gobernador,eso fue antes de perder los nervios*

-ok hero,cual ha sido la cosa mas descabellada que se te ha pasado por la mente y has hecho?-pregunto rosa

-Lo mas descabellado que he pensado es en una calva…Pero lo mas raro que he echo...bueno, no lo dire pero si algo que hice y estuvo raro solo lo saben las chicas

*y yo,me meti en tu mente ya que estaba aburrido y lo se todo!*penso rotakion poniendo en una mesa los platos llenos de comida-a comer!

-Yo quiero comerme a Rosa pero despues de comerme 5 langostas, 2 char...chur...chamorro o algo asi lei y una hamburguesa de carne humana

-menos mal que en la madrugada le robe esto a un zombi y esto a un mafioso-dijo colocando en la mesa las langostas y las hamburguesas de carne humana-aunque no tengo idea de que es un chamorro-dijo trayendo unos refrescos,las langostas se la había robado a un zombi que hiba a una cita y la hamburguesa a un mafioso que hiba a atemorizar a una mafia rival con la hamburguesa hecha de uno de sus asociados

-yo si-dijo claire poniendo un plato con el chamorro-lo hice mientras rotakion peleaba con los sangheili

-Huuuuu, A COMER!-dijo Hero agarro un tenedor y un cuchillo y corto pedazo del chamorro y comio en silencio(el come con modales)

-buen provecho-dijo rotakion antes de empezar a comer

-gracias-dijieron todos

un ambiente muy agradable,los comentarios graciosos hiban de aqui para alla,rotakion estaba sumamente feliz porque su familia estaba conviviendo, ademas veia a las demas mesas donde estaban terrans,protoss y zerg tambien comiendo como si fueran una familia, hasta que grace pregunto

-charie y que te hicieron los que te habian secuestrado-ahi las miradas de absolutamente TODOS se fijaron en el

*momento incomodo para el conejo*

*concuerdo*penso rosa

*dejen de pensar que quiero escuchar*

-emmm-charie estaba dudando de si decir que le paso o mentir-bueno veran,me estaban llevando a una casa en un bosque,una fangirl de los furry o algo asi,me estaba practicamente violando con la mirada,entonces un hombre trastornado mentalmente quiso ver si mis orejas eran sensibles,hay una parte que no quiero contar,pero entonces el conductor se distrajo y yo aproveche como pude tome el volante y estrelle la camioneta contra un postel,afortunadamente sobrevivi,los demas estaban muertos o inconcientes,exepto por la fangirl ella tambien seguia conciente,me hiso poner el disfraz de cientifico,lo siguiente no es apto para menores de edad,luego nos robamos una motocicleta,ella todavia debe de estar durmiendo en mi cuarto quedo cansada-explico charie,movio la cabeza hacia un lado esquivando un cuchillo que lanzo monica-no tienes derecho a hacer eso tu estuviste en un sexteto-dijo el conejo, a pesar de lo que pueden pensar no no tuvo un "nivel 15" con la fangirl,después les contare si asi lo quieren que paso

-cuenta la parte que no querias contar-dijo un terran aleatorio

-solo si me convencen

-Dilo y tu me pones un reto-dijo Hero

-ok-dijo charie y tomo aire,por si acaso un grunt le tapo los oidos a amy-esos pervertidos y pervertidas empezaron a toquetearme y decirme cosas que no logro recordar con claridad,aunque si me acuerdo que uno dijo"ni tu coneja vas a poder con tanto",hubo un momento en que me tumbaron contra el suelo de la camioneta,quede con la retarguardia arriba y un hombre metio su mano y me apreto un gluteo,cuando trate de oponerme me dieron con un bate,estaban a punto de violarme cuando el conductor se distrajo y lo demas ya lo saben aunque el video la fangirl me lo paso-explico charie-son 200 dolares para quien quiera verlo y hero tu reto es jugar con amy y los grunts a la princesa en apuros,tu seras la princesa

-hero despues de comer jugamos-dijo amy,los grunts sonreian imaginandose la escena

*se estan imaginando a ti usando una peluca y malmaquillado*penso y le mostro lo que se imaginaban

-HIJO DE TU...!, ¿que clase de apuro?-dijo el sangheili enojado por tal reto y por lo que pensaban los unggoy

-que la secuestro unos zergling,2 templarios y un ultralisko-dijo charie

-ok-dijo jose y le dio las ordenes a los zerglin templarios y al ultralisko de que se llevaran a hero a una de la partes mas alejadas del patio y que no mataran a amy y a los grunts

-¡¿QUE?! ... NO!...ALEJENSE DE MI, CRIATURAS REPUGNANTES!-Los 2 templarios le tomaron de los brazos, hero logro safarse el izquierdo para intentar golpear al templario a su derecha pero en eso se quedo, un intento-JODER, NI SIQUIERA HE TERMINADO DE COMER, ¡LOS ODIO!

Eso fue lo ultimo en escucharse cuando se perdio de vista

*MIERDA, saben que?, no sere tan tonto como Chaire para humillarme, si sere una princesa, sere la mejor princesa que ha existido, realizare mi papel como es debido. Igual que en esa convencion Furry*

*whaaaaat? jose se te olvido decirles que era despues de comer*

*jejejeje sorry*penso jose

-bueno hija ya terminaste-pregunto Rotakion a lo que la infante respondiendo asintiendo-ok tu y tu corte de caballeros-dijo refiriendose a los grunts-preparense para la batalla-al decir eso amy y los grunts hicieron un saludo militar y corrieron a un bunker terran como si fuera su castillo

*hero avisa cuando estes listo*

Un zergling traia dos vestidos en cada cuchilla enorme que tiene, uno hera rosa con motas blancas y el otro verde con detalles cafes los cuales ofrecia a Hero

-¿que es esa basura de vestidos?, trae algo mejor como una tunica blanca o algo, es decir, solo mira mis secuestradores; una jauria de perros monstruosos, un enorme saco de carne y colmillos y dos cosas con armadura y armas de luces. Claro que no tendrán a la princesa con un vestidito, bien maquillada y en la mejor presentasion, sean creativos joder!. Traigan una tunica blanca sucia y rasgada, tierra suciedad en mi rostro, si realmente necesito peluca pues una con el pelo descuidado y que alguien me amarre o algo en esa cosa enorme-Parecia un director de cine regañando a sus actores, incluso los templarios se ajorobaron un poco y ni hablar de los zergling, que se retiraban con la cabeza agachada y sus cuchillas abajo como si de un perro se tratase

*muy facil*penso rotakion acercandose a hero llevando una mochila,saco de la mochila unos objectos y tras agarrar a hero y "arreglarlo"le paso un espejo,le habia puesto un vestido blanco rasgado con agujeros de bala y quemaduras,una peluca toda desarreglada,rimel al que luego le echo agua para que se corriera simulando que lloro y algo de barro que le paso tanto por el rostro como por el vestido

-alguno de ustedes 2 hara de caballero negro-dijo rotakion viendo a los templarios,al poco tiempo se vio a uno de ellos montando un zergling como si fuera un caballo,su armadura habia sido pintada con spray color negro-buaala asi esta bien

-Me gusta a excepcion del rimel, mientras llegan los niños, tu la cosa grande, sujetame y no me sueltes hasta que te "maten", pero esto no sera facil para ellos, no les den ventajas para que esto sea épico-dijo hero viéndose con el espejo y acomodándose la peluca

-(sujeta a la alienigena femenina y no la sueltes,no mates solo inmoviliza)-dijo rotakion en el idioma del ultralisko que se sento como pudo y agarro a hero con sus patas(si se que los zerg son de mente de colmena, pero yo pienso que la especies de la cual se derivan cada uno de sus tipos tenían un lenguaje y todavía sigue latente en su código genético)

-Hero si quieres puedo cambiar el reto-dijo charie-hay 3 opciones,sigues con este reto o tienes una pelea con Rotakion o haces este,pero en ves de ser la princesa podrias ser el caballero blanco,¿quien seria la princesa?,pues-senalo a marie que habia sido obligada a vestirse de forma parecida a hero

-Huuuuu, dificil desicion...pelear con el tipo de la mano pajera o rescatar a Marie...peleare contra Rotakion

-ok quitate el vestido y ajelanse de aqui que ya viene amy y los grunts-dijo charie

5 minutos despues

-ok esto sera como en starcraft,no solo dependera de sus habilidades de combatientes sino de su habilidad de estrategas,elijan sus razas-dijo charie

*esto sera epico*

-elijo terrans y tu hero?-dijo rotakion tomando su forma darkness, se dirijio a uno barracka para ponersu un CM suit

-¡Unidades mis...!, nada de niñerias, si te enfrentas a mi sera en uno contra uno, suficiente tengo de tacticas de guerra y estrategia en mi vida diaria

-ok-dijo charie decepcionado,rotakion se detuvo a medio camino y se volteo

-mano a mano o con espadas?-pregunto rotakion

-Tu elige con que quieres que te gane

-no seas arrogante ni me subestimes-dijo rotakion,el se agacho puso su mano en una sombra y la sumergio como si la sombra fuera agua,saco la mano y estaba sosteniendo 2 cuchillos,uno sangheili y otro aparentemente de acero,le lanzo el sangheili de forma que lo pudiera atrapar y luego se puso en guardia-tal vez no lo creas,pero estamos en igualdad de condiciones-

-hero estas listo?-pregunto charie,cerca de el se habian juntado terrans protoss y zerg para ver el combate que hiba a empezar ,hasta nathan monica,claire,nicko,marco,alex,grace,marie,rosa,alice,jose y davil se habian acercado a ver que pasaria

-Ahhhhh...-dio un largo suspiro, giro 3 veces el arma en su mano y luego observo al publico-Esta va por ti Marie-sorpresivamente no tomo guardia, de echo, extendio los brazos de misma forma a cuando se presenta-Vamos, que no te de pena

Rotakion corrio hacia hero,al estar a 5 pasos una sombra se lo trago,luego el salio de la sombra de hero y lo pateo en la espalda, el sangheili tras perder un poco el equilibrio comenzo a entender lo que paso, rapidamente rodo hacia delante y volteo para dar una estocada,Rotakion dio un pequeno salto hacia atras para evitar la estocada y se preparo para bloquear algun ataque

*ves que estamos parejo,tu con tu armadura yo con mis habilidades*

*deja de pensar y lucha*-se puso en cunclillas y pateo sus piernas-

la patada hiso que rotakion se arrodillara,el rodo hacia la izquierda para evitar ser herido,se levanto y hiso como si fuera hacerle un corte y lo golpeo con la mano izquierda,el golpe causo que el sangheili retrosediera un poco despues dio un salto empuñando al arma para enterrarlo,Rotakion sabiendo que ese golpe seria dificil de bloquear,una sombra se lo trago y aparecio 3 pasos atras de hero*eres lento*

*TU TRASERO ES LENTO*Aun de espaldas tiro una fuerte patada detras de el,Rotakion cayo de boca al suelo debido a la patada,se levanto,corrio hacia hero y lo tackleo con el hombro izquierdo,Hero solo recibio un empujon debido a que es el mas pesado,pero Rotakion cometio el error de acercarsele demasiado

*¿Te recuerdo cual de los dos mide tres metros?*

Rapidamente tomo del cuello a Rotakion con una mano, la izquierda y con el cuchillo a su diestra dio un par de cortadas leves a su mano para que soltara su arma, algo que descuido es que le apretaba en cuello cada vez mas poco a poco

Rotakion se sintio un tonto por un momento, elevo su pierna derecha y le dio una patada en el menton librandose del agarre de hero,le clavo el cuchillo con la suficiente fuerza para atraversa la rodillera del sangheili,saco el cuchillo y alejo al sangheili dandole una patada en el vientre bajo*a ti se te olvido quien es quien no siente*

-Ehgg!, lo unico que sentiras es la derrota!

Como si de un toro se tratase, Hero tomo carrera hacia e menos de un metro salto directamente a el con la intencion de tirarlo al suelo

-ole-dijo haciendose a un lado y justo atras de el habia un árbol,por un momento Hero parecio un acordeon al impactar con el árbol pero se recupero un poco mareado

-¿tres Rotakions?, no hay problema-dijo el sangheili con confianza y comenzo a dar cortes a diestra y siniestra

Rotakion alzo una ceja y aprovechando la confusion de hero agarro un punado de tierra y se lo lanzo a los ojos(se le olvido que ese era el casco de Hero no su cara desprotegida),al percibir la tierra Hero ubico al correcto y dirigio las cortadas a el,Rotakion decidio hacerle de nuevo la jugada para confundirlo,vio un charco de lodo cercano,corrio,tomo un punado de lodo y se lo lanzo al casco para nublarle la vision,creo 2 ilusiones de si mismo usando una sombra,mando a una ilusion que atacara a hero cuando este se quitara el lodo y a la otra que lo copiara

-Vaya trucos de niña!-se quito el lodo,Apenas esquivo el falso ataque de la sombra y la apuñalo, esta desaparecio para dar paso a la siguente sombra

*¿Cuantos mas?*pensó Hero,Rotakion ataco y la sombra lo copio,dio cortadas lo mas rapido que pudo y la sombra le copiaba,Hero estaba confuso, no sabia de quien ni a quien atacar, los cortes no eran su mayor problema sino lo confucion que sufria. Finalmente decidio dar un golpe en el vientre al primero en atacar, cuando lo dio procedio a golpearle con el codo al otro para empujarlo lejos,Rotakion retrocedio y luego volvio a tacklearlo, pero esta ves fue diferente ya que una sombra se volvio solida en su hombro como si fuera una hombrera y tuvo mayor impulso por lo que causo un efecto mayor a la primera ves,de manera superefectiva, Hero cayo al suelo, aprovecho la suavidad de la tierra para arremediar su confusión,Rotakion en ves de hacer lo que cualquiera haria para acabarlo,elevo su pierna derecha lo mas que pudo y la dejo caer con fuerza sobre el Hero,Cual trampa prevista, hero tomo de la pierna a Rotakion

-Ja, tonto!, ¿no te preguntaste porque no me levante?

Jalo de su pierna quitandole el equilibrio para tirarlo, el se levanto y comenzo a hacerlo girar aun tomandolo de la pierna para luego lanzarlo contra el muro mas cercano,Rotakion termino atravesando el muro que daba a la cocina,cayo sobre un meson,se levanto vio muchas cosas que le podrian servir,sartenes,pistolas(corte de carne no arma de fuego),filetes,pero algo llamo su atencion por sobre todo,agarro una sarten y se la lanzo a hero para provocarlo,luego agarro otro objecto y espero a hero listo para defenderse*espero no equivocarme*penso para si mismo,tendria que acercarse demasiado al sangheili,Con el brazo en frente tras bloquear el sarten, Hero atravezo el polvo que dejo aquel agujero en el muro y visualizo a Rotakion, se quito un poco de su morada sangre de la boca y giro dos veces el cuchillo en su mano. Se acerca a el caminando, su andar muestra lo herido y cansado que esta pero a la vez decidido

*sabes habia oido que los sangheili tienen un mejor sentido del olfato*,rapidamente se acerco a el dio una cortada con el cuchillo que llevaba en su mano derecha y lanzo un golpe directo con su mano izquierda a donde deberian estar los filtros del cascos,le habia puesto una extrana masa mal oliente que habia expirado hace ya 4 meses,salto hacia atras para alejarse

-GRRRRR, MIERDA!, YA ME ARTE DE TUS TRUCOS DE PAYASO-se quito la extraña sustancia-¡¿QUIERES JUGAR SUCIO?! JUGUEMOS SUCIO-dicho eso, toco algo en su muñeca activando su invisibilidad. Rotakion tiene como unica referencia el polvo y tierra en el aire que dejo el ya roto muro que no le falta mucho para disiparce se rio fuertemente,en parte por haber echo otra idiotez

-Hero las ha palmado-dijo y su piel se volvio oscura como la noche,sus ojos brillaron con un poco mas de intensidad y vio la "esencia" del sangheili,golpeo con mas fuerza-es igualdad de condiciones y ahora volvemos a estar parejos no queria llegar a este punto

-a este punto?, ja-dijo Hero ,detenia lo mejor que podia los golpes aunque algunos si le dieran y no perdia la oportunidad de hacer ofensivas del mismo tipo,Rotakion lanzo el cuchillo al aire,salto y le dio un rodillazo en el pecho,agarro el cuchillo y le dio un corte en el mismo lugar,Hero no tardo en recuperarse para darle una patada espartana y rapidamente hacer carrera hacia el para comenzar a cortar,Rotakion retrocedio debido a la patada y se resbalo,aunque por accidente debido a que hero corrio hacia el le dio en la ingle al caer*esto parece una comedia vieja*,Hero se arrodillo sobre el para inmovilizarlo y comenzar a golpearlo repetidas veces en el rostro

*CLARO QUE ME DUELE LA INGLE PERO NO TENGO EL TIEMPO PARA HACERME OVILLO*

*oshe no sabia que eras de esos*penso rotakion sonriendo de forma burlona,recibio un golpe*yo no soy sadomasoquista*,recibio otro golpe*que me quieres violar!*,otro golpe*ya me has enojado*dijo y una sombra se lo trago,pero esta ademas trago levemente la rodilla derecha del sangheili,rotakion aparecio atras de hero le agarro el brazo y le clavo el cuchillo en la muneca donde el habia ensendido la invisibilidad

-Ahhhh! ¡Bastardo!-antes de que se alejara, Hero lo tomo de la cintura con el otro brazo y se dejo caer hacia atras para hacerle aunque sea un poco de daño y ganar tiempo para sacar su pierna

*no somos companeros de bebida pa que me agarre asi compa*le quito el cuchillo de la muneca y le dio un corte en el hombro cerca de la clavicula*hero algo que no preguntamos la pelea termina cuando uno muera o se rinda o es por tiempo?*

-HAA!, ¡YA CALLATE MALDITA SEA! AHHHHHH-tras ese grito a todo pulmon, Hero comenso a atacar rapidamente a Rotakion con golpes mas de desequilibrio que de daño, bloqueando tajadas y patadas de el,Rotakion rodo los ojos,se zafo del agarre de hero,como pudo volvio a agarrarle el brazo donde le habia herido y le clavo el cuchillo y lo giro en la herida que antes le habia hecho

-AHHHG-se quejo Hero,se retiro el cuchillo del hombro, se puso apenas de pie y encendio su cuchilla de energia (si suena churrado pero asi es en halo reach, los elite tienen como una mini espadita que les sale de la parte superior de la muñeca y la usan solo en asesinatos) y comenzo a atacar,Rotakion esquivaba como podia los ataques de hero,cuando logro poner cierta distancia entre los 2,hundio su mano en una sombra y cuando la saco tenia en esta un brazalete de cuero del cual salco una hoja de metal(una hoja oculta como AC) y se dispuso a contratacar

-que no eras el emperador de sangheilios,conquistador de galaxias,se supone que un "ser infinitamente inferior" no podria contra ti-dijo Rotakion en tono burlon bloqueando un ataque y luego el empezo a atacar

-Escoria repugnante...-en un ataque desmedido, Hero detuvo el brazo izquierdo de Rotakion, soporto el corte que le dio con el otro y con un eficaz movimiento lo tiro de bocarriva al suelo, Hero intento apuñalarlo pero Rotakion simplemente rodo a la izquierda, esta accion se repitio dos veces mas solo para que Hero acertara una vez al prever hacia donde rodaria esta vez

*Deja de moverte como Ungoy asustado*

*debo apurarme*pateo a hero y se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo*como ungoy asustado,lo dice el que tiene por nombre "grunt"*aprovecho que hero seguro daria un ataque desmedido y le dio un golpe con la mano izquierda y con la hoja oculta le dio un uppercut causandole una herida en una mejilla

-ES UN APELLIDO-le corta la mejilla-AHHHH, JODER!-se tomo el rostro con las manos y retrocedio tres pasos-MALDITA SEA-dejo de cubrirse y rapidamente se quito el casco para asotarlo al suelo antes de comenzar a acercarse rapidamente a Rotakion

-ah pues entonces que ...-se callo ya que sono algo parecido cuando en super mario recibes un golpe y el volvio a la forma que se parece a charie-no es problema si charie pudo asestarte varias cortadas quien dice que yo no puedo terminar esto-dijo y se puso en posicion defensiva

Hero esbozo una sonrisa al ver el repentino cambio, movio su abdomen haciendo sonar algunos huesos antes de haber echo lo mismo con su cuello

-Je...ahora es mi turno-su voz se torno barrida y cansada pero no solo para mostrar cansancio si no, amenazadora. Al estar mas cerca lanzo una tajada en direccion a la garganta

Rotakion se agacho,vio que hero tenia las piernas levemente separadas,rodo y paso entre ellas,se volteo y uso la curvatura que tenia hero en sus piernas como apoyo para subirse a su espalda y luego trato de darle un corte en la yugular,al sentir la pisada de Rotakion sobre el, Hero lo tomo de los brazos y lo asoto contra el suelo de espaldas sin soltarlo para luego tomarle solo uno y comenzar a tratar de romperle el dicho brazo jalandolo y torciendolo obteniendo la ventaja al estar aplastando a su enemigo con su peso,Rotakion como pudo zafo su brazo derecho y busco como pudo en una sombra,saco otro cuchillo y se lo clavo a Hero en la clavicula retorciendolo con fuerza y furia-eso es todo!,no sobrevivirias contra los hibridos y los grims

-AHHHHHHHH!-grito Hero levantándose y dio tres pasos atras mientras se tomaba del cuello pero no intento sacarse el cuchillo, de hecho ni lo toco

*ahhhh, que bien que no usas de energia*-Hero logro darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro para rapidamente apuñalarlo en el pecho con su...[¿navaja de energia?, o cuchillo?, eso] y con el otro brazo tomarlo de la espalda para penetrar mas profundo, Rotakion puede sentir como la fuerza de Hero disminuye lentamente

Rotakion recordo la unica debilidad psicologica del sangheili,usando toda su fuerza se libro de su agarre y de la cuchilla,puso una cara de asombro y dijo

-no puede ser rosa esta besando a grace es yuri gratis!-dijo y creo 2 ilusiones de sombra de las mencionadas

-¿Que cosa?-de forma rapida volteo a ver ambas iluciones ignorando todo a su alrededor-OY PERO QUE ZUKULENTO

Rotakion puso su ingenio a trabajar,se monto en el meson,una sombra lo cubrio y cambio ala forma de monica,salto a la espalda de hero y se acerco lo mas que pudo a su cabeza

-hero-dijo con intencion de que el volteara,asi podria clavarle la hoja oculta en un ojo

-Monica?-la voltea a ver-me encantaria atenderte pero estoy en medio de algo ahora

-oww-fingio decepcion hasta sus orejas se inclinaron,luego cambio esa falsa decepcion por una sonrisa sadica y con la hoja oculta y le fue a dar un corte en la yugular ,pero el sangheili detuvo su brazo,volvio a su forma normal y dijo-un guerrero no se deja llevar por una cara bonita

-Y tu no deberias...hemmm...estar perdiendo...la...ok no se me ocurre algo para decir-le da un tiron a su brazo para asotarlo al suelo y poner su pierna sobre su garganta-Esta vez tus trucos de sombra no te salvaran-*espero*

-algo que...esp-dijo con poco aire*lo siento falta de aire en los pulmones,algo que no sabias yo fui un truco desde el principio*una sombra lo cubrio y luego la sombra se fue y en donde habia estado rotakion solo habian partes de una armadura medieval,el verdadero aparecio enfrente de hero usando una armadura de odst y le dio una espada de energia y empuno una-a lo tiroteo

-AHHHGG!, pero como eres molesto con tus trucos!, si eso es lo que quieres pero te advierto que estas espadas son lo mio-arrojo lejos la espada que se le entrego para tomar otra a su espalda, el mango que portaba hera mas grande que el usual y al encenderla en ves de ser la clásica espada de energía que tenia 2 puntas esta tenia cuatro, mas larga y de energia roja

-tendras el honor de ser rebanado por la espada real-

-entonces esta es falsa? –dijo y arrojo la espada hacia atrás dándole a un sangheili spec ops que había tratado de agarrarlo desprevenido y saco una espada humana solo que esta el material del qu estaba hecho era azul oscuro,en el mango habian detalles como de cadenas y una frase en otro idioma-tu tendras el honor de ser derrotado por la espada del santuario-dijo y se puso en posicion defensiva,la espada emitia una leve luz intermitente-lo se eternal,pero es una situacion delicada-

-¿Ahora le hablas a las espadas? De verdad estas loco-se acerco a dar un corte lineal de arriva abajo

-me crearon siendo loco-respondio rotakion,bloqueo el ataque usando un costado de la espada,aunque la potencia del golpe mas la energia lo hiso arrodillarse aun bloqueandolo-y no le hablo porque es quejoso-dijo y como pudo alejo la espada de hero-aunque la tuya dice"me toco ser usada por el mas idiota de la familia"-dijo fingiendo una voz aguda

-Las espadas no hablan-comenzo a dar repetidos cortes que se vovian mas fuertes pero de repente se detuvo *ESPERA, ESPERA!, dejame...* volteo a su alrededor para averiguar si tenian publico observandolos

-que pasa?-dijo Rotakion en guardia-no hay nadie mas aqui los demas estan apostando afuera-

-Ehh, ya nada, solo quize ver si tenias publico y ya sabes, ok, entonces yo te estaba atacando o tu?

-tu estabas,pero...-dijo y vio a un lado-Hero esa camara es tuya?-

-Heee quizas...-dijo el sangheili moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro

Rotakion se acerco a ver agarro la camara,pero esta tenia pintado "ESPN",la lanzo a un lado y vio una leve distorsion en el aire la golpeo y se volvio visible una camara de hero

-por favor cuando te vayas me puedes dejar en espn a ponerles una "denuncia"?-dijo rotakion y ataco al sangheili

-Por supuesto que si-dijo Hero mientras bloqueaba el ataque para luego contrarrestarlo, corrio hacia Rotakion pero a menos de un metro rodo hacia la izquierda y clavo un ataque de abajo arriba,Rotakion se echo para atras,el ataque rozo su brazo y su hombro y derritio parte del metal*se que soy ardiente,pero no es para tanto*,saco una granada incendiaria,pero lo que hiso fue quitarle el seguro y todavia sosteniendola la cubrio con una esfera de sombra que contuvo la explosion,dividio la esfera en varias que empezaron a flotar alrededor de su espada,luego ataco rapidamente al sangheili,no en todos los cortes las esferas trataban de impactar en el sangheili-no eras un dios?!-dijo en un tono burlon y con enojo-ya estoy acostumbrado a sacar de las nubes a personas como tu,no eres el primero ni seras el ultimo...pero que te sirva de consuelo cuando te ahogues en tu sangre que eres el unico que me ha dado buena pelea en 72 años

Hero evadia los cortes lo mejor que podia pero no las esferas, lamentablemente el fuego dentro de ellas solamente dañaron ligeramente su escudo de energia

-¿Bolitas de fuego? ¿es enserio?, creo que un latigo hubiese servido mas que eso-sorpresivamente acerto un repentino golpe con su codo a Rotakion empujandolo solo un poco para poder atacar de nuevo, esta vez, con un corte derecho, uno izquierdo y una estocada básica,el corte izquierdo lo bloqueo con su espada,el derecho lo bloqueo con su brazo y la armadura logro resistir el corte,pero quedo una fea quemadura

-en serio creias que vendria con una proteccion tan basica,ja!-con la estocada el se doblo hacia atras y la energia paso justo un centimentro del visor,pero la bendita espada le bajo un 20 por ciento del escudo-siempre el combate sera parejo aunque no lo quieras-una sombra se lo trago,aparecio 3 pasos adelante de Hero,con la espada abrio unhueco en la pared dejando expuesto unos tubos de gas,ataco a hero para dar tiempo a que el gas se esparciera por la cocina-subamos la temperatura

¡¿Aunque yo no quiera?!, ¡Tu eres el rarito con clones de sombra, portales de sombra, armas que sacas de las sombras, orbes de sombra, seguramente puedes volar gracias a las sombras, ¡¿que sigue?! ¿la sombra de la sombra?

-tecnicamente no son sombras-dijo rotakion-son mas bien ese liquido que viste hace rato como el alquitran,no puedo volar y si pudiera nunca lo haria ya que he tenido muy malas experiencias con las alturas-dijo y suspiro-por eso soy como soy,ese liquido es parte de mi solo que lo puedo usar para guardar cosas o aparecer en otro lugar,les digo sombras porque...bueno tu sabes porque-

-Ahhh, mejor continuemos-Hero se acerco a Rotakion pasando por la fuga de gas, la cual, al hacer contacto con el plasma de su espada, causo una pequeña explosion que empujo a Hero y comenzo a lanzar llamas, la casa habia comenzado a incendiarse

-asi esta mejor que un latigo-dijo Rotakion sonriendo el ya tenia un plan para desarmar a Hero,rapidamente lo ataco pasando por la llamarada que salía del tubo sin importarle el fuego que empezaba a consumir la cocina,Hero bloqueaba y evadia cuanto ataque podia pero una ofensiva no le fue posible por que el fuego a cercania le bajaba lentamente los escudos, en un pequeño descuido de su rival lo tomo de la muñeca para moverlo atras y salir de la cocina por el gran agujero

Rotakion vio el casco de Hero tirado en el suelo,le conecto su teléfono via bluetooth y le paso un archivo que le habia quitado a grace hace unos dias,lo configuro para que cuando hero se lo pusiera se mostrara el archivo,desconecto el telefono y se lo guardo agarro el casco,salio de la cocina-Heroooo!-dijo y le lanzo el casco

Hero estiro su brazo para atrapar el casco, lo observo un poco y se lo puso, inmediatamente de ello, un hilo de sangre morada salia del casco y levanto ligeramente sus brazos y mover sus manos como un bebe que quiere ser cargado-haaayyyy, que zukulento, no se si estamos peleando o eres un bipolar que me quiere matar y luego darme esto ...

-te gusta el yaoi?-pregunto Rotakion sonriendo ya que ese video luego cambiaba a ser yaoi,aprovecho eso para correr hacia el sangheili y darle un corte diagonal uno de izquierda a derecha y uno de arriba hacia abajo

-NOOOOO!-al cambiar lo que miraba cubrio su cara como si se la quemaran, se retiro el casco solo para recivir de manera superefectiva ambos cortes-¡Eres un maldito!-Se esmero hacia su rival y comenzo a dar muy fuertes cortes que incluso empujaban, una lluvia de espadasos sin detenerse que expresan furia por cada movimiento

-el niño lloron,le falta chupon-se burlaba rotakion bloqueando los golpes,eran fuertes claro,pero la furia de hero los volvia poco preciso,aprovecho un descuido de hero para darle un corte por encima de la rodilla

Ese corte no detuvo el feros ataque que continuaba y hacia retroceder a Rotakion cada vez mas

-entre mas grande mas sangre he de quitarle-dijo Rotakion y se hiso a un lado retrocediendo y le puso el pie de por medio para hacerlo tropezar,Cosa que no paso porque Hero lo tiene bien ubicado y fijandose en sus movimientos por lo que, al verlo moverse a la izquierda, lanzo un corte horizontal de izquierda a derecha en direccion a Rotakion, sin detenerse continuo el incesable ataque,el corte hiso que rotakion cayera,rodo por el suelo y se levanto,contrataco con cortes rapidos,el queria causarle varias heridas en las que luego se enfocaría,los ataques fueron bloquedos en su mayoria a excepcion de algunos que recibio la armadura, en seguida, el ataque continuo, pareciese que nunca se cansaría

-no me sorprende que no te canses despues de todo monica y claire tienen la energia de un tren-dijo Rotakion,una sombra se lo trago,pero tardo unos segundos en aparecer a la derecha de Hero,le trato de clavar la espada en la curvatura de su pierna

Debido a sus reflejos, antes de ello le dio un golpe con el codo en rostro, tomo toda su cabeza con la mano para luego tomar carrera contra el muro mas cercano y estrellarlo en el,al chocar contra el muro Rotakion escupio un poco de sangre eso le preocupo algún hueso debio de haberse roto y herido algún órgano interno solo que no podía sentir en que parte, decidio tomar una tactica peligrosa-preparar PEM,clave:santificaos-dijo y salio una cuenta regresiva en su casco de 5 segundos,dejo caer su espada desenfundo el cuchillo y se lo clavo en la mano a hero

*5*Hero tomo el cuchillo en su mano soltando a rotakion *4* dolorosamente se retiro el arma *3* miro el casco de Rotakion *2* preparo la espada para atravezar a Rotakion *1*

el PEM fue activado friendo los generadores tanto de la armadura de hero y su espada como la de rotakion quien le dio 2 gancho derecho y una patada semicircular,tras recivir esos golpes Hero ni se inmuta y gruñe, toma del cuello a Rotakion del cuello levantandolo casi un metro del suelo contra la pared para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, lo miro a la cara y despues le dio otro , le quito el casco pisandolo y rompiendo el visor para finalmente darle un fuerte cabezaso en el rostro

-¿ya...tuviste...suficiente?-dijo con gran pesades-o me faltan...huesos por...romperte-solto a Rotakion y bajo la defensa, esperando respuesta,ese hijo de…bueno ni idea tenia que especie era y ya tenia ganas de extinguir su especie,era una dura pelea y sentía que golpeaba un saco que siempre se levantaba,su armadura tenia muchos cortes y el escudo necesitaría revisión,¿tendria heridas graves? Eso no podía saberlo ahora,todavía no sabia si el combate había concluido, o si solo era un impasse constante donde siempre se levantarían y seguirían peleando

Rotakion se echo a reir,primero no se le escuchaba era casi inaudible su risa,luego la aumento y se pudo escuchar mejor,se apoyo en su mano izquierda y luego se arrodillo sobre su rodilla derecha,se levanto un poco y apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas,su risa se volvió la de un maniaco,para luego erguirse completamente y velozmente le dio un uppercut al sangheili

-cual es el chiste en crear una maquina para matar si no la haces resistente,solo me has roto 5 costillas,asado y causado migrana por quien sabe cuanto tiempo,para mi es un dia normal en mi mundo-dijo con el cansancio notable,le costaba respirar,pero hacia lo que podia para no mostrar su debilidad,dio un paso y casi su pierna izquierda falla,pero como si nada siguió en pie,se puso en posicion defensiva-vamos todavia puedes luchar eres mas joven que yo,creo

Tras recibir el golpe que lo hiso girar el cuello un poco hacia atrás retrocedio un poco y se agito la cabeza

-haaa, no lose, segun yo-encurvo la espalda haciendose tronar unos huesos-ahhhh, tengo cerca de 50 años en el calendario de aqui ¿y tu?-continuo estirandose liberando crujidos en diferentes tonos, las manos, brazos, cuello, cintura y piernas

-en edad humana tengo 74 años en la edad de mi especie tengo 36-dijo rotakion agachandose para agarrar su espada, pero la uso mas como baston-y en calendario de sangheilios cual es tu edad?

-36?! ¿cuantos soles tiene tu planeta o raza? ¿5?, En sanghelios tengo 47, muy joven tomando en cuenta que la esperanza de vida ahi es de 120 años a 130, reliquia aquel de 140

-este es mi planeta mi raza es resultado de experimentos de clonacion en la segunda mundial los nazis hicieron un buen trabajo considerando la tegnologia de esa época,mi cuerpo me fallo a los 120 en mi mundo,pero luego me volvio a hacer muchos años después un cientifico que encontro mi cadena genetica y mi cuerpo en crio,para ese tiempo habian hechos nuevos individuos,siendo yo el unico mark1,que tiene la particularidad de envejer menos que los otros que tienen una expectativa de vida de 3 decadas-explico

-Tranquilo, no te pedi tu autobiografia

-te lo decia era porque si no ponemos en que tiempo hice mucho de lo que hice o hare,soy mucho mas viejo,es decir,tendria entre 250 y 400 años de edad o algo asi-dijo rotakion,luego vio un momento su espada y recordo-ah cierto nos estabamos matando antes de sacar el tem de la edad,ya me esta pasando factura

-¿factura? ¿que factura?-tomo posicion de ataque

-ya la edad me esta pasando factura,usa uno de sus aparatos de audio que amplifica el sonido o algo asi-dijo rotakion lanzo la espada,pero al suelo justo enfrente de el,salto y se monto en el mango aunque solo con un pie y luego volvio a saltar y con una mano se agarro del Hombro de hero y con la otra le empezo a golpear en los ojos

-Ahhhh!, quitate de encima!-Lo tomo del ante brazo con el que se cuelga de el y con la otra mano le tomo del otro, sin soltarlo lo tumbo al suelo, puso su pie en su pecho y comenzo a jalar de sus brazos intentando dislocar algo

-estoy viejo,pero no necesito un masaje-dijo rotakion-aunque igual te agradesco-dijo y como pudo empezo a patear a hero,aunque lo maximo a lo que llegaba era al vientre bajo y lo minimo a la rodilla,no dejaba patear,Cada patada causaba el efectivo daño pues Hero hacia movimientos con la cabeza y cuerpo mostrando el dolor que le daban las patadas pero no dejaba de jalar sus brazos, parecia una batalla de quien resistia mas, obviamente, Rotakion la gano al poco rato logrando que Hero lo soltara para darle un pisoton en el pecho y retroseder un poco para recuperarse

-¡Maldita sea! ¿si valio la pena sacrificar tu sentido del placer junto al del dolor?

-jajajaja-se reia rotakio levantandose-sabes porque lo hice?-dijo sonriendo como solo un psicópata o alguien tremedamente feliz puede hacerlo,se le notaba dificultad en articular las palabras como si no pudiera respirar bien o tendría daños en las cuerdas vocales,le dio 3 golpes a Hero-la expectativa de vida de los mark3 era porque los humanos los mandaban a morir en muchos campos de batalla-dijo y le dio una patada-sacrifique el placer carnal,para proteger a mi especie,lo sacrifique todo y lo volveria a hacer con tal de salvar a los hijos y hijas de mis compatriotas-dijo y ataco sin cesar al sangheili,Cada golpe causaba fuerte impacto contra el adversario haciendolo retroceder e incluso tropesar y caer al suelo recargandose en sus brazos cosa que aprovecho para rodar hacia tras, ponerse de pie y comenzar un fuerte contra ataque con golpes que sonaban como si se golpeara madera con un martillo, ganchos a las costillas, golpes en el rostro y lo que se lograba atacar-y yo me estoy HARTANDO de golpear un SACO DE CARNE sin otro proposito mas que el de MATAR-en esa ultima entonacion, tomo rapidamente la cabeza de Rotakion arrojandola hacia abajo donde la recivio la rodilla de Hero, luego de eso, se limpio la sangre de la boca

-matar...mi proposito en mi creacion...-decia apoyándose en sus manos,se arrodillo y se levanto una ves mas-hay una fuerza mayor que la energia nuclear o el plasma y es la voluntad...y la uso es para preservar ciertas vidas a cambio de otras que son ignorantes-dijo con pesades y se limpio como pudo la sangre del rostro,se volvio a poner en posicion de combate-que me puedes decir tu...una bolsa de carne que lo que hace es ver yuri y ser egocentrico,narcisista y despiadado,que diferencia hay entre tu y yo?-dijo y se puso la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo,se quito la protección del brazo izquierdo dejando su esqueletica extremida visible-los 2 somos muertos que van de aqui para alla haciendo lo mismo solo que yo trato de enmendar mis errores del pasado-dijo y agarro el brazo derecho del sangheili y le dio un jalon y donde solo el traje negro cubria al sangheili le dio un zarpazo con la mano esquelética,solto al sangheili y este retrocedio

Hero cubria la herida con su mano, estaba atonito, al descubrirla un poco pudo ver alguna clase de fuego negro recubriendo esos cuatro rasguños que habian roto facilmente el traje, algo no andaba bien en el, en sus ojos se notaba algun tipo de enojo frustrado

-he...ah...-sus palabras habian sido silenciadas, las palabras de un emperador conquistador, arrebatadas en un movimiento y unas palabras, ni si quiera podria gritar pues pasaba por algo que Rotakion sabia a la perfeccion

*¿q-que...es...e-e-esto?, y-yo...nu-nunca lo...habia sentido...¿es...miedo?*

-acaso nunca te han herido?-dijo y movio un poco los dedos de su mano izquierda como si moviera un titere y hiso que el fuego negro se afianzara en el brazo del sangheili-el miedo...una sensacion que use durante mucho,nunca quise volver a usarla,pero se hace lo que se puede-dijo y una imagen vino a su mente-tu padre...-dijo,pero se detuvo ese estado de locura le quitaba la capacidad de razonar,suspiro,tomo el casco de hero y se lo lanzo no fuerte,solo se lo lanzo de forma que cayera enfrente de el-da honor a tu apellido,aquel que le has arrebatado con su sangre derramada en el palacio

En la cabeza de Hero todo habia cambiado, ya no se encontraba fuera de una casa en llamas, ahora estaba en un salon opulento con grandes ventanas a los laterales que permitian a la sutil luz de luna entrar y disolver un poco la oscuridad del salon, a sus pies estaba el casco, sucio y recubierto con unos pintarrones de sangre morada que el sabe, no es suya, con las extremidades temblorosas se arodillo lentamente para tomar el casco y al hacerlo, pudo ver sus manos totalmente cubiertas por la misma sangre del casco. Repentinamente salio de su tranze sintiendo otra presencia con el en aquel salón

-¡¿Que es esto?!, ¿donde estoy?, ¿porque?

-tu mas que yo deberias saberlo-dijo Rotakion desde una sombra,salio de ella para dejarse ver,ahora ya no se veía como Charie o aquella forma en que se veía como un muerto, se veía como un hombre de 30 años en buena forma,todavía usaba la armadura,pero esta ahora ya no era de un ODST ahora era otra todavía con los daños de la pelea,solo que habían mas que no habían sido causados por Hero-no se te es familiar este lugar?-dijo y vio el casco-la sangre lejos de su dueño legitimo,quitada por las manos que lo sucecedieron en su trono y el casco como recordatorio del rostro de aquel que lidero a su pueblo

-¿porque me traes aqui?

-en el pasado tu familia derramo sangre y lagrimas,por unir tu mundo-dijo acercandose a una ventana para ver los jardines-tu derramaste la sangre de tu familia para gobernar tu mundo,la historia se repitio si prestas atencion-dijo y se volteo para ver una silueta tumbada cubierta por la oscuridad en medio de la sala-no solo murio tu familia tu mismo moriste al hacerlo-dijo y se acerco a otra ventana,pero esta no mostraba los jardines sino a si mismo matando a un científico en un laboratorio mientras este le decía "perdón por hacerte eso"-al igual que yo lo hice con willian-dijo con culpa en la voz

-¿de que historia hablas?, ¿que hacemos aqui? ¿porque mori yo tambien?-se tomaba de la cabeza con fuerza en un acto de frustracion y estrés

-que paso con aquel que fuiste-dijo rotakion todavia viendo por la ventana-desaparecio,no,se durmio,no...murio,y vive es el tu que eres ahora-dijo y una espada de energía se encendio iluminando el cuerpo tirado en el suelo,en el mango la espada que tenia escrito "tu avaricia"

-¿La avaricia me mató?, eso no tiene sentido yo estoy vivo-dijo Hero y Rotakion se dio un facepalm

-como eras antes de ser emperador? es decir si siempre fuiste narcisista o eras antisocial o cosas asi

-Nunca fui antisocial ni he sido narcisista, sabes que es narcisista?, a mi me gusta el orden y control-dijo el sangheili,Rotakion enarco una ceja

-como fuiste antes de querer matar a tus hermanos?-dijo-el orden y el control son buenos,pero asesinar a tu familia por poder no me parece un acto muy controlado y por la sangre tampoco me parece tan ordenado,habian formas mas eficientes de matarlos sin levantar sospechas

-¿crees que tome un martillo y los moli a golpes hasta deformar sus rostros?, no, al unico que le hice algo así fue a Fanos contra un muro

-ya me imagino que a tu otro hermano lo descuartizaste estas hasta los hombros y talones de sangre,ni yo en una batalla me baño tanto de sangre...no hubise sido mejor envenenarlos o enganarlos para que se mataran?...le diste 175 veces a fanos,te volviste despiadado,descuartizaste al otro te volviste egocentrico,tanto te sobrepasaste que tu padre murio en depresion y asesinaste a tu madre,que has hecho desde entonces?,vanagloriarte,poner estatuas tuyas en todo este planeta,mandar a morir a tu gente,lo que hiciste bien fue mantener vivo al 17 % y ahora buscas esclavisar o destruir a otros sere vivos-dijo y luego anadio-aunque en lo destruir no deberia hablar tanto ya que bueno tu has visto

El sagheili había levantado mano para dialogar, se detuvo, se cubrió la cara con la mano y habló-Escucha,en primer lugar a Geeck no lo descuartize, lo asfixié con la ayuda de una tina pues el era el menor, segundo; mi padre murió de viejo, un viejo deprimido al perder "curiosamente" a sus dos hijos sucesivamente y esposa. Tal vez si hice demasiadas estatuas pero no mande a matar de mi gente, mande a matar estorbos y vagabundos "moralistas" y "eticos" según ellos, además, cada quién mata sus pulgas como puede ¿no?...Sabes un poco de política? no todo se trata de mantener vivos a todos, también disminui la pobreza un 60%, erradique el hambre en principales ciudades y colonise 3 planetas donde 30% de los sangheili viven en paz con buenos trabajos de minería y cultivos, todo eso en sólo 3 años,-ahí se detuvo un momento y puso una falsa cara de sorpresa -HOOOO pero todo mundo se enoja por matar a todo que habla mal de mi, arman revueltas que salen muy caras de las que se quejan por deshacerlas mediante morteros y bombas, incluso una vez frene una con algo parecido a una aplanadora pero mas grande, todos creen que eres mala persona por casi extinguir mas de la mitad de nuevas especies encontradas mediante cazeria, se enojan porque matas a los parásitos económicos con enfermedades incurables o síndromes inutilizadores y crean un ejército de mierda que quiere derrocarme

-de esos "parasitos" Sali yo, este cuerpo fue de una persona con polio al morir lo usaron para darme vida,ademas aprende a ser preciso con tus calculos al principio habias dicho que era solo un 17% la poblacion sobreviviente y ahora dices que es un 30 %,aumento espontaneamente mientras que hablabamos?,siempre habra un opositor en la politica que por errores de ambos ahora es politico militar,no pudiste haber usado a esas personas con enfermedades inutilizadoras para crear virus y luego usarlos para debilitar a alguna especie que ataques,si te fijas los sangheili tienen un buen sistema inmunologico y si una enfermedad es lo sufientemente fuerte par inutilisar a tu gente que le depararia a otros,aprende a sacar de lo insignificante algo grande,como quitaron los aplanados despues de aquella revuelta,con una espatula?,no has pensado que tal ves los rebeldes solo usan esas cosas que hiciste como pretexto,no querran simplemente goberna como tu quisiste?,ademas para las revueltas usa novatos asi van aprendiendo a combatir y no gastas tanto con bomba y reparaciones-paro un momento para tomar aire y organizar mejor sus ideas-tambien deberias desactivar la opcion de compartir recientes en tu casco ya que me paso 4000 documentos y 25000 videos,aunque si le diste contra el muro a fanos como tu quedaste mas manchado que el propio muro?,de la politica perdi el interes cuando me condeno a muerte,por lo que no se mucho de politica humana y menos sangheili,si hubieras construido las estatuas luego de tu logros hubiese quedado mejor y no te molestarian por eso,a tu madre como la mataste?,me imagino que le debio doler mas cuando naciste que cuando la mataste,hablando fisicamente claro y la ultima cosa,pero mas importante...porque elegiste pelear contra mi en ves de salvar a marie?-termino y saco una botella de pepsicola de 2 litros y se la tom en un momenti debido a la sed-si tienes sed tu cadaver al lado tiene una botella de vino

Hero estaba con los ojos entrecerrados y con la boca ligeramente abierta, asimilando todo lo dicho decidió comenzar a hablar

-ok, respondere uno a uno. Sobre tu cuerpo, felicidades, mis cálculos aveces ni los entiendo, corrección políticamente dictadura militar con pocos derechos civiles, las armas químicas ya las había pensado yo y mis científicos pero no la he aprobado porque el pueblo se enojaria más pero ahora que lo pienso mejor lo hago ,pero en secreto, aunque será difícil porque ya no hay tantos con esas enfermedades nahhh siempre se puden tomar prisioneros de guerra de los sucios rebeldes. Bueno, sobre eso, no por nada se llama ahora "Necroexplanada" JA,JA,JA,JA...es que no los quitamos, eso se lo dejamos a la naturaleza, creo que por eso comenzaron a brotar enfermedades necróticas, eso tendría sentido. ¿Como yo quize? HA, estoy gobernando como quiero ahora, ¿que no escuchaste que ha días festivos de mi?, ¡¿Gastar bombas?! HA,HA,HA, ¡ME SOBRAN BOMBAS! es algo bueno de tener 3 planetas mas para explotar sus recusos ¿sabes?-se acerco a su cuerpo para ponerlo boca arriba y tomar la botella-Tomaré esto guapo-dicho eso se sentó en el suelo para continuar-Pues no todo ahí es yuri, varios documentos son de la nave y mensajes de mis generales, ¿no has estrellado una cabeza contra la pared? llega un punto en que comienza a hacer un ¡SPLAT! y salpica mucha sangre y cerebro, eso y también puse mi cara contra el muro para ver como su cara se deformaba por cada golpe. Si, ahora que lo dices hubiera sido mejor hacer las estatuas después, respecto a mi madre, siempre dolerá más dar a luz que te derritan el rostro con plasma, no he experimentado ninguno pero puedo imaginar,le dio un profundo sorbo a la botella-Pues realmente prefiero pelear a muerte antes de ser un "Heroe" con frases extremadamente cursis y aún peor, para diversión de otros

-asi es hermano-dijo Rotakion y se sento en el suelo-que pensaste con lo de la camara de espn y porque tu lo estabas grabando tambien?

-heee yo no se que es "ESPN" y te aseguro que no lo grabe para editarlo y hacerte ver cómo un tipo debil al que le pateo el trasero fácilmente-dijo Hero moviendo los ojos de izquierda a derecha ,da un sorbo a la botella- lo grabe para ver que tan...poderoso eres y esas cosas técnicas

-tio apenas me conoces de hace unas horas ni siquiera sabes si tengo una cuenta en facebook-dijo-y si lo hubieras editado para hacerme parecer debil eso no ayudaria en nada a tu imagen publica,espn es una cadena de television en la que se ven deportes y boxeo para el entretenimiento de las personas,lo malo es que ahi trabaja una exnovia mia-dijo y saco otra botella la destapo y tomo un sorbo-como encontraste el fic de HDA que hace jose? a todas estas y que fue lo que mas te gusto?

*asi es ella*penso y salio una imagen de rotakion junto a una chica que vestia una licra y una blusa que simulaban la piel de un leopardo y tenia unas orejas de gato*es una neko,pero sin querer te puede hacer tanto daño como monica*

-¿Que tiene que ver "Facebook" con esto?. Hoo, te refieres al fic que NO han actualizado? pues muy fácil, solo entras a FF, pones en el buscador "Adventure time", pones la preferencia en Español, te saltas TODOS los fic yaoi y tarde o temprano aparecerá

*Ok, veamosla...¡UNA NEKO!*-¡NEEEKOOOOOO!,¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡KE RIKOLINO!, ¿Es bisexual?

-Ha, y me gusta mucho cuándo Finn sufre un zukulento mal entendido o chistes como el que pongan su cara en los pechos de alguna chica, eso se pone zabrosongo-termino de responde Hero

-si,no estoy seguro de si es bisexual,viene un tremendo capitulo,habra muchas cosas que volveran a finn loco,hasta un lado de el que nadie ha visto…solo que cuando le devolvieron el telefono a jose,se habia borrado el capitulo de ese fic junto a los de sus otros fics,pero ahora lo esta reescribiendo,algunas ves has sentido que te observan y no hay nadie absolutamente que te pueda ver?

-Últimamente si, un poco, empezó desde que conoci a Yalmor, es muy extraño

-yo lo siento desde que tu llegaste,le he tratado de preguntar a jose,pero no me ha dado una respuesta convicente,quieres ver como te mataste?

-HUUUU..., ¿cuantas veces quieres que te diga que NO me he suicidado?, ¡estoy vivo! ¡¿que no vez?!, mira, entero!-dijo Hero dándose pequeños golpes en algunas partes de su cuerpo para mostrarle que no era una ilusión o algo asi

Rotakion se dio un facepalm,pero de pronto el cadaver se levanto y se puso todo en reversaa hasta el momento en que hiba a destapar la botella,ahi aparecio otro hero que empuñando la espada avaricia se acercaba lentamente,luego atraveso al de la botella con la espada,se pudo que la botella tenia escrito"mala decision",el hero de la espada le saco el arma y lo pateo tumbandolo,luego se fue no sin antes ver al hero real y decir

-asi empezaste

-ahora si ves que te mataste?

-...pero...no tengo un gemelo-dijo Hero con procesando lo que vio con una cara de shock ,Rotakion suspiro

-tu parte mala de tu mente mato a tu parte buena de tu mente

El sangheili movia los ojos de un lado a otro para comprender lo dicho mientras hacía figuras con el dedo en el aire

-Mi parte mala...mato a...mi parte buena?...hmmmmmm...pues, todo mi cerebro es bueno, ninguna parte me falla o algo asi…..Pero si mi cerebro es uno, ¿porque se mataría a si mismo?...¿o acaso mate a un yo que no hera yo pero siendo yo mate al otro yo que creí no hera yo causando que un tercer yo atacara al primer yo que hera yo pero al matarlo, el tercer yo se volvió yo?

-exactamente-dijo rotakion-mataste a un tu que creias que no era tu,pero aparecio otro tu que siendo tu mato al primer tu,te volviste el ultimo tu que es un tu malo

-...digamos que entendi, ¿ahora que?

-digamos que no me quiero dar un super facepalm...porque nos matabamos?

-Pues tu fuiste el que nos trajo a esta realidad extraña con el palacio y 5 Heros suicidas o algo así, ¿que sigue? ¿un...-en ese momento se hizo presente en lo más alto del techo un gato volador de casi 2 metros de largo-...que llo...-el gato comenzó a llorar un arcoiris de sus ojos-...cag...-el gato comenzó a defecar rifles de plasma-¡Y VOMITA A...!-el mismo gato vómito un bola de pelo que se desenvolvio en otro gato igual que el primero y repitió los actos- ¡HAAJA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA!, ¡ESTO ES GRANDIOSO!, ¿oye, crees que también se...?-ahora, un rifle de plasma de color verde apareció en las manos de Hero, el disparo al techo y del arma salieron disparadas muchas espadas de energía que atravesaron el techo-¡HOOOOOOO!

-ok esto sin duda es un dia sin sentido,ahora solo falta que...-no termino de hablar cuando entro a la sala la hibrido que lo traumo y la neko-ok no debo pensar en...-una arana le cayo en la cara-quitenmela!

-¿Eso significa que estamos en un plano astral del metaverso donde nuestros pensamientos se expresan de manera física asi como nuestras acciones conllevan a los pensamientos?

-si-dijo rotakion quitandose la araña dela cara y luego saco una pistola y le disparo,pero en ves de disparar una bala normal,echo fuego como un lanzallamas-se supone que deberiamos estar en tu mente,pero no se como llegamos aqui a este plano-dijo y luego penso-estamos en un bolsillo,tu sabes cuando saco de pronto alguna cosas bueno estamos en el "almacen" de alguien,creo que es tuyo ya que el palacio lo he visto,pero hay detalles que no me habia fijado

-Entonces puedo...-de repente, la cabeza de Rotakion revento, momentos después, esta regreso a su lugar como un globo inflandose desde su cuello-¡JA,JA,JA,JA,JA! OTRA VEZ-se repitió lo sucedido mientras Hero sonreía como niño en feria- ¡HAAAA JA,JA,JA,JA,JA!

-asi se debe sentir el de hombres de negro cada ves que le vuelan la cabeza-dijo y detuvo eso,saco un monton de armas al estilo la mascara-tenemos un problema tu y yo amigo

-hooo! amigo, parece que buscas problemas

-aqui el que busca problemas eres tu-dijo y su armadura habia cambiado por un traje de vaquero-me encanta este mundo-dijo y la sala cambio por un pueblo del oeste-preparate-dijo y disparo,pero solo salio el cartelito "bang",sonreio tiro las armas falsas y puso su mano cerca de su pistola enfundada-a las 12-dijo viendo un reloj que tenia 11:58

-aqui sólo hay espacio para uno de los dos mi amigo, espero que tu ataúd tenga unas comodas medidas-dijo con acento típico de vaquero así como la posición con las piernas abiertas y de igual forma vestido acariciando su arma, cabe mencionar la gran sandía que rodaba imitando al clásico arbusto seco 11:59

-lo hicieron desde que naci...estoy listo para mi juicio,pero dime una bala un muerto,dos armas un pueblo,mi ataud te lo regalo ya que lo necesitas mas que yo en este momento-dijo listo para desenfundar en el momento preciso,30 segundos para las 12

-Si, lo calentare para ti...ok, imaginemos que no dije esa insinuacion sexual si no, una muy astuta respuesta-11:59:24, el desertico viento soplaba de derecha a izquierda, la arena cubria sutil mente las botas de ambos, 11:59:15, sus ojos se entrecerraban cada vez mas mientras Hero relamia sus colmillos 11:59:03-Ahora tu...¡ESPEREN!-11:59:01:01-debo ir al baño...-se alejo caminando a un cactus detras de un edificio donde a la distancia se alcanzaba a escuchar liquido caer a la arena y cactus, de igual forma, el silencio del momento permitia escuchar la voz de hero como un susurro a distancia-Haaaaa, que bien, sentia que estaba por reventar...bien señor cactus, esta sera la primer tormenta que sentiras-el sonido del liquido aumento de potencia-wuup,wuup, gsss!, capitan, parece que tenemos una avertura en el ducto principal!, ohhhh si...¿a que distancia llegare?...Hooooo si! esos son facilmente 3 metros hahahaha! ¡podria apagar un incendio si sigo asi!...¿incendio? Quise decir un VOLCAN jajajaja...hmmmm...ya casi...solo...un...poco...ahhhhhh, eso es...no, falta un poco mas...ohhhhhh eso es todo...¿o no?...No, falta mas...

-Hero estamos en un puente entre nuestras mentes,esto no es la vida real,significa que en la vida real te estas orinando en el pantalon-dijo Rotakion aguantandose las ganas de reir,vio el reloj-retrocediste el reloj-suspiro-una repuesta inteligente...si eso hubiera sido un disparo no le darias ni a mi sombra

-...¡Y TU ERES UN PAVO!

-no entendi-dijo Rotakion mientras leia una revista gameshark

-bien...¿y ahora?-dijo Hero volviendo al lugar del duelo

-DIE-dijo y desenfundo su pistola y disparo hacia hero

-HBNN!-se cubrio la boca al recibir el disparo, se volteo sin soltarse, regreso a mirar a Rotakion y dejo de cubrirse-le...falta sal-escupio la bala de la boca para ahora sacar su arma, una comun revolber de vaquero, la levanto un poco y jalo del gatillo pero esta pistola no disparaba cuando de repente el cañon de la misma comenso a hacerse cada vez mas ancho, como si algo creciera ahi adentro al mismo tiempo en que salia, este fenomeno continuo hasta que ese cañon tubiera mayot volumen que Hero cuando porfin salio disparada una colosal bala, ademas de que el arma regreso a su estado común,Rotakion se doblo hacia atras estilo matrix y hasta todo se puso en camara lenta y con la música de fondo,cuando la bala paso,el tiempo volvio a ser normal y el se irguio-un duelo de caballeros-dijo y ahora tenia puesta una armadura medieval y llevaba una espada y un escudo-por vieja esperanza-grito y corrio a atacar a hero

-ME RIO, JAJA-su cara fue tapada por una careta medieval al igual que su cuerpo por una armadura-¡POR LA HERMANA DE CHAIRE, TU EX NOVIA, SU EX NOVIA, TU VERSION FEMENINA, SU VERSION FEMENINA, LA CHICA A LA QUE LE VI EN ROPA INTERIOR AL LLEGAR Y TODO EL YURI EN MI ALMACENAMIENTO EN MI CASCO!-termino de dar su grito de guerra para comensar a correr contra su enemigo

-rosa y yo somos practicamente la misma persona-dijo y ataco a hero-lo unico que cambia es el fisico y la mentalidad si la besaras seria como besarme a mi-dijo y ataco mas rapido-claire es madre, monica posiblemente en su historia este muerta,tu yuri sufrio daños con los golpes,eres un asaltacunas necrofilo y que su almacenamiento no resiste-dijo Rotakion con tal de provocarlo

-para absolutamente todo lo que has dicho...NO ME IMPORTA!-arremetio contra su rival-Rosa tiene pechos y es ELLA, tu no-comenzo a atacar tambien con escudazos-la besaria de tal forma que mi lengua acarisiara su traquea-sus cortes se mezclaban con estocadas tambien-mientras no sea mi hijo no me importa-rodo a la izquierda para dar un corte encurbado de izquierda arriva-si esta muerta en su historia pues felicidadez pero aqui esta viva y muy activa-dio un espadazo de arriba abajo que hizo arrojar tierra al caer-y siempre tendre la nuve junto al internet

-el emperador esta molesto-dijo en un tono burlon-que tienes lengua de serpiente para llega tanto...ella es como yo y tu viste como me pongo-dijo y por la visera se pudieron ver sus ojos morados iluminados-bloqueo una estocada,pero una embestida de su adversario lo hiso retroceder-es hija y tiene 12,a esa edad les dan hormonas de crecimiento se ve como de 17-desvio el golpe encurvado y pateo al sangheili-activa no las has visto enojada-dijo y se echo para atras para esquivar el ataque-vamos se que todavia no estas cansando y tu pantalon mojado te tiene refrescado-dijo y ataco rapido,aprovechando que Hero bloquearia la espada le daria una patada lateral en un costado

-No estoy molesto, solo me acostumbre a este tono de voz-recibio la patada perfectamente-huff-sobo un poco en el golpe-seeee, je,je,je, me pregunto que podra hacer ella con ese brazo y ahora estaria mas de mi tamaño, hmmmmm...-guardo su espada para sacar una maza de cuchillas curbadas rodeando la esfera de hierro-tampoco me importa si tiene 10 padres, tu lo has dicho, Hormonas de CRECIMIENTO asi que biologicamente tiene los 17, lo que me interesa-comenzo a dar fuertes golpes con la maza-huuuu, enojada debe estar mas zabrosongo y no dire mas porque probablemente eso sea verdad

-si eres masoquista te gustaria creo-dijo rotakion y como pudo bloqueo un par de golpes con el escudo que se empezaba a abollar,se lo lanzo a Hero diciendo-ten un momento-habia una granada sin seguro pegada al escudo,rotakion excavo como si fuera un zergling y se cubrio de la explosión

Pero la explosion no ocurria-de hecho ya he probado eso, no va conmigo pero por ella lo podrias hacer de nuevo

El suelo debajo de Hero cedio,Rotakion habia cavado un metro y 65 centimetroso por debajo del sangheili,salio de la tierra y se sacudio como un perro

-otra ves no entendi-dijo y le dio un par de patadas a la cabeza y luego le dio varios golpes al pecho hasta abollar el peto

-ejemmm, ya sabes, eso del sado, OH, toma, me lo encargaste-le devolvio la granada a sus manos y sobre estas acerco la cara-oye, cuando quitaste el seguro lo hiciste muy rapido y se rompio el seguro dejando un fierro en el agujero, solo lo quito y...-con si mano sacudio un poco la granada y de ella cayo el mensionado pedazo causando que la granada explotara instantaneamente en la cara de ambos-...ay...

-cof cof,era pura polvora-dijo Rotakion tosiendo mientras escupia una pedazos de metralla-es que ella se deprava-dijo y lanzo el escudo a un lado-ya cave tu tumba-dijo con una pala en las manos-mi ataud se lo regalo a otro-dijo y golpeo a hero con la pala,pero antes de que la pala llegara a su objetivo una mano la detuvo

-ya basta se han matando por 2 horas-dijo alex junto a rosa

-a mi no me mandas tu-dijo viendo a rosa,luego vio a alex-y mucho menos tu-dijo y lanzo la pala aun lado

-si no se detienen a ti te borro todas tus partidas y te destruyo las consolas y le doy tu dirrencion a la hibrido-eso hiso que rotakion pusiera una cara de nino asustado

-¿que?, ¿que sucede, que hacen aqui?-dijo el sangheili saliendo del hoyo

-llevan 2 horas aqui matandose-dijo rosa,rotakion habia vuelto a tomar la pala y le dio a rosa en la cabeza,pero la pala se rompio y rosa ni se inmuto-crei que los 2 se habian matado o que uno estaba bailando sobre la tumba de otro

-llegas 5 minutos mas tarde y yo estuviera bailando merengue sobre su tumba-dijo el pelinegro con fastidio

-¿mi tumba?, ja, en dos minutos estarias besando mis huellas que deje en el lodo

-dilo otra ves-dijo Rotakion desafiandolo

-ok esto es malo-dijo rosa

-estas sordo?, "come lodo"

Rotakion le dio un golpe con la fuerza de un spartan,luego otro y siguio asi sin detenerse

-rotakion detente!-dijo rosa sabia que ahi venia lo malo sino se detenia

En cuanto pudo volver a reaccionar, hero le detuvo un puño y antes de que le atacara con el otro, comenzo a golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro retrocediendolo y antes de que retomara control, lo empujo

-Disculpen señoritas, en un momento las atendere-mientras hablaba Rotakion logro darle un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo retrocede-No interumpas en medio de una charla, bestia!

-grrr-grunio rotakion sus ojos se matenian de color morado oscuro

-oh rayos lo poco de cordura que tiene se fue-dijo rosa

-le quedaba cordura ya creia que estaba loco-dijo alex

Rotakion le dio un rodillazo y luego lo tomo por el brazo y se lo doblo con tal de quebraserlo

-¡¿que crees que haces?!-ante el acto, Hero forzo su brazo para evitar la fractura mientras con el otro rodeo su cuello y lo jalaba hacia atras para librar el agarre

-what you think i m doing?-dijo y le dio una patada aunque le costo subir pierna

-oh genial se puso bilingue-dijo rosa con sarcamos

-HUUY, SE PUSO A HABLAR OTRO IDIOMA, CUIDADO HEEE-dijo con gran sarcasmo-si apenas te hacia caso en español no esperes respuestas ahora

Rotakion forzo aun mas el brazo de hero y la herida que anteriormente le habia hecho con el zarpazo empezo a tener de nuevo el fuego negro,pero esta ves empezo a poner toxinas

-pagaras-dijo,pero no en espanol sino en sangheili y su voz en esa palabra era de alguien que solo conocia hero

-esa voz...AHHH, MIERDA, ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! AGGGG, ¡QUITATE!-esta vez tambien se valio de sus piernas para poder quitarse a Rotakion, se alejo de el y se tomo del brazo con fuerza-¡QUE ME HICISTE RATA!?, HAAA, ESO ARDE

-es una toxina varias enrealidad-dijo recuperandose-cuando tomaste el vino ingeriste una toxina que me permite ver tus pensamientos y establecer un enlance,pero al mismo tiempo puede usarse para herir tanto mental como fisicamente-dijo y le dio una patada directo al rostro-tu familia la mataste fisica y emocionalmente-dijo y rio por lo bajo-a tu hermano mayor lo entiendo,tu madre no era de peligro,pero pudiste haberle sacado provecho a tu hermano menor manteniendolo vivo,pero sin mas que lealtad-dijo y hiso detener el fuego-esa es tu marca el precio que hubo que pagar por gobernar y es hora de despertar-dijo y todos salieron de esa realidad

5 minutos depues

-estaras bien-dijo grace,el sangheili abria los ojos lentamente y vio borroso por un momento,pronto su vista se aclaro y se dio cuenta de algo diferente en grace, el cabello de ella ahora era castaño y se veia ahora de 23 ,rotakion la habi apuesto en su forma original que era mas habilidosa para curar,le habia cerrado la herida,pero quedaba una cicatriz en con forma de una espada de energia,rotakion estaba suturandose una herida el mismo-alguna otra herida o quieres un calmante?-pregunto grace

-Grace? ¿que te paso?-dijo sentándose el sangheili

-haci me veia originalmente mejor dicho en la linea de historia de rotakion que es de dode sali yo,monica,nathan,nicko,sara,alex,marco y james-le explico-solo que en fanfiction usamos la segunda version pero jose o rotakion puede devolvernos al primer diseño

-vaya...y ahora que lo mencionas...-Hero se levanto y se acerco a Rotakion y sin aviso lo tomo del cuello y se lo acerco, levantandolo del suelo-¡¿TU QUE CREES SABER DE MI?!, ¿QUIEN CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIRME LO QUE HE ECHO?, NO SABES NADA DE MI, ¡¿QUE TE DA EL DERECHO DE DECIRME A QUE LE VOY A TEMER?!

-en que momento te dije algo de temer?-pregunto con suma tranquilidad Rotakion como si las manos del sangheili no apretaran su cuello -te dije sobre lo que hiciste y en que en algun momento se te devolvera pero no te dije nada de temer a algo

Al retomar sus palabras se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y hablo, soltó a Rotakion y regreso a su asiento donde lo atendian, no sin antes repetirle que el no sabia nada

-Como sea..., al menos pude verte asi Grace, me gusta como te vez

-gracias-dijo sacando una jeringa-esto es un antibiotico que me dio uno de los unggoy que vino contigo,estira el brazo y no te alteres que te lo voy a inyectar

Rotakion volvio a seguir suturandose las heridas como si estuviera uniendo los puntos de un dibujo trato de ver que le pasaba en la mente al emperador, pero ahora habia una area bloqueada por algo no sabia si era parte de hero o otra cosa por lo que decidio dejarlo asi por el momento

-como te sientes?-pregunto jose acercándose

-Me siento como si me hubiera enborrachado brutalmente a noche y me hubiesen obligado a leer un fan fiction yaoi de Finn X el lich

-ok eso si es feo-dijo el moreno haciendo una mueca de tremendo asco,sin saberlo un grunt le estaba inyectando unos calmantes muy fuertes a rotakion sin saber que el no sentia dolor

-pues yo estoy borrachito y creo que ahora siento mi cuerpo y estoy terrible-dijo y siguio suturandose,pero cantando-el dibujo incompleto es mi cuerpo,hoy tuve un sueño y la hibrido me asustoooooo

-tu callate que esa hibrido si estaba zukulenta…..que mal que no la corespondes

-cuando te envenenen y dejes de sentir frio,calor,dolor,el tacto de una persona me avisas si no te es molesto-dijo acostandose en el cesped-mira es ella holaaaaaaaloquitaaaaa-dijo,cualquiera creeria que es que estaba alucinando pero en verdad estaba ahí la mencionada que al escuchar loquita pateo a rotakion-se te olvido que gracias a tu hermano ya no siento, bueno no se si es borracho o drogado lo que estoy,y ahi no alla no ahi donde esta la chillona,el mequetefre,el egoncentricas,dictatorista,maestrita,y luego esta grace-dijo viendo a donde estaban el sangheili y la pelimarron

-disculpalo el y yo debido a ciertas circunstancias o palabras perdemos la cordura y incluso puede pasar algo como que no recordemos bien que paso si dejamos un dano a alguien,lo malo es que fuera cordura es igual a fuera uno mismo-dijo rosa

-hero cuantas veces has sido herido,hablando en toda tu vida política militar?-pregunto rotakion leyendo una nota que no sabia como habia tenido en el bolsillo

-Eso depende, ¿cuentan las cortadas con papel o alguna pequeña cosa con filo?, me refiero a cortadas menores de 2 centimetros

-si son cosas que te hiciste tu mismo no cuentan-dijo rotakion-cosas como por ejemplo:que te ha dado un disparo o que lograron alcanzar con un golpe como seria en el caso de charie que logro darte algunas cortadas,son ejemplos

-Pues, en ese caso, ha sido solo en esa vez...y una mas reciente

-que ha sido la mejor cosa que has hecho y tambien cual fue la peor?-pregunto leyendo otras de las notas

Hero se levanto y extendio los brazos-Todo lo que hago esta bien hecho, nada a sido malo, NADA…..Es como preguntarle a un ciego ¿cuantos sonidos escucha y que ha sido lo mas impresionante que ha visto?

-aja si claro el perfecto y todo-dijo levantandose rotakion,su telefono sono-disculpa...alo?...no le dire...no no lo hare...que?!...quien fue?!...no descuida no lo golpeare,solo hare sufrir ya voy para alla-dijo y corrio a la casa en llamas*disculpa un momento la sobrina de charie esta en un aprieto y voy a buscarla en la biblioteca*escucho hero en su mente,luego se pudo oir a lo lejos una motocicleta

-si tuvieras que elegir entre grace,marie o alex para una cita cual seria?-pregunto rosa leyendo las notas que rotakion dejo en el suelo

*¡sobrina!*pensó Hero con algo de sorpresa-hmmm, eso depende, ¿cita romantica, de diversion o algun paseo?

-ehhhh...diversion-

-Grace-respondio Hero

-comansela-dijo con alegría grace-ya va porque?

-que ha sido lo que más te ha gustado y lo que más te ha molestado durante la entrevista-pregunto rosa

-Pues por que tu pareces ser la mas alegre de todas y loca del modo agradable….Toda la entrevista hasta ahora me ha facinado, el unico punto negativo fueron los trucos baratos de Rotakion durante el enfrentamiento, ¿teletransportacion? ¿armas inbuidas en cosa negra? ¿clones de si mismo? ¿lodo al rostro? ¿yaoi en mi casco? ¿granadas destellantes?, ese tipo debe aprender a luchar con honor

-el lo hacia debido a que tú tienes una armadura con mucho aguanté tanto por blindaje como por escudos,técnicamente no es teletransportacion veras..-dijo rosa y atrás de ella un par de marines pusieron una pizzara y rosa en la pizzara con una tiza empezó a dibujar y escribir operaciones de matematicas-como ves en ves de sangre nuestro cuerpo usa un liquido negro,que sólo subsiste en sombras ya que sí está fuera de nuestro cuerpo no dura mucho,cuando "una sombra nos lleva" nuestro cuerpo se disuelve y luego se duplica en una sombra donde haiga un poco de líquido por eso el retraso,las armas usan el mismo método,los clones enrealidad fueron una ilusión óptica causada gracias a las toxinas que ingeriste al tomar el vino,sí yo hubiera luchado contra tú versión de mi dimensión hubiera pensando"honor?,que honor hay en combatir uno sin protección y otro con una armadura que resistiria un impactó de un wraith,tengo que tornar la balanza a mi favor"-le explicó y le mostró los dibujos para explicarse mejor-sí querías que el peleara con honor tendrías que haber luchado sin armadura así el lucharia sin trucos….y sí te preguntas como entonces se hundió tú rodilla en la sombra,pues simplemente rodeo tú rodilla pegandola al suelo con tal fuerza que dejó un agujero

-Espera, espera, para empezar el no tiene irritacion, por ende su resistencia fisica es inaudita, eso ya es un gran punto a su favor, tambien tiene mucha velocidad y agilidad y puede leer mis pensamientos, yo creo que eso era suficiente…..Un momento, ¿dices que tengo una version de mi en tu dimension?

-el los leeia pero no podia predecir tus movimientos,solo lo podemos hacer de forma que se estableca comunicacion,ver los recuerdos y crear un "puente" no podemos anticiparnos a los movimientos,en eso dependemos de la habilidad,lo del dolor tambien es una gran debilidad,ya que no sentimos si una herida es grave,no te fijaste que su pierna izquierda fallaba en algunos movimientos y que por eso te pateaba con la derecha,es agil claro,pero pudiste pararlo en seco-dijo la pelinegra-si existe una version tuya,no pensaste que si habia una de charie habia una tuya?

-Bueno eso tiene sentido y...¿eso significa que tengo una version femenina tambien?-pregunto Hero

-asi es-respondio-marie la conoce bien

-¿de veras?, no se que pase si nos vemos, ¿nos matariamos o no saldriamos de la recamara todo el dia?

-son practicamente la misma persona asi que creo que seria la segunda o se llevarian muy bien-dijo rosa,marie al escuchar eso dijo

-si ella es cruel,mandona,egocentrica,trata a todos como si fueran nada,no como el que es buena persona-charie al escuchar eso casi se muere de la risa

-buena persona?!que buen chiste-dijo el conejo a punto de desmayarse de la rise

Hero tomo del cuello a Chaire-¿sabes cual es un buen chiste? por que si no me cuentas un buen chiste ahora te obligare a bailar desnudo en medio de Tarde de ascendencia y en todas las pantallas del universo conocido, justo despues de hacerte tener una cita con un Hunter-amenazo el sangheili,de lo que no se dio cuenta hero fue que cierta chica con orejas de conejo estaba atras de el con un martillo gravitatorio,le dio un buen golpe en la espalda obligandolo a soltar

-deja a mi tio ,alien no joda-dijo la chica,aparentaba los 17,su cabello era castano con mechas rubias y su tez era morena,no tenia el pelaje característico de los rabbitrabious ya que ella había llevado a cabo un gran logro,vestia un uniforme que consitia en unas zapatillas,una falda larga y una blusa blanca-estas bien tio?

-si no necesitaba ayuda solo necesitaba un chiste-dijo charie-y se te salio algo maracucho,pero como sea...rotakion puedo contar lo que paso la ultima ves que viste a samantha?

-seguro-dijo rotakion mientras que trataba de reacomodar su pierna

-me ayudas janice?-pregunto charie a su sobrina quien asintio

-mi amor puedo revisar tu telefono?-pregunto janice

-si pero antes dame un gran abrazo

-porque?

-porque te voy a extranar mucho-dijo y se le veia en el telefono unas 2 mujeres que no conocian y el registro de que quemo el pueblo natal de ella cuando se le cayo un fosforo

-Escucha pequeña, tienes mucha suerte de ser una loli por que si no, ahora mismo la pasarias mal por haber osado atacarme-dijo con tono serio y autoritario Hero

-si le haces algo te va peor-grito rotakion ya con la pierna ya reacomodada

-si claro,como si estuvieras en condiciones para otra pelea,apenas tienes vendadas las heridas-dijo janice y su sonrisa fue como la de charie por un momento

-disculpala las hormonas de crecimiento tienen en ocasiones efectos secundarios,claire tras pasar po eso se volvio imperactiva y molesta,en janice eso la volvio tranquila y silenciosa-dijo charie sin darse cuenta de que janice estaba tratando de robarle el telefono,le dio un zape en la mano-te dije que si robas,robale a alguien que sea idiota-le dijo a su sobrina

-ok...usted es el que manda a mi tio a esas misiones de las que regresa herido?-pregunto janice

-obvio

-hey quien hace las preguntas soy yo-dijo rosa-charie no habia una chica fan de furry en tu cuarto?-al decir eso el conejo saluo corriendo a salvar a la chica-cual ha sido la mision mas extrana a la que has mandado a charie?

-Esta bien, le otorgare el perdon por esta vez, yo solo mando a Chaire a misiones, si regresa herido o traumado no es mi problema mientras las cumpla asi que al que le deberias preguntar eso es a el, ademas, se le paga para ello y tambien gano un buen seguro de vida del que no se puede quejar

-bueno charie cual fue la mas extrana?

-fue unos mese antes de empezar la busquedad,me mandaron a buscar un arma que los rebeldes habian hecho,la unica pista era en un pueblo de una colonia,pero al llegar estaba vacio,solo encontre huellas que se dirigian a un edificio,al entrar todos estaban muertos y habia una pantalla que mostraba solo imagenes aleatorias a gran velocidad,lo que me confundio fue que habian hasta rebeldes muertos,sin quemaduras de plasma solo marcas de garras,revise sus armas y todas sin energia,no habia quemaduras que indicara si alguien habia recibido el plasma,al salir,habian animales extranos saliendo de sus escondites,me defendi y logre escapar,resulta que enrealidad lo rebeldes buscaban si se podian usar como armas,que bueno que despues hero aprobo la cazeria y los habitantes de la colonia cazaron a esos animales que si no me equivoco ahora estan extintos-respondio charie-no sabia que tenia seguro

-ok ...por fin las ultimas-celebro rotakion de que ya estaban en las ultimas-la armadura que portas es herencia o por cada emperador se hace una armadura segun su gusto?

-No, yo la mande a fabricar especialmente para mi, no es una tradicion hacerle una al emperador pero yo quize una, pero si quieren saber, la armadura mas vieja de un emperador que guardamos, esta en un museo de una de las lunas de Sanghelios,es de antes de la caida del muro cultural

-bueno otro lugar que visitar-dijo rotakion anotando en una libreta que decia "cosas por hacer" -la espada real,que tipo de energia usa y esa lo demas es lo mismo que con la armadura?

-Miren-saco el mango de la espada-Segun lo que recuerdo, esta espada tiene una energia muy parecida a la casual con la diferencia de que utiliza una pequeña cantidad de magma al encender, sin olvidar un poco de materia oscura en "el filo" de la misma, su "bateria", por asi llamarle, se basa mas en un tipo de motor Tesla como ustedes le llaman, asi su duracion aumenta, si la espada hablara sin duda seria la mas orgullosa y vanidosa; No, la armadura tiene un realmente pequeño generador nuclear que se encarga del escudo pero solo en eso, lo que es el HUD es con energia solar que se almacena con los mismos micropaneles con los que se activa la invisibilidad

-yo no creo que el escudo resista el ataquee de un wraith-dijo marco-es posible que resista mas o el tiempo de recarga sea mucho menos tardio por lo que en ambos casos se recuperaria facilmente del ataque al menos eso pienso yo a base de los conocimientos que he podido obtener a traves de charie

-materia oscura?,que pasaria si cortas a alguien asi?-pregunto grace

-otra ves otra se me colea-dijo rosa-si tu eres asi de alto que tanto eran tus padres y tus hermanos?

-no recuerdo cifras pero Fanos siempre fue el mas alto de todos, me sobrepasaba por un dedo, papa siempre fue casi de mi estatura y Ghekc lo tenia por lo bajo, quiza me llegaba a la boca

-como te sentiste cuando fuiste obligado a tomar el trono?-pregunto Rotakion dibujando algunas cosas en la libreta(dibujaba como seria el sistema de los escudos y a la familia de hero)

-Me senti con un extacis de proporciones magnificamente colosales, no podia esperar a hacer lo que yo queria, como cuando consigues eso por lo que trabajaste tanto

-ok algun ultimo reto o pregunta para alguien que quieras hacer?-pregunto jose

-eh por cierto va lo del paseo?-pregunto monica,nadie se dio cuenta,pero charie estaba saliendo de la casa cargando a la fangirl y escucho eso*ah broma en verdad ira con el?

-Claro que si, yo cumplo las promesas que le hago a las señoritas-dijo mientras le tomaba de las manos a Monica-Pero, ¿de verdad eso sera todo de la entrevista?

-a ver dejame ver-dijo revisando jose unas notas-oh me falto esto...como crees que seras en 20 años?

-No lo se...,veinte años mas viejo

-me referia a como crees que seras en el sentido de tu forma de ser,es decir,si serias quejoso,o mas orgulloso cosas asi-dijo jose-pero bueno no hay mas preguntas,tienes algun ultimo reto para los oc?

-estas seguro-le pregunto rotakion a charie quien asintio-bueno ve pensando eso

-hmmmm...ya se, todos ustedes incluido jose, me prepararan una gran ceremonia y fiesta de despedida hasta la proxima vez que vuelva, debera tener globos, fuegos artificiales, explosiones, fuentes de chocolate, regalos a mi, comida y un dragon

-el dragon es facil-dijieron rosa y rotakion este ultimo desenterro del suelo su espada y la primera saco un igual-marco el teleport trata de hacer que funcione-al decir eso el mencionado saco una tablet y tecleo unas cosas y rosa y rotakion desaparecieron

Con Rotakion y Rosa

-bueno el dragon estaba en esa cueva-dijo Rotakion señalando una cueva cercana,se acercaron y antes de que pudieran entrar una llamarada de fuego salio y los envolvió,cuando la llamarada se fue los 2 estaban bien,con apenas quemaduras de segundo grado y su ropa algo chamuscada,salieron de la cueva soldados en armaduras medievales que se quemaban,trataban de salvarse,de la cueva salio primero el hocico,luego la cabeza,el cuello y finalmente un dragon surgio completamente de su morada dando un rugido estruendoso, otros soldados en armadura medieval y con arcos y flechas salieron de sus escondites y dispararon al dragon sin dañar mas que levemente a la gran bestia, el dragon exhalo otra llamarada de fuegos,Rotakion y Rosa lograron esquivarla-que empieze la diversión-dijo y corrió hacia el dragon alzando su espada y gritando

De nuevo en la casa 2 horas despues

-fiuh no tardamos tanto como esperaba-dijo grace ya encendiendo la fuente de chocolate

-dilo por ti-dijo jose terminando de inflar los globos

-si porque a mi esto se me dificulta-dijo nicko tratando de hacer que el dragon se quedara tranquilo,exepto que el dragon lo agarro con la boca y trato de comerlo,pero debido a que usaba su traje de clon no podia comerselo-dragon malo-dijo y le disparo con su blaster y el dragon lo escupio

-estas seguro de que asi esta bien?-pregunto marco

-dijo explosiones-dijo charie poniendo junto a los fuegos artificiales unas granadas de plasma y un bloque de C4

-por aqui todo listo-dijieron monica,marie,janice,clarie,alice y alex al ya haber terminando una mesa llena de comida

-por aqui tambien-dijieron unos marines al ya terminar de preparar una mesa llena de refresco y comida como sandwiche,pollo y demas

-listo para ayudar con los fuegos artificiales-dijo un ghost junto a unos pesteling

-musica lista-dijo amy junto a unos grunts con instrumentos

-¿y los invitados?, traigan a todo el mundo

-ya va de cual mundo?-pregunto la fangirl-si tu eres del mundo de warcraft-dijo viendo a davil-tu de starcraft-dijo viendo a alex

-un poquito de todo-respondio nathan y llamo a springtrap

25 minutos depues

habian llegado personas de los mundos de cada uno,springtrap veia como la casa se incendiaba,un soldado raso de warcraft practicaba contra un zealot,odsts se tomaban fotos con el dragon,unos clones montaban un ultralisko y muchos otros invitados,lo extrano es que rosa y rotakion no se les veia por ningun lugar.

-¿donde estaran esos dos?...Oye Jose!, tu que lo sabes todo de a qui y lo que no lo inventas, ¿donde estan Rosa y Rotakion?,

-dejame ver-dijo jose sacando el samsung

mientras en un centro comercial

-que le gustaria a un alien egocentrico y cruel?-penso en voz alta rosa

-un espejo y algo para torturar-dijo rotakion

-yo creo que eso debe de tener mucho-dijo rosa y vio una tienda de CDS de musica-ya creo que se que haremos

de nuevo en el patio

-ya volveran-dijo guardando el samsung-hero en tu nave hay cosas que te regalaron los invitados

5 minutos despues

-run bitch run-dijo Rotakion saltandose la cerca junto a Rosa

-lo perdimos?

-creo que si-respondio Rotakion se acerco a su hija-Amy escucha esto-dijo y le susurro lo que planeaba

-Marie y Charie-llamo rosa a los 2 para contarles su plan

-Huuuu, regalos en mi nave?!, ¿que sera mejor?, abrirlos ya o cuando me vaya

-yo creo que cuando te vayas asi tienes mucho tiempo para examinarlos-opino Jose

-ok listo-pregunto Rosa a Charie y Marie quienes asintieron y fueron a la mesa de comida,una ves ahi marie y charie le lanzaron una porcion de carne a Hero y luego se escondieron,mientras rosa aprovecho para colarse en la nave

-ok a la una a la las 3-dijo Rotakion y junto a su hija y los grunts empezaron una cancion-un dia inusual para alguien normal-empezo a cantar

-normal es una golosina?-canto amy

- **jajaja normal es una palabra con poco efecto en esta casa, mira que hasta la termine quemando-** canto Rotakion y vio la casa- **la entrevista ya culmina y la risa ya cesa de la misma forma en que la casa ya se apaga, este otro dia como cualquier otro para nosotros, pero para los demás este es un dia sin un buen final-** tras cantar esa parte los grunts comenzaron a tocar de forma mas rápida y animada

 **-dame una razón para cambiar esto por algo mejor,porque debería hacerlo,si tu no me mandas-** corearon los grunts

 **-todo empezó cuando el cielo estaba estrellado,pero de pronto BOOM el techo exploto y por el bajo un viajero del espacio que hirió a mi amigo,se mostro como si fuera superior, ahí vienieron los retos la rueda del castramiento,el conejo secuestrado y el sextetoooo-** canto Rotakion y luego paro un momento- **cambiando el tema la parrillada y una princesa una pelea la casa quemada y eso solo fue otro dia sin sentido por aqui esta Hero emperador de sangheilios** y...-no pudo terminar de cantar debido a que hubo una falla con el microfono,lo solto y canto solo lo suficiente para hero lo escuchara mientras se acercaba-este es el regalo no es muy caro,pero si poco ordinario,y muy peligroso si cae en manos de tus enemigos-canto rotakion entregandole una caja de madera de tamano pequeno desde la perspectiva de hero

*cuando te vallas y despues del paseo con monica te mostrare como funciona lo que hay en la caja,no la abras antes*penso rotakion*es por tu propia seguridad*

-Heeeee...pues...¿bravo?...¿saben que hubiera sido rikisimo?, las 6 chicas dentro de un gran pastel con trajes zukulentos, pero una cancion con una caja...hemm...si,...tam,tambien es bueno

*rosa estas en posicion*penso

*si,marie tambien

-lo que hay en la caja,sabes lo que te hice,lo de las toxinas esa caja contiene una variante menos fuerte que fue la primera que sintetice,no te permite establecer el puente entre mentes,pero puede usarse como arma o medio de tortura,tu mismo pasaste por el dolor-dijo rotakion

-Eso si que es util, debo agradecértelo

-eso si como te dije despues de que acabe todo, te explico como funciona para que asi no pase algun accidente-dijo rotakion

-deacuerdo

-pero como sea si quieres anda a tomarte una foto con el dragon o que se yo-dijo viendo hacia donde estaba el dragon,que perseguia a nicko y a unos clones,mientras que davil lo jalaba por la cadena junto a unos soldados rasos ,aunque mas bien eran arrastrados por el dragon-que rayos?-dijo rotakion al ver que unos grunts estaban repartiendo aperitivos,la cosa es que los grunts se habian pintado de forma que parecia que traian un esmoquin

2 horas despues

-atencion atencion-dijo un marco algo pasado de tragos-esta reunion es para despedir por incompetente..-recibio un zape por parte de rosa y luego se corrigio-para despedir a hero unggoy..-otro zape-heroe..-dijo viendo a un lado con pose de héroe ,alguien le dio un tomatazo-hero grunt ruby-

-callate marco!-grito wesker sentado al lado de claire la hermana de charie-oh disculpe la confudi con claire redfield

-callate tu!-dijo marco-a hero grunt ruvif,que la fuerza te apadrine y monica te-rosa lo saco arrastrado-voten por mi para ministro!-grito antes de que rosa lo sacara de ahí,la cosa es que cuando lo grito atrás de el apareció una bandera de Inglaterra ondeando y una música patriótica,cosa que nadie entendio ya que el no era ingles

-Bravo-comenzo a aplaudir-¡Todos aplaudan al humano escuálido, maldita seá!

-bravo,pero por comediante-dijieron rotakion,alex,monica,davil y charie aplaudiendo

-fue un gran discurso-dijo el dragon y un ultralisko lloro

-ahhhh! un dragon que habla!-grito nicko y salto a los brazos de rotakion,quien casi se cae por el peso repentino

-nicko el dragon no te mato cuando no sabias que hablaba ahora menos-dijo soltandolo rotakion

-los estados unidos de sangheilios...hip...soberano ruvif...se me olvido el himno-canto marco sentando en una silla tomando una botella de whiski

-Oh, ven aquí borrachito-cargó a Marco como princesa, bajo del escenario y lo arrojó al suelo-¿Quien sigue?

-me toca-dijo nathan y subio al escenario-yo no se mucho de hero,ademas que le gusta entrar por los techos y mal estacionar las naves,los retos,a mi si me dieron risa,sobretodo porque no me toco hacer uno,el sexteto en parte me molesto no tanto como a charie que queria matar a jose,hero no tengo idea de que haras,pero te deseo lo mejor y que tu camino este iluminado para evitar las asechanzas del enemigo-dijo y dejo el microfono a un lado y se bajo del escenario

-Muy bien, muy bien

rosa subio al escenario y tomo el microfono

-bueno no tenia nada escrito ni se me ocurrio algo en estas horas...-dijo leyendo de algo que se escribio en la mano-recuerda seguir escribiendo el discurso...ah?...eso no era disculpen,ruvif un apellido de gran renombre en sangheilios-dijo sentandose en el borde del escenario-su padre unio sangheilios,dandole a su apellido honor,el cual este que esta aqui aumento con sus logros y seguria aumentando con todo lo que lograra ya que el aunque vea una perdida habra victoria,lo que el enemigo te quite te lo tendra que devolver 7 veces mas

-Gracias, aún que mi padre no fue el que derrumbo el muro cultural

-disculpa se poco de historia-dijo rosa-alguien mas?-no hubo respuesta

-que?, ¡¿nadie más?!...Esta bien-dijo hero y subio el al escenario y tomó el micrófono-Humanos, no tan humanos e invitados, mientras Chaire se dirige a mi nave para quitar los explosivos que él puso en los motores yo les hablaré. Deleitense, deleitense ahora que yo mismo les dedico estás palabras de gran valor por el hecho de que salen de mi boca, agradesco el tiempo bien invertido en mi entrevista y la presente fiesta así cómo al corto hospedaje, espero que a todos ustedes, seres menores, consigan la armonía que tanto necesitan. Ahora, ¡sigan bebiendo y alborotandose! en éste festejo que es todo suyo

-espereme tantito con permishito dijo monchito-dijo james por fin apareciendo,james era un joven alto,musculoso,afroamericano,de cabello negro,usaba un pantalon,unos zapatos converse y una chemise-lo vi todo no vengo como otras veces que me tienen que explicar que paso cuando no saben que me fui,emperador Hero Grunt ruvif,usted es un buen lider,vi su trabajo en las colonias y a pesar de ver niños usando maquinaria pesada debo decirle que su sistema de trabajo,de control de enfermedades desde el punto de vista humano es cruel,pero es el mejor que he visto,sin votos asi no escucho a personas quejarse por las largas colas,que ya me imagino que si son largas aqui alla deberia de ser una locura,asi evito disturbios y por encima d todo lo malo que se ha dicho de usted es un gran sangheili

-hemmm...gracias, extraño, que bien que tu si reconoces un excelente gobierno cuándo lo vez

-y el obsequio lo deje en tu nave-dijo sentandose al lado de rotakion

-que paso james?

-toda una locura durante el tiempo que ustedes no sabian donde estaba-dijo y agarro doritos

-si, cuándo me vaya lo abriré

fiesta siguio asi durante otras horas hubo un momento en que charie se paso de tragos y beso a marie,wesker y marco cantaban su version del himno,davil trato de atrapar a un ultralisko con una soga,nadie sabe como lo logro,grace y la fangirl habian competido a ver quien lograba ganarle en piedra papel o tijera a un protoss,amy y los grunts volvieron a jugar a los caballeros,la cosa es que estaban golpeando a nicko por ser un mal caballero blanco,james hablo con el dragon quien tambien estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol,algun tonto le habia dado de beber,rotakion habia apagado el incendio y reconstruyo la sala,lo malo fue que luego el y rosa cantaron "como te odio",jose habia tomado,pero pepsicola y se encontraba comiendo brownies y hablando con alguien que nadie conocía ,monica,claire janice y alice bailaban como si fuera otra cancion la que sonara,las mayores era porque ya no tenian control,mientras que janice lo hacia simplemente para divertirse

-bueno compañeros-dijo davil que extranamente era uno de los pocos que no se habia pasado-es hora de soplar la velitas-bueno al menos eso parecia-que ah cierto no es un cumple...feliz bar mi...-le lanzaron un tomate-tampoco bueno...que vivan los no...no eso tampoco...es hora de desperdinos de nuestro visitante espacial,que le da mucho a la tecla espacio-le lanzaron otro tomate por mal chiste

-ahhhh, tiene razon, ademas se me hace tarde para una cita, OYE CHAIRE, ¿YA QUITASTE TUS BOMBAS DE MI NAVE?

-ya va que no me acuerdo la clave!-grito charie y puso una clave al azar que resulto que si funciono-fiuuuu-quito la carga explosiva y la fue a dejar a un lado-listo!

-nave numeros que no entiendo-dijo nicko leyendo un papel que tenia numeros en sangheili-tiene permiso para despegar-al decir eso los grunts abordaron exepto por uno que amy secuestro-la pista esta lista

-Bien, ¿nos vamos?-pregunto hero y extendio su mano a Monica

-por supuesto-dijo monica tomando la mano del sangheili,charie solo se alejo de la nave

y la fangirl le trato de animar

*rosa estas en posicion...de nuevo?*

*asi es en la caja blanca*

-hero si me puedes dejar en espn?-pregunto rotakion

-Claro Rotakion, sube. Bien chicos, por ahora nos vamos, no se preocupen, se los traere sanos y a salvo, menos Rotakion, tengo un presentimiento de que saldra tras una explosion de ese lugar

-eso es casi seguro como que nicko no ha dado su primer beso-dijo nathan

-quien le dio acceso a mi historia?!-pregunto nicko

-ADIOS QUE TE VAYA BIEN Y QUE LA VICTORIA TE ACOMPANE-dijieron todos james hasta alzo sobre su cabeza una bandera como si fuera alguien de una propaganda de un país orgulloso ,rotakion subio a la nave

-Todavia es muy temprano para salir Monica, ¿que tal si dejamos a Rotakion y en lo que anochese abrimos los regalos?-dijo Hero mientras subia junto a Monica a la nave

-dale-dijo monica

*rosa no estas incomoda de estar en esa caja*penso rotakion al ver el tamano de la caja

*recuerda que no siento al igual que tu*

-Yo no se endonde queda ese lugar al que quieres ir asi que conduce tu Rotakion

-ok-dijo rotakion y se sento en la silla de piloto,aunque le fue extrano terminar con los pies colgando debido al diseno de la silla-se les agradece a los pasajeros asegurar que la puerta este cerrada y que no falta nada,la empresa no se hace responsable por perdida de objectos...esto va estar bueno-dijo y le puso unos audifonos a su telefono y se los puso,le dio play a la cancion "lindo viaje,tercer cielo",giro la llave,pero la nave no encendio,volvio a intentar y sonaba como un auto que no encendia,hasta que si encendio,elevo la potencia por medio de un panel tactil enfrente de el y luego puso las manos donde aparentemente eran los controles-sostenganse!-dijo y acelerro,pero de retroceso destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de la casa-nah despues lo arreglo-dijo y elevo mas la nave y esta ves si acelerro hacia adelante-5% de velocidad y vamos a 180 kilometros,espn esta a unos 50000 kilometros asi que un 25%-elevo la velocidad y practicamente lo vio todo como un efecto de las series cuando "saltan"-yeeeeejaaaaa...la ultima ves que vole haci fue cuando viaje a un planeta extrano,no confies en dwyne es un loco-

-genial la velocidad lo afecto-dijo monica,vio como una caja se movio por si sola-Hero mira-dijo senalando la caja blanca que se volvio a mover

-Oh no, si de nuevo es un perro semi muerto no tendra perdon-encendio su espada y la preparo para revanar cualquier cosa que saliera de alli, se acerco y lentamente comenzo a abrir la caja

-perro semimuerto seras si me tocas con eso-dijo abriendo la caja desde adentro rosa y saliendo sorpresivamente-sorpresa-dijo saliendo de la caja,al hacerlo se pudo ver que ahora ella usaba unas zapatillas,una minifalda,una chaqueta que estaba medio aberta dejando ver que usaba un top negro y su cabello ahora lo tenia suelto,llevaba en sus manos un plato en el que habia un pastel,otra caja se abrio y de esta salio marie ,vestida de forma similar a rosa y con otro pastel que si un los juntaba formaba una imagen de puntillismo donde se veian a todos en la sala en plena entrevista-TA DA

-OHHHHHH, ¡PERO QUE RIKISIMO! ¡Y TAMBIEN PASTEL! ¿ustedes vienen junto con el pastel? por que entonces me las comere tambien

-busquen una habitacion!-dijo rotakion para luego pensar"como escuche eso"

-bueno es que te debemos 5 retos-dijo Rosa y Marie solo asintió

-bueno ya esta es mi parada...conduce tu amigito-dijo bajandose de la silla y un grunt le relevo-Hero ya me voy,acuerdate que despues de todo te enseno como funcionan las toxinas que te di,voy a arreglar cuentas con espn-dijo abriendo una de las puertas de descargar-alla voy-dijo y salto como si hiciera paracaidismo mientras su teléfono cambio la música de lindo viaje a la theme song de terminator Genesis ,desenfundo el unico cuchillo que le quedaba y gritaba -ESPN YOU ARE GONA TO PAY!-se vio como si hubiera sido lanzado hacia un lado ya que la nave seguia su curso,duro unos segundos la caída hasta que cayo en un tragaluz,pero no lo atraveso,sino que el vidrio giro y el cayo adentro del edificio

*creo que eso me hubiera dolido...eh?...samantha...no me gusta esa cara...alejate alejate...quitate de encima loca!*penso sin darse cuenta de que habia dejado que el sangheili lo escuchara

-Nahhhh, estara bien, ahora que? Oh!, si, cinco retos para tres hermosas chicas, que tal si primero hacemos una parada, Unggoy! Dejanos en el parque mas cercano con areas verdes

-a la orden-dijo el grunt y como pudo bajo la velocidad,luego de unos minutos giro bruscamente,casi haciendo que marie se cayera,pero recupero el equilibrio,detuvo la nave y fue descendiendo lentamente,hasta aterrizar-listo!

-rayos charie porque me arrastraste a esto-susurro nathan escondido en un arbol a 200 metros de la nave

-porque no querias aguantarte un sermon por parte de grace-respondio el conejo escondido en otro arbol

-Bien chicas, es aqui y su primer reto no es mas que saltar la cuerda, la que de mas saltos ganara un premio

Marie no vio el porque del reto,monica tampoco,pero Rosa entendio,un grunts les dio a cada una una cuerda,empezaron a saltar,monica hiba a buen ritmo,marie le costaba un poco,pero luego hiba bien,rosa saltaba rapido y con algo de sonrojo

-miercoles que buena vista-susurro nathan,charie asintio y saco una videocamara

monica fue la primera en dejar de saltar debido a que se enredo con la cuerda y cayo al suelo,luego rosa quien no pudo ver que una liebre paso cerca de ella y la hiso tropezar,marie siguio saltando-gane?

-quisiera decirte que si pero Rosa dio mas saltos, lo siento pero en la siguiente tal vez ganes y el proximo reto es: darle 5 vueltas al parque trotando pero como gano rosa, ella les disparara grandes chorros de agua fria desde la nave que las seguira mientras lo hacen, la primera en completar las 5 vueltas ganara y si Rosa evita que las dos lo logren ella ganara denuevo…oh y por cierto rosa, tu arma lanza agua tiene una pequeña fuga asi que mientras disparas, un pequeño chorro te salpicara tambien

Rosa sonrio de forma picara,las 2 conejo corrieron dejando su silueta en polvo,Rosa y el sangheili subieron,rosa se mantuvo cerca de la puerta y un grunt encendio la nave y empezo a seguirlas,otro grunt le dio el arma de agua,se agacho y apunto con tranquilidad,cantando en un susurro

-mi vista no me falla 2 presas desesperadas,las hare descansar en paz...-fue lo que se le logro escuchar,disparo a monica,pero esta salto hacia adelante esquivandolo,el arma le salpico mojandole el rostro y danandole un poco el rimel,volvio a disparar le dio a monica,pero ella seguia corriendo,el arma volvio a salpicarle,pero esta ves le mojo el top-que basura de arma con la que tengo que lidiar,si con mis manos las podria atrapar...-siguio cantando,pero se perdia en susurros,apunto y disparo seguido durante 3 segundos ignorando el agua que tambien le salpicaba,marie lo esquivo lanzandose hacia delante,para terminar rodando y seguir su carrera,volvio a disparar y le dio en una pierna tumbandola,pero ella se levanto y como pudo siguio corriendo,no era una spectre en su dimension por su cara,siguieron asi hasta que marie fue la que llego ya que uso a monica como escudo

-gane!-grito marie y luego esquivo en un golpe de monica

-Asi es, ganaste y todas es tan mojadas, hagamos algo para cambiar eso, ahora deberan luchar en lodo, Marie al ser la ganadora tendra una leve ventaja, durante la pelea, cada que ella diga en voz alta "Rikopollo" seguido del nombre de alguna, yo le lansare a la nombrada un gran cubetaso con mas lodo pero mas espeso, si sus chaquetas les estorban, no hay problema si se las quitan, ahora, ¿alguien tiene papel higienico?, me sangra la nariz desde el primer reto

Nathan le lanzo un rollo con tal fuerza para que pareciera que cayo del cielo y le dio en la cabeza a un grunt,luego con la manga de su chaleco de camuflaje se limpio un hilo de aceite y sangre,charie apenas pudo parar su hemorragia

Las 3 se metieron en un charco grande de lodo que se habia formado cuando rosa disparo con el arma de agua,marie se deshizo de la chaqueta como si nada,monica se quito la falda quedando con la licra,rosa no se quito nada solo se acomodo el pelo en una coleta con una liga,monica y marie trataron de hacer tumbar a la otra,rosa camino alrededor de ellas esperando una oportunidad,cuando las 2 conejos forcejeaban ella se lanzo sobre ellas

-rikopollo rosa!-lodo le cayo a rosa quien se resbalo y cayo sobre las 2,terminaron en un empate al estar todas empegostadas

-todo esto podria servir si alguna ves monica trata de matarnos-dijo charie y nathan no respondio ya que el estaba concentrado en eso

-Hmmmm, pero ke zabrozongo, digo, ninguna ganadora se ha presentado asi que su proximo reto es que despues de que se bañen para quitarse el lodo, tengan una batalla de latigasos con toallas de baño humedas, la que de mas latigasos en 4 minutos ganara

-yo ni siquiera debia retos,pero es una forma de pasar el rato hasta que sea de noche-dijo monica,las 3 salieron del charco de lodo,subieron a la nave,exepto rosa,ella se encamino a una parte mas alejada del parque(es un parque de esos que es mas bien como un bosque donde se preservan animales),se perdio de vista entre los arboles,luego de unos minutos,monica y marie estaban esperando que rosa volviera,ella volvio solo usando la falda y una toalla-porque no te banaste aqui?

-queria relajarme-dijo y se quito la toalla y le dio un latigazo a marie,asi empezó

Luego de unos 3 minutos de la pelea Marie le dio en un pecho a Monica quien chillo y como posesa le empezó a dar latigazos a Marie,mientras Rosa trataba de alcanzar su toalla, pero su falda estaba atorada con una rama por lo que debía de tener cuidado sino quería quedarse sin esa prenda

Fin de los cuatro minutos

-gane por fin!-dijo monica sin darse cuenta de que seguia semidesnuda

-si,pero mira-dijo rosa sosteniendo la blusa de monica ya vestida

-devuelvemela-dijo monica y la perseguio mientras se recuperaba

-¿algun voluntario que proponga el quinto reto?, el emperador desmayado esta-dijo un grunt moviendo al inmovil hero

-HERO!-se escucho a alguien gritar,muchas aves salieron volando alejandose del portador de esa voz,animales salieron de sus escondites,nathan casi se cae por el susto,se escuchaban pasos pesados hasta que de entre los arboles salio-uh espn tenia mas seguridad que como crei-dijo cargando en su espalda a samantha quien se habia dormido clavandole las unas en los hombros-eh? Que le paso a hero?-pregunto al grunt acercandose,al ver a la chica semidesnudas y a hero con sangre llego a esta conclusion-monica le clavaste un cuchillo en pleno acto?

-se desmayo por perdida de sangre

-causada por?

-por unos retos pervertidos

-usted quiere proponer un reto?-pregunto el grunt

-si,vengan escuchen,van a hacer lo siguiente,cuando hero despierte van a hacer como si lo amaran,quien logre hacer que se lo crea ganara-dijo y ellas asintieron,el se sento a la sombra de un arbol donde no lo vieran,las chicas se vistieron y esperaron que Hero despertara

-hero despierta-dijo monica moviendo un poco a hero,el abrio los ojos y ella lo abrazo-me tenias preocupada

-rayos rotakion-dijo charie desde su escondite

*eso te pasa por espiar*escucho a a rotakion en su mente*ni siquiera tuve que crear el lazo para saber que estabas aqui*

Hero se tomo de la cabeza uso la otra mano para recargarse en el suelo-Ahhhh...no, estoy bien, solo un descuido-le revovio el cabello y se puso de pie-¿y quien gano?

-yo gane y quisiera un premio-dijo y le dio un beso al sangheili-cariño-dijo y le dio algo de espacio para que pudiera levantarse

se movio un arbol bruscamente y de el cayo un monton de ardillas

-Te dare muchos premios cuando anochesca y salgamos pero ahora, ¿que tiene ese árbol?

-no se-dijo monica viendo el arbol

-cucucucucu-hiso como pudo el sonido de un pajaro cucu el conejo

-hero-dijo rosa abrazando al sangheili por detras-que te paso,crei que te habin hecho algo...-dijo sollozando,mientras que para si pensaba*que reto mas facil*

-Wow, oye, tranquila, hoy en dia es normal desmayarse, estoy bien-la tomo de los brasos y la dejo gentilmente de pie-pero bien, ¿cual sera el siguiente reto?, hmmmm...

-me preocupe ya que Rotakion a veces no se mide y no ser que la toxina que te puso en el cuerpo te habia vuelto a atacar,esas toxinas pueden matar un ultralisko en cuestion de menos de 5 minutos-dijo haciendo un puchero y bajando la mirada

-vahhhh, descuida, soy mas fuerte que una de esas cosas

*eso crees tu si estabas sintiendo el dolor insoportable de la toxina cuando se afianza en tu torrente sanguineo*penso rotakion para si mismo*y eso que esa era la primera fase..aunque no creo que tenga que hacer que avance no soy tan asi*

-bueno como que hacemos-pregunto rosa con una mirada coqueta

*esas clases de actuacion si que son factibles*

-lo sigo pensando...¿que tal si hacen trapecismo?, y en lugar de red, que haya agua debajo

-no conocemos ningun lugar donde se pueda hacer eso-respondieron las conejos

-pero esta el lago,hay varios arboles donde podemos poner los trapecios-dijo rosa-vamos?

-ustedes diganme, yo solo miro-dijo el sangheili y unos grunts empezaron a grabar con unas videocamaras

-bueno

10 minutos despues

-y estamos aqui en el trapecismo sobre el lago la primera es monica,quien al parecer le importa un comino como esta de reveladora-comentaba un grunt detrás de una mesa de juez

-asi es companero,esta usando un short muy corto y la parte superior de un bikini...uh esas piernas...eh?...ah si ahi va-comento un segundo grunt,monica se balanceo en el trapecio y cuando llego cerca del siguiente se solto dando un giro y se sujeto del otro que estaba levemente mas abajo se columpio y se solto se fue a agarrar del siguiente,pero alguien le habia puesto algo crema al trapecio haciendo que perdiera el agarre y cayera al lago

-Goool-cometo un tercer grunt y recibio un zape de parte de los 2 primeros grunts,quienes dieron una puntuacion de 7,5

-Muy bien-dijo Hero mientras cortaba una gran cantidad de papel del rollo

-ok aqui viene la charie digo aqui viene marie,esta usando un bikini azul marino,se le ven nervios-comento el primer grunt

Marie paso todo con una increible gracia y habilidad,se agarro del ultimo trapecio y al terminar se solto dando varias vueltas para luego caer al agua

-wow eso fue impresionante-dijo charie al ver a su version femenina haber hecho eso

-sabes tenemos casi las misma habilidades que nuestra versiones femeninas haci que tu tambien podrias hacer trapecio-dijo nathan

-Impresionante-dijo Hero

-y aqui viene la ultima concursante Rosa de leon,esta usando una minifalda y una venda que le cubre levemente los pechos-comento el primer grunt,rosa le lanzo un beso a hero, luego se columpio con bastante velocidad al llegar ya al maximo del trapecio se solto y al estar por encima del siguiente trapecio,se cruzo de brazos dando varios giros cuando ya le falto poco para el siguiente lo agarro y se impulso mas al llegar al maximo se solto estirando los brazos como si hubiera hecho un salto de fe dando unas vueltas,se agarro del ultimo trapecio y este al llegar al maximo impulso a rosa quien se solto y dio un par de giros hasta caer en frente de hero,de pie y con los brazos estirados hacia los lados-TA DA

-Buen trabajo, tu has ganado Rosa pero ahora veamos los puntajes de todos los retos realizados considerando que haber ganado uno aumenta 1.0, Unggoys-dijo Hero cediéndoles la palabras a los Grunts

-bueno...en el primer reto gano rosa,en el segundo marie,en el tercero fue un empate,en el cuarto gano monica y en el ultimo acaba de ganar rosa ,si lo sumamos con la puntuacion del trapecismo,rosa gana por 9.8 y marie queda en segundo con 9.7 y monica en tercero con 9.5-calculo el primer grunt

-una victoria por muy poco-comento el segundo

-si si no fuera por el ultimo punto que encesto-los 2 primeros grunts lo vieron con cara de "eres tonto o te haces"

-Felicidadez Rosa, tu eres la gran ganadora!-los grunts le dieron un ramo de flores y una corona-¿Que haras ahora que ganaste?

Rosa le dio el ramo a monica y la corona a marie-eso ya que nunca me gusto mucho la atencion y ya tengo muchas flores-dijo sonriendo y le hiba a susurra algo,pero

*se acabo el tiempo todas perdieron*penso rotakion para las 3

-rayos!

-¿como que rayos?, ¿que sucede?

-el quinto reto lo habia puesto-dijo rotakion saliendo de su escondite-solo que ninguna gano-dijo dejando acostada en el suelo a samantha

-¿Cual reto o de que?

-la que lograra convecerte de estar loca por ti ganaba-respondio rosa

-Pfff, por favor chicas, todos saben que perderian por que eso ya lo se, no pueden convencerme de algo que ya se

-wow wow parale a ese tren-dijo rosa,monica y marie solo quedaron calladas-sorry yo no soy muy amorosa

-no ella no es amorosa es facil-bromeo rotakion-nah mentira los 2 ya no sabemos como enamorar, por eso rompi con samantha ya que se me era una tortura tenerla tan cerca,pero tan lejos

-Ahhhhhh, quien viera a Rotakion de poeta-dijo Hero con una media sonrisa

-en momento hice un verso?

-ya

-ya que?

-que acabas de hacer un verso

-ahhh...no me di cuenta de mis palabras...esta ves lo hice por molestar,como sea Hero queme esa surcusal de espn,me dieron una oferta de 100 mil dolares por cada ves que les dejara transmitir nuestra pelea,les dije que tu tambien tenias que opinar y que donde estaba la gasolina

-bueno alguna idea?-pregunto el tercer grunt,los 2 primeros grunts lo agarraron y lo lanzaron al lago-noooo no quiero jugar marco polo

-ahi les voy-dijo rotakion quitandose la chaqueta y corrio al lago sin quitarse nada mas salto y al caer salpico a hero-sorry bro,no fue mi intencion-dijo sonriendo

-No hay problema, ¿que hora es?

-mmmmmm-murmuro rotakion sacando su mano izquierda del agua y vio un reloj-5:55 pm

-Se me hace tarde a una cita, ¿Nos vamos Monica?

-claro-dijo Monica,nadie se dio cuenta de que algo jalo a Rotakion al fondo del agua

*eh Hero de por casualidad tienes un cuchillo o un arma,una extrana cosa me esta llevando al fondo del lago,si tienes un arma dejarla caer por favor,samantha dejala ahi yo la llevo a su casa cuando me encargue de esta cosa*

-vamos hero-dijo la peliblanca tomando de la mano al sangheili

del agua salieron unos tentaculos,rotakion estaba agarrado por los tobillos por 2 tentaculos mientras que el con sus manos evitaba que otros de los tentáculos lo agarraran-yo no soy mujer tentaculos pervertidos-dijo golpeando a uno,los tentaculos lo lanzaron a un arbol,al impactar rompio el arbol y de el cayeron nathan y charie,solo que los 2 cayeron de forma que charie quedo abajo de nathan dandose un beso accidentalmente,charie se lo quito de encima

Los tentaculos pasaron cerca de las chicas y agarraron a rosa-sueltame!-dijo antes de que se la llevaran al fondo del lago

-LO SABIA CHAIRE!-dijo Hero alzando los brazos en pose victoria mientras sonaba la música de TURN DOWN FOR WHAT-Monica, ¿sabes pilotear un phamtom o disparar una torreta fija?, si es asi, sube al phantom y dispara desde ahi, yo me encargo del resto-dijo mientras encendia si espada

-yo no soy de esos-dijo Charie y reviso a rotakion,quien solo se levanto sin decir nada y corrio al lago,se metio en el phamton y agarro una carabina,salio y se detuvo al lado de samatha,le quito un mechon de cabello y lo lanzo al agua,los tentaculos volvieron a salir del agua,pero sin rastro de rosa

-vamos violador con tentaculos-dijo y disparo a uno que se le acerco,los demas tentaculos atacaron de forma muy agresiva,rotakion lo esquivo y siguio disparando

-vamos hay que ayudar-dijo nathan recuperandose y fue a ayudar,charie le siguio

se subio al phamton y tomo posicion en los controles de la torreta,pero la energia estaba mal conectada,fue a tratar de arreglarla

Hero se dirigio a los tentaculos, dio cortez con tal de llegar al lago y una vez ahi, entro con un clavado de punta-muere de una ves-dijo rotakion rematando un tentaculo,solto la carabina descargada,le quito la daga a charie quien estaba ayudando a marie,corrio al lago le dio un corte a un tentaculo que trato de agarrar a samantha quien se estaba ya despertando,siguio corriendo y salto entrando al lago,Hero activo su vision de luz nocturna para ver bajo el agua lo mejor posible

*veo el rastro*penso rotakion viendo un rastro de tinta,buceo mas profundo,lo que vio le hiso reir para sus adentros*rosa sabia que eras facil,pero no tan asi*

*callate y ayudenme este bicho es asqueroso*

Hero vio la escena y detuvo su nado*HAY MALDITA SEA PERO QUE ZABROZONGO!, JODER ESTO ES DE MAXIMA IMPORTANCIA, LA SALVO PERO DETENGO ESTA RIKURA O GRABO UN POQUITO Y LUEGO LA AYUDO?-dijo mientras hacia balanza con sus manos

*si quieres graba*penso con sarcasmo rosa cosa que no se noto

*que hago la salvo o espero un rato...ya que una ves dejo que la hibrido se metiera en mi cuarto*penso rotakion con una mano cerca de la boca y con la daga se rascaba la nuca debatiendo internamente

*ahhh, vamos, sabemos que lo disfrutas*hace zoom con la camara*y mucho*

*como voy a ...iiiiii*no pudo terminar de pensar ya que por unos minutos ahora volvia a sentir,debia de haber un quimico o algo asi en el portador de esos tentaculos

*mmmm,tendre que tomar una muestra de sangre para ver si logro sintetizar algo que reactive los nervios temporalmente*penso rotakion para si mismo,pero solo siguio viendo

*huuuu, creo que aqui viene un grito de placer, ke zukulento*

*no le voy a dar el gusto no no*penso rosa,pero luego se pudo ver que abrio la boca dejando salir algo de oxigeno en burbujas lo que se pudo interpretar como un grito ahogado*mucho tiempo sin sentirlo no pude resistir*

*la ayudamos ya?*

*No se, ¿cuando tendra otra oportunidad de sentir algo asi?, eso o esperar a que los tentaculos...ya sabes, que...la...llenen de cariño*

*bueno...eh mira*penso y buceo hasta el suelo donde habian 2 rocas con parentesco a sillas*un buen dia*

-como ya llevan 15 minutos bajo el agua?-pregunto nathan al ver que ya no habia senal de ninguno de los 3

-no lo se,pero se estan arriesgando por rosa son valientes-dijo marie quitandose tinta que los tentaculos le habian dejado en la ropa

*quitenme a esta ahhhh cosa ahh*pensaba rosa

*no todavia no,aprovecha que estas sintiendo*

*si, bueno, yo te haria sentir mejor que eso pero no sabemos cuanto mas podras sentir, asi que por ahora, disfruta y no te preocupes por nosotros, tambien disfrutaremos*

15 minutos despues

-estaran muertos?-dijo monica viendo el lago

*no no no quitate bicho*pensaba rosa cuando los tentaculos aumentaban de velocidad,luego pararon abruptamente mientras se vio que salia tinta,rosa cerro los ojos durmiendose,los tentaculos la soltaron y salieron de ella,se hiban alejando,rotakion nado a uno que estaba rezagado y lo amputo del resto como muestra

*bueno vamonos que solo me quedan 20 minutos de oxigeno*penso rotakion nadando hacia a rosa,la agarro por un brazo*ven ayudame a sacarla del agua*

Hero nado a ella y rodeo su cadera con su brazo nadando a la superficie,salieron a la superficie y llevaron a rosa hasta la orilla

-que le paso tiene toda la ropa dañada y esta llena de marcas y tinta?-pregunto nathan examinando a Rosa

-solo digamos que esa cosa era muy" carinosa"-dijo rotakion dejando a un lado el tentaculo amputado-hero vete con monica antes de que otra cosa pase...cuando termines te explico lo de las toxinas,estare cerca simplemente grita

-esta toda mojada-dijo nathan todavía revisando a Rosa

-obvio estuvo en el agua

-no mojada por agua, es otro olor ademas

-¿como que estaras cerca?-pregunto el Sangheili

-recuerda lo que rosa te explico sobre las "sombras" hay un poco en tu nave puedo usarla para que en el momento debido estar ahi,descuida despues cuando te vayas a no se donde quitare esa sombra

-Hmmmm, esta bien, Monica, ¿que tal una cena?, debes tener hambre

-pues claro hoy ha sido un dia mas loco que lo normal-dijo monica,atras de ella se pudo ver a nathan arreglando la ropa de rosa quien por reflejo le dio una patada mandandolo al suelo-acaban de golpear a alguien atras mio no?...no importa vamos-termino de decir

-ya va querida no puedes ir asi a una cita-dijo rotakion acercandosele la tomo por la mano derecha y le dio unos giros como si estuvieran bailando vals,durante esos giros aros de sombra la cubrieron,dejo girar y los aros desaparecerieron,ahora estaba usando un vestido verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas,unos tacones blancos un cinturon de plata en la cintura como adorno y un collar,su cabello ahora le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros,ahora ya no tenia las mechas y tenia copos de nieve en el cabello que si lo tocaban se sentiria frio,ya no tenia las orejas de conejo-te presento la version original de monica

-Mientras sea Monica, no importa su version, ahora, ¿que restaurante de alta calidad y zazon nos recomendarian?

-lo que pasa es que hay cierto detallito no le toques el cabello sino quieres que tu mano se enfrie-dijo rotakion y toco el cabello de monica durante unos segundos luego dejo de tocar y tenia hielo en la mano-un restaurante...bueno esta salon canton y como era que se llamab ese ... The reign of delicious and elegant,creo que el segundo seria mejor-anadio quitandose el hielo-aunque el phamton va rapido no? Creo que en 15 minutos llegarian a un restaurante en francia es facil de reconocer el olor de la exquisita comida y el sonido de la musica son captables a un kilometro de distancia

-bueno chicos adios-dijo Monica subiendo al phamton junto a Hero

-¿Entonces a que lugar quisieras ir? Tus deseos son mis peticiones-dijo el sangheili sentándose en la silla del piloto

-a ese restaurante que dijo Rotakion,el de paris-dijo la peliblanca sentandose en una silla,un grunt se le acerco y le dio u n bolso de mano que le combinaba con el vestido-gracias-le agradecio y reviso el bolso,tenia maquillaje,un mini espejo,una foto de un tipo con parentesco a samantha*se lo quito a rosa*-que tierno-dijo sonriendole al grunt quien se abochorno,solto una risilla como goofy y se fue a donde estaban sus compañeros

-Pues ahi sera-Hero comenzo a conducir a dicho pais-Y dime Monica, que me puedes platicar de ti?

-veamos...estudie ingenieria quimica,mi madre desde que supe caminar me educo para ser como mi tataratatara tio abuelo que fue un black khigth,casi mate a charie cuando lo conoci y tu Hero que me puedes decir de ti?-dijo Monica

-Por mi parte, fui el segundo hijo de la familia real de Sanghelios, creci arriva de gran educacion y proteccion de nuestros padres pero tragicamente un dia, mi hermano mayor fue asesinado por un desgraciado, nunca lo pudieron atrapar, tiempo despues, ese mismo asesino mato a mi hermano menor y mi madre fallecio de depresion debido a estas perdidas hasta que le siguio el paso mi padre y heme aqui, emperador irrefutable y legitimo de sanghelios

-oh y ahora eres el ultimo de tu familia, no tienes tios,primos ningun familiar?-pregunto monica algo intrigada

-No, ya no

-pobrecito...no se como seria si ya yo no tuviera familia-dijo monica algo triste por lo que dijo el sangheili*eso no lo hara sentir sin apoyo?*

-no te preocupes, nunca imagine ser emperador asi

-Hero por cierto esto es algo que tenia que decirte solo que con tantas cosas se me paso,jose me pidio que te explicare que una ves termine todo,despertaras en tarde de la ascendencia como si hubiera sido un sueño,pero todas las cosas como los regalos o algun objeto que hayas encontrado estaran ahi contigo,eso incluye lo que te hiso rotakion en el brazo y lo que sea que te regalo-explico la peliblanca

-Oh, eso no me lo esperaba

-es que por aqui es normal que pase algo inesperado como cuando nathan cayo sobre charie,eso ni marie se lo esperaba-dijo la peliblanca recordando la expresion del conejo

-Si, yo sabia que Chaire es homosexual pero nunca lo ha querido admitir

-no lo es ,tal ves el hable en un tono bajo y tranquilo,y siempre tenga esa mirada calida,pero deberias verlo cuando nos conocimos,a pesar de que casi le clavo un cuchillo en el cuello se mostro bastante atraido por mi,una ves en una conversacion con marie ella me dijo que la tu de su dimension creia que ella era lesbiana-dijo y recordo como le veia aquel dia,a pesar de la visera del casco antiguo pudo saber su expresion y luego sonrio al imaginarse esa situacion con marie-hero y que paso mientras que habias estado inconciente?-pregunto monica

-locuras, solo locuras

-si,una ves inconciente por rosa sone que estaba bailando vals con nicko,para mi eso fue extrano-dijo monica-fue algo muy loco o has visto antes cosas mas locas?

-jaja, por supuesto, he visto la mayor locura de que un maestro crea que por hacer carteles que juntos digan " + x (la educacion)" yo vaya a implementar material gratuito a las escualas, eso si es una locura ¿verdad?, jajaja

-ok eso fue loco-dijo la peliblanca-la mayor locura que he visto fue cuando charie beso a marie,les tome una foto y la subi a facebook...me acabo de acordar de una ves que le aposte a un marine en una pelea contra un fanatico protoss,el marine gano ya uso su stimpack y se monto en una colina,ninguno creyo que ganaria y hise que grace,nathan,nicko y sara usaran la ropa del otro

-wow,suena a que tienes buenas habilidades de manipulacion

-si,pero con ciertas personas no funciona ya que o son fuertes de la mente o son mejores manipuladores,pero fui una de las mejores entre los black khigth

-Cuentame mas acerca de esos Black knight

-era una organizacion,algo asi como la CIA,FBI,o no estoy segura de que conque compararla,los agentes llevaban ese mismo nombre,llevaban a cabo misiones de espionaje,sabotaje,rescate de rehenes,proteccion de VIP y pirateo,en casos de emergencia en batallas,eramos desplegados para luchar junto a las tropas y tomar decisiones estrategicas,debido a que eramos todo un dolor de cabeza para el enemigo y a nuestros metodos nos llamaron caballeros negros,que en rango solo son superados por un caballero blanco y estos por los infames de nacimiento-explico monica

-Suena interesante, ¿y que me dices acerca de Chaire? ¿como se conosieron?

-bueno a el lo habian secuestrado antes de que empezara a entrenar para asumir el ser un spectre,en la antiguedad a los que nacian siendo spectre los volvian gladiadores y debido al bajo animo de la poblacion se volvieron a hacer las competencias como esa y a el lo querian usar para eso,yo era una novata recien salida de la academia cuando el ya tenia 15 meses secuestrado,me mandaron a buscar a un gladiador con el sobrenombre judge que es juez creo,tuve que hacerme pasar por una gladiatrix,en un "juego de gladiadores" llamado"el laberinto" donde habian 20 gladiadores y tenian que derrotar a judge en el laberinto,cuando estaba en una encrucijada senti algo atras mio me volteo apuntandole al cuello a judge quien era el que estaba atras mio y tenia una espada muy cerca de mi rostro,al final del juego lo vi quitarse el casco y era el spectre que habia sido secuestrado,no un informante sino el mismo que fue secuestrado y era charie-explico monica recordando aquella noche

-ya vamos a llegar?-pregunto monica viendo los artefactos de la nave

-hace un par de minutos pero me encanta escucharte hablar, ¿bajamos?-dijo el sangheili cortésmente

-si-dijo levantandose y espero al sangheili al lado de la salida

-Debo entrar asi o uso un camuflaje?, creo que puedo hacerme ver como humano

-no se,esto parecera muy de cenicienta,pero...-dijo y saco su telefono llamando a alguien

-porque me llamas?-pregunto rotakion apareciendo atras de ellos

-eh rotakion puedes hacer ver a hero como humano?

-si sera facil,pero tu estas de acuerdo hero?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Hmmmmm...¿no hay otra forma de entrar?

-a menos que quieras amenazar al restaurante y arriesgarte a que venga el ejercito

-que dices,monica dejo de ser rabbit temporalmente por esta cita,no harias lo mismo?-pregunto rotakion

-Esta bien, pero que quede claro que si hubiera amenazado el local-dijo y vio a los dos con seriedad para que entendieran que si lo hubiera hecho

-ok-dijo rotakion y tomo la mano de hero como si fuera un apreton de manos,una sombra se deslizo desde la mano de rotakion a la mano del sangheili y luego cubrio al sangheili completamente

La sombra dejo de cubri a hero para dejar ver que ahora se veia como humano,su altura habia sido reducida de 3 metros a 2 metros con 12 centimetros,se le calculaba unos 36 años de edad,sus ojos eran de color gris,tenia barba estilo dominguera y patillas algo gruesas,vestia unos zapatos negros,un pantalon elegante azul,una camisa blanca abajo de un saco gris y una cobarta de color dorado

-es solo visual?-pregunto monica y rotakion se encogio de hombros,ella le dio un pequeno beso-no no es solo visual

-a ver-dijo Rotakion y le dio un golpe a hero-si te dolio?-,no hubo respuesta ni reacción -hola tierra llamando a Hero Grunt Ruvif-dijo rotakion moviendo la mano delante de la cara del sangheili

-Me siento mas pequeño, raro y débil-dijo Hero saliendo de su aparente trance

-pequeno si,debil no, todavia sigues teniendo tu mismo fuerza,raro debe ser porque casi nunca te quitas la armadura-dijo Rotakion-si esto es a lo cenicienta,pero solo puedo mantener a una persona en ese estado durante 12 horas y siendo 2 ahora se redujo a 6 asi que vaya disfruten y ...uh eso no me lo esperaba-termino de decir al ver que la nave se habia convertido en un lykan hypersport,y los grunts se habian convertido en tambien en humanos,la mayoria entre los 17 y 21 de edad y los otros 2 entre 27 y 30

-si podre hacer lo que vi en ese videojuego-dijo un grunt y corrio a un auto estacionado,le rompio la ventana y abrio la puerta,se monto encendio el auto y se fue

-nah estara bien

-bueno Hero el restaurante esta a 4 cuadras de aqui,vayan pues tortolos-dijo rotakion-yo cuido a los grunts

Se podria decir que hero tenia la quijada en el suelo y temblaba-¡QUE MIERDA LE PASO A MI PHAMTOM!, YO NO QUIERO ESA BASURA, ¡TRAELO DEVUELTA!

-sorry no puedo tienes que esperar hasta las 12-dijo el pelinegro rascandose la nuca

-ROTAKION!-se escucho a alguien gritar

-me tengo que ir-dijo rotakion-grunts vengan que los cuido-dijo y corrio,los grunts lo siguieron y se pudo ver a samantha y a unos agentes de espn persiguiendolos

-Pero, mi nave...-dijo Hero como un niño al que se le pierde algo o se lo quitan

-al menos consuelate con que se volvio uno de los mejores autos humanos!-se escucho gritar a rotakion a los lejos

-Ah si?!, ¡¿esto puede volar, esta armado y tiene congelador junto dispensadora de bebidas?!

*todavia mantiene varios de sus atributos como phantom*le respondio rotakion*no se cuales*

-Esta bien, pero sigo prefiriendo mi nave...bueno, creo que ya es hora de comer algo, ¿vamos?

-si-dijo la peliblanca montandose en el auto

Hero se dispuso a suspirar, cerrar la puesta de su pasajero y subir al asiento del piloto-veamos si se condusir este "vehiculo"

-creo que se te hara fa...ah!-no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que el auto acelerro de pronto-no presiones tanto el pedal este llega en menos de 3 segundos a 100 kilometros por hora-sin contar que tal ves siga teniendo la velocidad del phamton

-¿¡que es un pedal?!, ahhh!-dijo Hero con frustacion

-los pedales son esas cosas retangulares metalica que estan enfrente de tus pies,el de la izquierda es el freno,el de la derecha es el acelerrador,esa palanca pone el limite,si la mueves puedes aumentar la velocidad y en cierto punto no aclerra mas al menos que cambie la velocidad-explico monica de la forma mas simple que se le ocurrio

-Bien-piso el freno haciendo que se detengan fuertemente-Emmm...¿como debo mover la palanca?

-ves esos numeros en la base de la palanca?..esas son las velocidades,si lo pones por ejemplo en tercera y acelerras habra un momento en que la velocidad se mantiene en cierto punto,si la mueva una velocidad adelante en este caso a cuarta,se desbloqueara yte permitira acelerrar mas,si lo pones una hacia atras como segunda,la velocidad se reducira al igual que el punto en donde se bloquea,ves esa otra palanca?,es el freno de emergencia,en ciertos casos cuando necesites frenar mas rapido usa esa palanca jalando hacia atras y el auto frenara mejor,pero mas bruscamente

-ya entendiste o te ayudo?-pregunto la peliblanca,ella se quito los tacones y se sento en el regazo de hero-mira pon tu mano aqui-dijo tomando la mano derecha de Hero y poniendola en la palanca-y esta aqui-dijo tomando la otra mano del ojigris y poniendola en el volante-ahora ponla en segunda-dijo y guio a Hero para poner el auto en segunda-presiona un poco el acelerrador-dijo y puso algo de presion con su pie en el pie del ojigris-ves es simple

-Emmm...si...es...simple...muy simple *no ahora, no ahora, este no es el momento Hero, tranquilizate, imagina que ella no esta sentada en ti...¿por que huele dulce?*

-bueno ahora intentalo tu solo-dijo monica devolviendose al asiento de copiloto y se volvio a poner los tacones

-Claro*Maldita sea, no preste atencion*entonces voy a...-Hero movio la palanca de velocidadez de arriba abajo, le dio tres golpes con el dorso de la mano al cristal de kilometraje, piso muy ligeramente el primer pedal y enseguida el segundo, miro a su alrededor un par de veces y jalo la palanca del freno de mano

-no prestaste atencion verdad?...me acordaste a cuando tuve que ensenarle a charie a conducir...bueno no habia sido muy paciente con el...pero estoy divagando-dijo monica-ok ahora...

15 minutos despues y 17 casi choques

-al menos es una mejoria-dijo monica al ver que el ojigris ahora conducia bien,pero parecia una carrera debido a su forma algo descontrolada

Por fin llegaron al restaurante,el auto parecia intacto,no tanto el camino por donde vinieron,se bajaron del auto,un par de hombres se quedaron viendo a monica desde adentro del restaurante,causando que sus citas les dieran una bofetada,pero luego estas vieron a hero y pusieron una expresion parecida a la de los hombres,entraron al restaurante

-bienvenidos sr y sra ruvif-les dio la bienvenida un mesero

-eh...no estamos casados-dijo con algo de sonrojo Monica

-oh mis disculpas...el caballero R me dijo que eran los dos ruvif,por aqui esta su mesa-dijo el mesero

-¿Caballero R?, nunca sabremos quien fue-dijo el por ahora ex sangheili

-si el esta por alla-dijo el mesero y senalo a una mesa donde se veia a Rotakion con una cara de increible aburrimiento junto a Samantha que parecia adolecente en su primera cita,lo habia obligado a eso porque sino lo demandaria por incendio de propiedad privada y el no quería gastar tiempo en un tribunal para luego lo terminaran demandando por quemar el tribunal*ignorame esto se me es una tortura*penso rotakion viendo reojo a la pareja que se dirigia a la mesa que les habia reservado,el mesero les dejo donde era su mesa,era una con un ventanal que daba vista a la ciudad

-wow-dijo la peliblanca tomando asiento y marravillada por la vista que tenían desde ahi

-Algun dia te llevare a un verdadero restaurante en Sanghelios

-seria grandioso-dijo monica y agarro un menu y empezo a leer,Hero le imito,pero en su menu habia una nota que decia"a ella le gusta el vinotinto y las comidas con bastante sabor" y al final firmaba JM

-¿que comida humana de aqui me recomendarias probar?-pregunto Hero por cortesía y tambien por no conocer nada de la comida

-ehh...que tal si comemos... Confit de Canard, Pommes Dauphine et Champignons Sautés ( Costillas de Cordero, Hinojo a la Parrilla y Brocheta de Verduras Confitadas)-sugirio la peliblanca

Suenan mejor los Pomes daumine-dijo Hero mal pronunciando el nombre de la comida

Monica solto una risilla,tras unos segundos un mesero se acerco a su mesa

-ya han decidido que ordenaran?-pregunto cortesmente

-Si, denos, emmm, ya sabe, los...-comenzo a señalar el nombre del alimento para no pronunciarlo-Estos

-ok...que van a pedir para beber?-dijo el mesero anotando en su libreta lo pedido y puesto como "el gringo pidió"

-Yo pedire una limonada o algo ligero, honestamente ya bebi mucho hoy pero en cuanto ella traigale un vino tinto, el mejor que tenga-dijo Hero causándole algo de sopresa a monica

*very good my friend*

-ensenguida-dijo el mesero y se fue, al entrar a la cocina le dijo a un cocinero-hay extranjeros sin nada de conocimiento de la comida,pidieron costillas de cordero,prepara las de coyote y asi no gastamos tanto

-vaya..a mi me gusta mucho el vinotinto-dijo algo sorpendida monica

20 minutos despues

-aqui tienen bon apeti-dijo mesero dejandoles la comida en la mesa,una jarra de limonada y una botella de vinotinto

-¿bon apeti?, ¡ven aqui y dimelo en la cara!-amenazo Hero completamente dispuesto a lanzar al mesero por el ventanal

-Hero eso significa buen apetito o buen provecho-dijo la peliblanca en un tono tranquilo

Despues de la comida y algunos malentendidos por el frances

-bueno mira el lado bueno-dijo monica cuando entraban al auto-aprendiste algo de frances y a conducir un auto,tambien que el ventanal es bastante fragil-dijo y vio como se llevaban el mesero al hospital

-Tienes razon, hoy fue un gran dia, en especial por que tu estuviste en el-dijo Hero de forma amorosa, Monica bajo la mirada con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa-Me parece que no pedimos postre, ¿que te parece si vamos por uno?-Monica asintio-¿Que te gustaria comer de postre?, recuerda que yo no se de esto

-ah cierto...que tal...una tarta saint honore?-dijo revisando en su telefono dulces franceses

-Estabien, ¿donde podremos conseguir de eso?

-dame un momento-dijo y puso la busqueda en el GPS del auto y salio la ruta en la pantalla,Hero comenzo a seguir la ruta como se indicaba, gritandole a franceses que le deseaban buen dia por que creyo que insultaban su vehiculo,monica trato como pudo de que no chocara a alguien por mal manejo o porque creia que insultaban el auto,mas por esto ultimo ella solo soltaba risillas

-Bien, ya llegamos, ¿como lo pido?

-asi" Bonne nuit , j'adore les gâteaux saint honore moyennes et 2 boissons à me recommander"-respondio la peliblanca

-emm...¿y su los pides tu?

-bueno-dijo y se bajo del auto,camino a la pasteleria y dijo- Bonne nuit , j'adore les gâteaux saint honore 2 moyennes et 2 boissons à me recommander-el pastelero asintio y fue a la cocina a sacar el pedido,en ese momento entro un hombre a la pasteleria y saco un arma amenazando a los que estaban ahi,como veio que monica no le prestaba atencion,le trato de dar con el arma

5 minutos depues

-ya volvi-dijo entrando monica con 2 tartas y 2 bebidas,se podia ver al que habia entrado a robar a la pasteleria colgado de un poste de electricidad mientras el pastelero le lanzaba unos pasteles vencidos

-Gracias, ¿te gustaria que comieramos en un lugar en especifico o aqui en el auto?

-conosco un lugar

10 minutos despues

-es buena la vista no?-dijo la peliblanca,estaban en la torre iffel comiendo las tartas,viendo aquella esplendida ciudad que algunos llamaban la ciudad del amor,¿alguien me explica porque?

-hmmm, si esta bien, pero si de verdad quiziera deleitar mis ojos, basta con verte-dijo Hero esbozando una sonrisa

 **Pausa en el fic**

 **-me quede sin ideas-dijo jose sentado enfrente de una mesa donde había una gran hoja de papel casi del mismo tamaño donde se veía dibujada la escena de la pareja en la torre iffel**

 **-Ok, hay cuatro finales, el final zukulento, el final feliz, el final malo y el final HD PRO 100% REAL NO FAKE +LINK DOWNLOAD LINCE +10 UNICORN ATTAK HARDCORE OP GG IZI NOT BAD, ¿cual prefieres?-dijo Hero sentado del otro lado de la mesa mientras en otra hoja dibujo los 4 finales**

 **Jose se levanto de su silla y camino a una ventana,vio al exterior mientras debatia internamente**

 **-narrador hazme un favor y narra mas bajo que estoy tratando de pensar-dijo jose viendo de reojo al narrador**

 **Disculpe,como sea,el final zukulento implicaba lemmon y seria sumamente incomodo tener que planificar eso con Hero,el final feliz era muy trillado sobretodo para esta situación, el final malo no convendría para nada ya que posiblemente Monica castraría a Hero**

 **-espera que dijo?-dijo Hero al escuchar al narrador**

 **Y solo quedaba el final NO FAKE, pero ¿Cuál seria ese final?, le atraía la idea de algo que no fuera trillado de las películas, que tenia que perder,sin voltearse dijo**

 **-el ultimo a pesar de que no se que pueda pasar**

 **-¿estas seguro?-pregunto Hero quería que Jose se asegurara completamente de su decisión**

 **-si**

 **-¿realmente seguro?**

 **-si solo creo podría ser raro**

 **Pues a darle ya voy a narrar!**

 **-callate narrador,no se porque ahora los narradores son guaros o entrometidos o tontos, antes había mejor calidad de narración-dijo jose volteandose-tal ves te despida y…**

 **Fin pausa del fic**

Luego de comer las tartas y apreciar la gran ciudad de parís,la pareja decidio ir al cine,algo que se les paso a los 2 fue la hora,cuando llegaron al cine ya eran las 11:55 PM,compraron unas palomitas y algo de beber,cuando la pelicula empezo eran las 12,sin darse cuenta volvieron a sus formas normales,causando que un viejo sufriera un infarto,un fan furry le tomara una foto a monica y que las personas se fueran con miedo,pero la pareja prestaban toda su atencion a la pelicula

-Yo no creo que una fabrica de carton pueda explotar tantas veces-comento Hero de la pelicula-o que un pelicano lleve municiones en su pico para un sujeto

-Hero la fabrica enrealidad era una tapadera de un traficante de explosivos,pero lo del pelicano si es extrañó -dijo la peliblanca

-¿no esta mas silenciosa la sala?, que recuerde un niño pateaba mi asiento-dijo Hero sin dejar de ver la pelicula

-es cierto-dijo Monica y se volteo para ver la sala,pero estaba vacia,lograba escuchar ligeramente unos autos deteniendose*espera*,se paso las manos por todo el cuerpo revisandose -hero creo que ya se que paso...ya termino el efecto del truco de apariencia

-De verdad?-se reviso-Ohh si!, mi cuerpo, mi sensual cuerpo, el otro no estaba mal pero si que lo extrañe...¿deberiamos salir de la sala?

-nah ya se fueron todos y la pelicula sigue terminemos de verla-dijo despreocupada la peliblanca

-Esta bien-continuo mirando la pelicula-"¡No te dejare morir Alex, no aqui"-"Ya estoy muerto Ben"-"¡Alex!"-"Diles que nunca dejare que ellos ganen"-"Nooooo!"-"COCOW, COCOW!"

-fue una buena pelicula-dijo monica al final de la pelicul-con cosas algo absurdas,pero bueno

hiban saliendo del cine cuando abrian la puerta primcipal alguien les disparo,cerraron la puerta y escucharon una radio prendida-ultimas noticias un alienigena ha tomado como rehen a una fan furry en un cine de paris,el ejercito y el GIGN rodearon el edificio y estan tratando de comunicarse con el alien-sono una voz del radio

-genial-dijo con sarcamo la peliblanca y saco su telefono debido a que sono-alo?...es para ti hero es el GIGN-dijo monica entregandole el telefono

-Se comunica con Hero Grunt Ruvif, hable ahora

-Hero Grunt Ruvif,no sabemos cual es el motivo de su visita ni porque tiene como rehén a una fan de furry,le pedimos por favor que la deje ir,sino tendremos que entrar a la fuerza-dijo un gign

-Yo no tengo ningun...¿me acaba de amenazar?-dijo Hero con seriedad al escuchar la amenaza del GIGN

-no ,señor Hero,solo le decia lo que me vería obligado a hacer si no suelta a la mujer-dijo el GIGN

-Con quien hablo?, identifiqueze

-con el teniente comandante ferguson tercero

-Teniente comandante de que?

-del GIGN

-Claro, y como yo se lo que significa eso...

-el gign es el grupo de intervención de la gerdamenria nacional-le respondió el teniente-sr Grunt Ruvif puede decirnos que hará con la rehén?

-Rehen?, ¿de que habla?, yo no tengo rehenes

-y porque entonces todas las personas del cine estan diciendo que tenia de rehen a una joven cabello blanco?-pregunto ferguson

-¿quien dijo eso?, ¡Le arrancare los brazos!...hemmm, digo...alguien nos disparo en la entrada, digales que secen el fuego

-si lo hare,es que fue un idiota del ejercito que tambien esta aqui-dijo ferguson y se pudo escuchar un golpe-te pasa por gatillero-se logro escuchar-ya..solo disparemos si usted lo hace primero y ….sr Grunt Ruvif que va a hacer?,quedarse un tiempo mas en paris,o ya tiene fecha de salida?...que es que debido a la falta de conocimientos de el proposito de su venida y que la gente dice que tiene a la joven como rehen me obligaron a venir y estaba comprando una pelicula...estupida burocracia-esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

Hero se acerco al ventanal de la puerta, miro a todos y comenzo a abrir la puerta, se pudo ver que señalo a dentro del cine-Quedate ahi Monica, voy a charlar con esta gente-asomo medio cuerpo por la puerta-¡Bien, esto es lo que hare!-en ese momento, en la maquina de palomitas, 5 de ellas reventaron a lo lejos, uno de los soldados also la voz-¡A disparado con silenciador, abran fuego!-una oleada de disparos comenzo en direccion a Hero, el se arrojo al suelo dentro del cine-¡DILES QUE NO ME...!-el celular habia recivido una bala destruyendolo por completo-Maldicion

-ok debe de haber algo por aqui-dijo Monica buscando algo que les sirviera en esa situacion,encontro un telefono de disco-no tengo idea de como se usa este-dijo empezando a darle vueltas al disco

-alo? llama a freddys faz...

-otro numero-dijo y marco otro al azar

-necesito apoyo estoy en la cuarta avenida una persona esta destrozando a mis compañeros!

-tampoco

y asi fue,intento otros 5 numeros,pero ninguno daba con ferguson,quien estaba afuera dandose unos cabezasos contra una camioneta debido a la estupides de los reclutas del ejercito que no sabian distinguir entre un disparo silenciado y unas palomitas

-no se me ocurre nada-dijo monica revisando unas cajas que habia por ahi-gravity gun,palanca,gas pimienta,bate,mechero,hongo de una vida extra,sirven,pero no tanto en esta situacion-dijo sacando todos esos objectos *no puedo encontrar una solucion que buen black knigth*

-Dame el gas y la palanca, se me ocurre algo

-toma-dijo entregandole el gas y la palanca

Hero se dirigió a la bodega del cine con estos dos artículos, forzo la puerta con la palanca para entrar, una vez ahi, observo el entorno en busca de alguna manera de transmitir el mensaje de que no disparen, encontro una mascara de pollo, bengalas, un tanque de gas, un rollo de cinta, un cartel de una pelicula con partes roboticas y un gnomo de jardin, comenzo a tomas casi todos los articulos en ella para construir un robot-cartel andante con cabeza de pollo y bengalas en la boca que sostiene una bandera blanca hecha de un trapo sucio con un mensaje escrito "no hay rehen, no hay fuego"

Por otra parte, un equipo de soldados planeaba entrar por la parte trasera del cine que llevaria a la misma bodega, Hero llevo su creacion hasta la puerta, encendio las engalas en el pico del ave y mando al robot fuera de ahi, comenzo a saludar a todos con la bandera de arriva a bajo, nadie sabia que hacer hasta que uno de ellos disparo por la frustracion, las balas de todos los demas tambien abrieron camino al peculiar articulo, una de ellas dio en una bengala haciendo explotar el robot, otra bengala salio disparada directo al cine, de reflejo Hero solo abrio la puerta para que no explotase pero eso no detuvo el proyectil pues este continuo hasta la bodega donde un escuadron entraba-Vamos, vamos, vamos, debemos salvar a una chica- indico el lider del grupo pero este fue silenciado por la bengala que se enterro en su pecho pese a su chaleco anti balas, momentos despues, la bengala exploto ligeramente pero el tanque de gas seguia dentro causando una segunda y mayor explosion

De la puerta trasera salio corriendo un homre en llamas gritando y extendiendo los brazos-¡AHHHHH, NOS TENDIO UNA TRAMPA, ME QUEMO!-Ese maldito nos hizo matar a unos de nosotros con un truco muy planificado, sin duda es muy habil- argumento un soldado de entre las lineas

-¿Que demonios acaba de suceder?-pregunto Hero a monica

-no tengo idea...pero vaya que si hubieras querido matarlos lo hubieras logrado-dijo la peliblanca agarrando un subfusil y una radio que el soldado en llamas dejo-ten toma la radio-dijo entregandole la radio

-esto esta mejor que una pelicula-susurro samantha escondida cerca de ahi,Rotakion habia desaparecido con los grunts al momento de que la gente habia salido sin darse cuenta de que era por Hero y Monica

-Hola?, contacto con alguien?

-si...este es...sersh...emperador...emperador...estamos en la cuarta...acabamos de...donde esta?-se logro apenas entender debido a la mala señal de la radio

-¿quien habla?

-unggoy...dame eso...Hero...aqui Rot...este pedazo de chatarra-se logro escuchar un golpe y luego estatica

*Hero el truco de apariencia dejo de tener efecto,estaba en el cine con los grunts cuando paso,logre salir,estoy en la cuarta avenida,acabo de matar a un subordinado de mercer,pero eso no viene al punto,logre escuchar que el GIGN cree que tienes a Monica de rehen,¿has podido hablar con ellos?*

*Eso intentamos pero la cabeza de pollo hizo explotar la bodega con un escuadron en ella, creen que soy hostil*

*no entendi que cabeza de pollo...ya vi,creo que tengo la solucion*

Luego de unos minutos se escucharon unos disparos y alguien gritando,luego alguien hablando por un megafono solo que no se llegaba a escuchar con claridad lo que decia, se escucho una explosion y un hueco se abrio en el techo y por este cayeron Rotakion y los grunts

-oh oh.-dijo el pelinegro palpandose las piernas-no siento mis piernas!-dijo olvidandose por un momento de que enrealidad nunca las sintio-oh destino cruel...

-¡¿Que carajo, que han hecho?!

-el señor Rotakion habia disparado al cielo para llamar la atencion y trato de dialogar con los soldados,incluso nos respondieron,pero luego nos lanzaron granadas que explotaron el techo y aqui estamos-explico un grunt

-Pero si estan aqui, ¿que pensara la gigno se que? ¿mas rehenes? ¿o diran que yo los llame?

-veras..-dijo Rotakion levantandose-hace poco hubo un atentado terrorista y apareci en una grabacion ya que estaba conociendo paris y no dije nada de ti alla afuera,asi que...

-creen que tu eres un terrorista?-dijo samantha saliendo de su escondite

-si asi es aunque no lo soy...al menos en esta dimension...asi que ellos ahora creen que tu eres un terrorista disfrazado y que todos estamos implicados y rodeados por una de las mejores fuerzas antiterrorismo,ventajas que tenemos...las toxinas,pero estan en el auto y comprimidas...-dijo Rotakion, luego de unos segundos saco de entre su chaqueta un cilindro metalico-hero ha llegado el momento de explicarte como funcionan

-Todo oidos

-ok escucha con atencion incluso grabalo en tu casco-dijo sacando su telefono-las toxinas pueden ser controladas por medio de la mente,como puedo hacerlo yo con las que sintetiza mi cuerpo, o con un aparato que logre atrapar su composicion,pueden hacer algunas cosas,como curar,causar alucinaciones,matar,torturar,controlar y otras cosas-dijo empezando a destapar el cilindro dejando al descubierto un seguro como de granada-las que te regale traen consigo una tablet que pude configura cualquier dispositivo para poder contralar las toxinas siempre y cuando se tenga la contraseña,pero en este caso uso mi telefono,hay nanochips entre esa cepa de toxinas de esa forma reciben ordenes...inicias el programa, le das a iniciar o continuar,te pedira la contraseña,la tuya esta en la caja junto a una lista de comandos,una ves hecho te pedira un comando para cada accion, en este caso las usaremos para dejarlos inconcientes,pones el comando deseado,verificas que la luz verde se prenda en el cilindro y esta listo para usar-dijo y le hiso una seña para que se acercara a la puerta junto a el-quieres hacer los honores-dijo acercandole el cilindro

-sera un placer-tomo el cilindro, se asomo rapidamente y lo arrojo con toda la fuerza que pudo (Y la arrojo mas de la cuenta noqueando al piloto de un avion que venia en camino causando que se estrellase contra mas soldados XD)

-que demonios lanzo?!-pregunto ferguson a otro GIGN,cerca de lugar del choque,el soldado le paso el cilindro,ya no tenia seguro y estaba saliendo humo-derribo un avion con una granada de humo,esto es interesante-los soldados a su alrededor empezaron a caer inconcientes,excepto el y los GIGN debido a que estaban usando mascaras antigas-esto es como el Nova 6-dijo soltando el cilindro

-cuando las toxinas ya estan alojadas en alguien,puedes reconfigurarlas para que hagan otra cosa-siguio explicando Rotakion y le paso el telefono-que quieres que hagan,lo que sea dimelo y te dire cual es el comando

-Hmmmmmm...que bailen valet y al final se disparen entre si?

-bueno es este comando-dijo y luego le susurro-dance...32563,artistic,4563,free for all no rules no survivors

-ok...-Hero comenzo a escribir el comando indicado-le doy a enter u oprimo el boton de llamar?

-enter para ordenarles que lo hagan inmediatemente, llamar en la app es para darle una orden que se ejecute cuando tu lo programes

-Pues enter

-dale pues-dijo Rotakion

-no es Nova 6-dijo un GIGN con un analizador de toxinas

-que es?-pregunto ferguson algo inquieto

-nada conocido-dijo el GIGN con el analizador,los soldados se levantaron-o tal ves un virus zombi

-formense en un circulo lo mas cerrado posible-dijo ferguson y se posicionaron haciendo un circulo para cubrir cada flanca,los soldados en ves de empezar a atacarlos ,empezaron a bailar valet-que rayos-dijo el teniente martillando su rifle,luego de una presentacion de valet que se gano unos ramilletes de flores,los soldados sacaron su armas y empezaron a dispararse entre si-dispara a discrecion!-dijo el teniente empezando a disparar,era algo dificil ver debido a que el humo apenas se estaba disipando

-Genial-dijo Hero sonriendo y viendo el espectaculo

-no es tan genial si piensas que una cepa mas fuerte que esa esta alojada en ti Hero-dijo Rotakion viendo como el GIGN acababa facilmente con los soldados infectados que los sobrepasaban en numero

-toma en toda la boca!-grito ferguson disparandole en la boca a un soldado que habia tratado de tomar una tactica zombi-estamos sobrepasados en numero,reagrupaos-dijo dando un giro sobre su pie derecho y luego se movio a un lado esquivando un RPG que se dirigio a la puerta del cine,Rotakion piso una sombra que se habia vuelto solida y endurecido, al pisarla hiso que esta llegara a sus manos y con ella se cubrio a el y a Hero,el RPG impacto en la sombra mandando a volar a los 2,pero al menos la sombra habia recibido buena parte del impacto

-Ahhg, basta de jueguitos-desenfundo dos rifles de plasma y comenzo a disparar a los atacantes mientras corria a otra cobertura

-ok esto es un desastre-dijo Rotakion levantandose,desenfundo una M4A4 con mira telescopica y un cartucho con una marca extraña,cargo el rifle y camino afuera con suma tranquilidad,cerro los ojos un momento y al otro sus ojos ahora volvian al morado oscuro,vio las siluetas,morado,infectados,blanco,hero,azules,GIGN,celeste,ferguson,apunto y mato a un morado con solo un disparo,rodo hacia un lado y disparo una rafaga y mato a 2 infectados,sostuvo a una mano el rifle y disparo a uno que trato de apuñarlo y con su mano libre agarro por el cuello a uno para luego ejecutarlo con facilidad,era extraña la tranquilidad y normalidad con la que hiso eso,volvio a agarrar el rifle con las 2 manos-Hero agachate-bromeo Rotakion y disparo,la bala paso arriba del hombro de Hero y le dio a un infectado que estaba a punto de hacerle un quick scope

Hero se sumo al tiroteo con sus dos rifles de plasma, apuntaba a uno y le otorgaba una rafaga de disparos suficiente para eliminar el objetivo, muy bien calculado, no se molestaba en evadir pues mataba todo aquel que le apuntaba muy rapidamente ademas de que sus escudos resistian mucho

oh que rayos-dijo ferguson al ver una silueta grande que luego salio de entre el humo revelando que era Hero-alejese por favor Grunt Ruvif-dijo manteniendo su voz neutra como pudo

-¡¿Alejarme?!, ¡ME TIENEN RODEADO, MALDITA SEA!

-no me vea a mi los soldados se volvieron locos-dijo ferguson-mis GIGN estan muertos o muy heridos lo que sea que lanzo volvio asesinos a los que estaban expuestos-dijo y disparo a un infectado que estaba al lado de hero-esto se ha vuelto una locura

-¡¿Entonces por que carajo ordeno abrir fuego?!-tomo de los pies un infectado que trato abalanzarse contra suya y lo arrojo fuertemente para dispararle una rafaga mientras caia

-los GIGN no usamos lanzacohetes,hay 3 infectados que tienen lanzacohetes-dijo y esquivaron un RPG-pero no los logro ver-dijo y disparo a unos infectados,un tiro que recibio arrodillarse-debemos pararlos de alguna forma-dijo levantandose como pudo y solto el rifle ya que no tenia municion,desenfundo su pistola y disparo a un infectado que trato de apunalarlo

-Para empezar, ¿no puedes decirle a tus hombres que NO NOS DISPAREN

-esos no son mis hombres y ese humo volvio locos todos y lo que no exepto por mi estan muertos-dijo y senalo a un GIGN muerto-solo habiamos venido 20 GIGN y ocho murieron por la explosion el cine 11 ya murieron en la balacera ahora solo quedo yo vivo y no soy telequinetico

-no pero yo controlo a los infectados-dijo rotakion con su telefono en mano-acabo la diversion?

-Mejor ordena que se metan un tiro en la cabeza de una vez

-ok-dijo y tecleo unos comando en el telefono y lps infectados pararon,dieron una reverencia a su "publico" y cada uno se disparo-Hero quieres saber una de las cosas por la que hubo la pelea entre tu y yo,la de la realidad extrana y la de este momento?

-No. Ahora si puede controlar a sus hombres?

-descuida el no presta atencion a lo que uno a veces dice-dijo rotakion a ferguson

-te teniente-decia un gign moribundo

-descansa soldado-dijo ferguson y el gign dio su ultimo respiro-pero no en paz no queria que te murieras...ni me acuerdo de su nombre

-oficialmente soy el unico GIGN que quedo del grupo que vino y tambien el unico sobreviviente-dijo ferguson

-descuida ya se que podras hacer ferguson,Hero estas listo para irte?-dijo rotakion

-Claro, oye, ¿y Monica?, ¡Demonios, luego del tiroteo!, ¡Monica!

-rayos!-se escucho los tres las buscaron y vieron a samantha en el suelo con una herida en el vientre y monica trataba de ayudarla aunque ella tambien fue herida,pero en hombro

-hay un botiquin en centro de mando movil ire a buscarlo-dijo ferguson y corrio a buscarlo,cuando volvio,abrio el botiquin y antes de que pudiera hacer algo,rotakion le dijo

-dejame a mi-dijo y uso los insumos del botiquin para sacarle la bala del hombro a monica,parar la hemorragia y la vendo,pero con samantha el caso era mas complicado-hero este es un ejemplo de curacion con las toxinas,samantha es ojimorada porque esta infectada por las toxinas en una fase avanzada,pero incluso en las basicas se puede salvar a personas heridas de forma grave-dijo y el fuego negro fue visible en la herida de samantha,quien dio un grito por el ardor y su respiracion se agito,se veia algo de nervios en rotakion,el fuego ceso y la bala habia salido,la herida habia sido sanada-fiuhh

-Hero...-murmurro monica ,estaba debil por el disparo-es-estas bien?-pregunto preocupada

-Maldicion, lo siento Monica, no queria que esto terminara asi

-descuida...estare bien habia recibido 4 disparos de rifles de haz y vivo para contarlo...una bala no me matara-dijo la peliblanca sonriendo de forma un poco forzada

se escucharon sirenas de policias y muchos vehiculos acercandose

-ahi vienen tenemos que irnos-dijo rotakion y puso a samantha en su espalda quien se aferro a el con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban,hero cargo a monica y empezaron a irse,pero por las calles empezaron a llegar la policia y mas GIGN, estaban siendo rodeados, de pronto una de las camionetas de policia exploto,habia sido ferguson que uso un lanzagranadas para ayudar a Hero y a Rotakion,siguierpn tratando de irse,pero seguian entre la espada y la pared,podrian facilmente acabar con la policia y los gign,pero monica y samantha estaban heridas y podrian morir en la balacera

-no tengo mas ideas-dijo ferguson

-yo si,pero hay muchas probabilidades de que solo Hero y yo sobrevivamos-dijo Rotakion

unos disparos dieron cerca de ellos,pero los siguientes disparos le dieron a los vehiculos y a los GIGN,se vieron 3 naves,2 atropos y un medevac,el medevac aterrizo y los atropos mantenieron a raya a los gign,del medevac salieron 4 marines y un ghost(de starcraft)

-vengan!-grito el ghost haciendoles senas a Hero,Rotakion y ferguson,ellos corrieron hacia el,los marines dejaron de cubrirlos y llevaron a monica y a samantha al interior del medevac-entren-dijo y entraron,el medevac despego y se fue-no puedo dejarlos solos porque sino queman paris-bromeo el ghost quitandose la mascara que le cubria la cara revelando que era jose-Hero tu phamton los unggoys lo estan manejando hay algo que debes de hacer

-¿que cosa?

-tienes que despertar-dijo jose,todo alrededor de hero se alejo como si un agujero negro se lo habia llevado,Hero desperto en su camarote(es asi?) de tarde de la ascendencia,a los pies de su cama estaban los regalos y en una mesa de noche al lado de el,descansaba la caja que contenia los cilindros con las toxinas que le habia dado Rotakion,arriba de la caja habia un papel que tenia escrito

"sabes aunque no me dejaste decirte igual te lo escribo,jose habia convencido a charie para que te cambiara el reto,¿porque?,el ha visto que empezaste una gran busquedad y quiso ayudarte de cierta forma,de alguna forma planeo lo de la pelea para decirte que encontras enemigos que a pesar de que les des golpes y cortes y disparos se volveran a levantar y seguiran peleando hasta vencerte o morir,hubo un momento en que mis provocaciones para enojarte dejaron de funcionar ya que te acostumbraste,habran personas que trataran de influenciarte para que caigas en sus trampas asi como yo hice,esa pelea fue mas como por decirlo asi para que calentaras antes de las batallas que llevaras a cabo en quien sabe donde,ahora no caeras facilmente en artimanas,trampas y provocaciones,a pesar de todo me caes bien y se que no te gusta la palabra amigo por lo que eres un buen conocido,te di 3 regalos,las toxinas en la caja junto a su preparacion;tu aumento de tolerancia a provocaciones y artimanas y este ultimo aunque lo veas en un principio como algo malo,las toxinas que te puse en el brazo,han mejorado tu sistema inmunologico y si alguna ves eres gravemente herido te curaran,si algunas vez quiere hablar conmigo aimplemente llamame en tu mente y me veras,pero solo tu podras verme,te deseo lo mejor emperador Hero Grunt Ruvif, firma Rotakion"

-hmmm, Maldita sea...odio los finales en los que fue un sueño, pero estuvo zukulento.

Hero se puso su armadura y se dirijio a la puerta, antes de abrirla, se acerco a la cama, tomo la caja con las muestras y salio de la habitación

 **Hola otra ves vaya esto si que ha sido muy largo,espero que les haya gustado,fue un tipo de entrevista que quise probar,ya que las entrevistas que he visto siempre son que uno le envía las preguntas a los OC y los reta,pero en este caso se entrevistaba a un escritor y este podía retar a los OC, ¿les gusto?,por favor díganmelo en los reviews y ahora información importante para todos**

 **Relacionado con el fic de HDA:el retraso se ha debido a falta de ideas en cuanto a este fic y que las 2 primeras veces que escribi el capitulo se borro y estoy algo vacio en cuanto ideas para esto,aun asi no será descontinuado**

 **Relacionado con los fics de FNAF:el fic porque de ninera no los soporto, será resmaterisado o remake, le hare correciones,mejoras y le añadiré otras cosas,pero solo será cada tanto,el otro fic fue retrasado debido a que mi colega darkflamage estuvo demasiado ocupado y no hemos podido seguir escribiendo**

 **Relacionado con el one shot de Charie:el oneshot se convertirá en un Three shot y no solo tendrá la historia de Charie tambien tendrá partes de la historia de Framox**

 **Relacionado con un dia sin sentido:este fic va por buen camino y será probablemente el primero en ser actualizado debido a que prácticamente ya esta escrito**

 **Relacionado con no mas rutina:este es un fic ocasional y de comedia, esta inspirado en the bob levels por lo que nos esperen una gran trama sino muchas risas**

 **Eso es todo lo que tenia que decir,Gracias por leer dejen sus reviews**

 **Dios los guie,los cuide y los bendiga**


End file.
